Everlasting Scars
by twilightfanatic
Summary: What if Alice never told anybody about her vision? She never came back to help Charlie. Edward never went to the Volturi. But he did come back, just not soon enough. JxBxE NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**This is what would've happened if Alice and Edward never came. Alice did have the vision but didn't tell anybody and she never came to help Charlie out. I do not own Twilight or New Moon or any characters of Stephenie Meyer's.**

**This is where Jake and Bella are in the truck at her house. It's where Alice was suppose to make her appearance, but not in my story!! On with the show...!!  
**

_**Chapter 1 **(Bella's POV)_

Jacob got out of the truck. He grabbed me and carried me to the house like I was a child. And I felt like it too. Especially in his arms. He carefully placed me on the couch and covered me with a blanket. I looked up at him, remembering Edward's voice in the truck "_Be Happy" _

"Jacob," I started to say but he interrupted me.

"Bella, you don't need to say anything. I'm sorry for trying to go to fast." He looked so heartbroken. "I better go see if Sam needs anything, Charlie should be home soon. Bye Bells." And with that he was gone.

My vision was blurring but then I heard the door open, I got up from the couch, thinking it was Jacob, and turned around. It was Charlie, his face looking miserable as I felt. I went over to him and hugged him, after a few seconds of hesitation; he hugged me back as if I was never going to come back.

"How's the family doing?" I asked as gently as possible.

"Their all in a daze like they can't believe it happened. Sam's going to stay with them and take care of the funeral and the other arrangements." He shook his head as if he was in a daze too. "I'm going to bed." He shuffled out of the living room and to his room.

I plopped down on the couch and tried to go to sleep. Finally after sometime around two o'clock, I fell asleep. Charlie woke me up around eight thirty saying he was going to head off to the funeral. About an hour later, I decided to go. I got there around ten and headed over to Charlie and the Black's where they were standing.

I went over to Jacob and wrapped my arms around him. He was surprised to say the least but responded by holding me close to him. When he finally released me, he left an arm around my waist and I leaned into him.

After the reception, Jake and I went to the beach and sat down. I was thinking about if I should tell Jake about Victoria in the water yesterday when he pulled me to him and kissed my forehead. He rested his head against mine and we stayed like that until Embry found us and told me that Charlie went home already. He also told Jacob that he was needed in an hour to patrol.

After Embry left, I decided I would tell Jake about Victoria. "Jake, I'm sorry about yesterday, jumping without you," I paused, looking at Jacob's expression. "But when you were taking me out of the water, I think I saw Victoria."

"WHAT!?" He shouted. Maybe I shouldn't have told him. "Why didn't you tell me yesterday!! We could've caught her!!BELLA! Why!!" He was now shaking so badly, I took an unconscious step away from him. He saw it and his eyes widened and he immediately calmed down.

"Jake," I said, reaching out to him, "I didn't…I don't want you to get hurt." He pulled back from me and said a quick sorry and ran off into the woods. After a few minutes of waiting to see if he would come back, I left.

**(A/N-Sorry-it's really, really slow, it'll get better.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon or any characters of Stephenie Meyer.**

_Last Chapter_

"_Jake," I said, reaching out to him, "I didn't…I don't want you hurt." He pulled back from me and said a quick sorry and ran off into the woods. After a few minutes of waiting to see if he would come back, I left. _

_**Chapter 2 ** (Bella's POV)_

After a week of waiting for Jake to come back, I gave up and called Sam's house. Nobody answered. I hung up and tried again. Finally after three tries I gave up. I had to go to school now that spring break was over. I wanted to go to La Push and see Jacob after school but I didn't think he'd want to see me. I had lied to him, I could've told him sooner, but I just didn't want him chasing after her. I couldn't stand him or anybody else getting hurt because of me. Though I did think that Jacob was overreacting. He probably just had better things to do.

As I pondered if I should go see Jake after school or if I should just let him decide if he still wants a relationship with me, I realized I had driven past the school and was on my way to Seattle. I decided to keep on going, just to get away from it all. I knew it was stupid, I didn't have barely any cash with me or my checkbook but I still went on until an hour later, when my truck ran out of gas. I sat there for awhile, cars going by every once in awhile. I got out of my truck and started trudging on to the nearest gas station. I didn't get far, when somebody hit me hard over the head. I fell forward and only saw the ground before completely losing consciousness.

I woke up with my hands tied behind my back. I had a horrible headache like someone had beaten me over the head with a frying pan a couple times. I looked around me and all I could see was darkness but I knew someone was there watching me. And I had a pretty good idea who it was.

"Victoria. I know your there." I said softly, not trusting my voice. Also, if it was some creepy guy, he wouldn't have heard me-only a vampire could with my voice so low. I heard a laugh over to my left. Bright light flooded the room and for a moment I was blind.

"Well, well, well." She said sneeringly. "What have we here? I finally caught you Isabella. But not the way I wanted to." She added disappointed.

"What do you mean?" I knew what she was talking about but I was curious what exactly Laurent meant in the meadow _if you knew what she had planned for you, Bella, I swear you'd be thanking me for this._

"Well, first I wanted you to suffer like I did when James was killed. I was going to kill your father slowly while you were watching, then your friends and then bite you and right after her heart stopped beating, kill you again." Victoria ended with a spark in her eyes as if she would've loved to do that and could've imagined it.

After a brief pause, I told her, "You know, I thought it would've been more terrifying, but it kinda isn't. Though I would hate to have had Charlie and my friends go through that, you would just be doing me a favor by killing me. Even though my life was getting better, oh well. I'm ready for whatever you throw at me."

Victoria just stood there, disbelieving and astounded. When the shock wore off, she asked a question that tore me to pieces, "Where are the Cullen's?"

I didn't say anything. Just pressed my lips together hard. Think of something else, Bella. Quickly.

Victoria stepped right in front of me and her face was only inches from mine. "WHY?"

I didn't care that I was crying in front of someone who had been trying to kill me. I didn't care that I was tied up with no means of escape. I didn't care what she was going to do to me. I didn't care about life anymore. "It's obvious, isn't it?"

I was still crying when she wrapped her arms around me to untie me and then stood back, watching. After my crying dwindled down to a sniffling, she started talking again, "Tell me what happened and I'll let you go."

I didn't know why the sudden mood change, so I just stared at her disbelieving. She waited, though the only sign of impatience was the twitch of her lips. I didn't really want to say anything, but I could at least try to get out. No harm in that. "He told me he didn't want me anymore, he didn't love me. I was a fool to think he ever did. I should've realized it sooner. He didn't want to change me because he didn't want to spend eternity with me." I barely said it loud enough for her to hear. I started crying again remembering the day in the forest.

_Victoria's POV_

I looked at her, eyes wide. I couldn't believe those goody-two-shoes _vampires_ did this to her. A human especially, their extremely breakable. Looking at her closer, she realized she looked different from when she saw her the first time in the woods of Forks. She was thinner, paler, her brown eyes were flat, but the thing that stood out the most was, there was no life left in her.

She was still crying when I decided she had gone through more pain than what I would've made her go through. Killing her would just put her out of her misery! I think I'll let her go through her days in pain. My plan was nothing compared to what the Cullen's did to her.

"Bella," I said softly, wanting to get out of there. I knew something was coming so I had to escape now. "Bella, I'm going to go. I promise I won't ever come back for you."

I ran quickly out of the house. I could hear the werewolves getting closer. I would have to go to another continent so they wouldn't follow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Since I loved all my reviews, I decide to update again tonight! Thank you!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon or any characters of Stephenie Meyer.**

_Last Chapter_

"_Bella," I said softly, wanting to get out of there. "Bella, I'm going to go. I promise I won't ever come back for you."_

_I ran quickly out of the house. I could hear the werewolves coming. I would have to go to another continent so they wouldn't follow._

_**Chapter 3** _

**The pack took Bella home after coming up with a story of why she was gone. She told them not to go after Victoria since she wouldn't be coming back plus she didn't want anybody getting hurt. Charlie and the rest of Forks (and La Push) thought Bella was kidnapped, so Bella told them she just got lucky and got away. Jake and Bella are now boyfriend/girlfriend. **

_Bella's POV--a month after Bella's 'kidnapping'_

Jacob and I were hanging out at Emily's house. The wolves decided to keep patrolling just in case Victoria was lying. I knew she wasn't. Jacob was just leaning into kiss me, when the rest of the pack came in. I got up, knowing they were hungry, and helped Emily cook dinner.

After dinner, Jake and I went on a walk. After ten minutes, we stopped and I recognized it was the cliff I had jumped off of. We sat down and Jake broke the silence.

"Bella, could I ask you a question? If you don't want to answer it, that's okay." He said it so fast that I almost didn't get it all.

"Sure." I replied. How bad could it be?

"Well, I've been thinking. What if _he_ came back, would you go back to him?" He looked at the ground while he said this.

"Jake, he's never coming back; he has nothing to come back for."

"That still doesn't answer the question." His eyes were fixed on me now.

"I… I don't know. I doubt it. He doesn't want me and anyways I have you now. You've never hurt me and if you did, you always made up for it." I barely got to finish my sentence when his lips came crashing down on mine. I loved his kisses, they weren't hesitant, they were full of love. For me. A human.

The next day, I just got out of my truck when I heard yelling and Emily bursting out of the house. Her wedding was in less then a month, right before graduation; I was to be her maid-of-honor. She saw me and her eyes widened, "Bella, you might want to go back home."

I barely opened my mouth to ask her why when I heard the boys yelling again. Paul was screaming at someone, "I DON'T BELIEVE HER! SHE'LL PICK THEM OVER US, OVER YOU, WHEN SHE FINDS OUT THEY'RE BACK!!"

The next thing I heard was a howling roar and crashes. I could barely hear Sam yell at them to take it outside over there growling. They were outside in seconds and I could only watch as Jacob and Paul fought in wolf-form. Once Paul saw me, he let out a roar and I flinched away from him. Sam told Emily and I to get into the house. Emily quickly complied but I stood there frozen, still processing what Paul had said before he changed forms. The Cullen's, they were back. Sam was about to grab me when something hit me hard.

I was slammed up against my truck. Jacob was trying to get Paul off me and finally succeeded but not without leaving me claw marks on my skin. Sam picked me up and took me into the house but as soon as I smelled the blood, I passed out. The last thing I remembered was Emily with tears in her eyes. "Oh Sam! Not -..."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon or any characters of Stephenie Meyer.**

_Last Chapter_

_I was slammed up against my truck. Jacob was trying to get Paul off me and finally succeeded but not without leaving me claw marks on my skin. Sam picked me up and took me into the house but as soon as I smelled the blood, I passed out. The last thing I remembered was Emily with tears in her eyes. "Oh Sam! Not-..."  
_

_**Chapter 4 **(Alice's POV)**  
**_

I saw Bella throw herself off the cliff. I thought it would be better if I didn't tell anybody, I knew what would happen if Edward found out. Plus, even though Charlie loved me like his own, he wouldn't want to see the family that caused his daughter so much pain that she committed suicide. I could've told everybody else but the family was too broken as it was. Yes, it would be better, that way only I have to keep it a secret when Edward comes home. If he ever does, that is.

_Denali coven-one month later_

_(Alice POV)_

"He's coming home!! Edward's coming home!!" I ran though the house to the living room where everybody was currently at.

"Are you sure this time?" Jasper asked, he could barely contain the emotions from everybody, but he still kept a calm face, but I could see it in his eyes-excitement but behind it anguish. Last time, I saw Edward come home, I told everyone but he changed his mind and stayed where he was. After several times of that happening, they lost hope.

But this time, I was sure. I waited until he was off the plane, driving here. "Yes, I'm sure. He'll be here in half-an-hour. His plane just landed."

Everybody heard his car pull up, half-an-hour later. We all waited in the living room when he came in. He looked horrible, he had lost all expression. His face was void of any emotion. As soon as the greetings and hugs were done, he excused himself from us and went up to his old room.

Jasper and I soon excused ourselves too, we had to go hunt. After satisfying our hunger, we stayed cuddled up under the stars just thinking. I sighed as we got up, heading home, but Jasper asked me the question that had been bugging him for awhile, "What are you hiding Alice?"

I froze. Of course, he would notice me being so nervous instead of excited this evening; he was empath for goodness sakes. I turned around and faced him, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Alice, don't lie to me. You haven't been your usually self for over a month. It has something to do with Edward, doesn't it?" He would usually just wait until I was ready to tell him, but this time he was pushing it.

I decided he wouldn't stop questioning me and he might ask Edward to read my mind to find out, so I told him about Bella's death. And how he can't tell anybody or even think about it.

Jasper looked like he couldn't believe. I instantly knew what he was thinking, "JASPER!! Don't you **dare **blame yourself!! Bella wouldn't want it!!"

"Alice, why didn't you tell me sooner, or the family? They need to know, Emmett and I will stop Edward from going to Italy." He paused, and then added, "Have you had any other visions? Of Charlie and how he's holding up?"

"No. I didn't want to have any either. I… I just couldn't stand it; she died because of us, Jasper. We killed her. Edward's angel." Jasper pulled me to his chest and rubbed my back until I was done dry sobbing. We walked to the house slowly; we had been gone for three days, when we heard Rosalie's voice shouting, "YOU NEED TO GET OVER THAT STUPID HUMAN!! LOOK AT WHAT SHE'S DONE TO YOU AND THE REST OF THE FAMILY!! HOW CAN YOU STILL BE BROODING OVER HER!! I SHOULD HAVE KILLED HER WHEN I GOT THE CHANCE!"

The last line struck a nerve in Edward, "If you ever say that again, I will personally light your match." Esme gasped at what Edward said. Even Rosalie looked surprised.

"You would kill me, just because I threatened to murder your ex-girlfriend?" She asked, still in a daze that Edward would even say that. Sure they got in fights all the time, but he never hurt her or threatened to hurt her.

"Edward, if you put one finger on Rosalie, I will rip you to shreds!" Emmett was yelling at the end of his warning. Edward growled in response, which set Emmett off, soon the whole house was all in uproar, The Cullen's trying to calm Edward down and the Denali's trying to keep Emmett away from Edward. Jasper was trying to keep calm, but he doubled over in all the angry emotions that were pouring out from everywhere. No matter what, neither calmed down, especially with Rosalie yelling in the background, "See what your stupid human did. I have Emmett to keep me safe, who do you have?"

Jasper finally interceded, barely heard over the roars and growls of Edward and Emmett, "THERE IS NO USE FIGHTING OVER SOMEONE WHO DOESN'T EXIST ANYMORE!!"

"He's right, Edward, see even Jasper agrees with me!" Rosalie didn't get what Jasper said though. "She's not with our family anymore. We don't have to worry about anymore paper cuts."

Edward and the rest of the family knew, as soon as Jasper said it. Bella was dead. Edward looked like he was dying, "No, she can't be dead. Alice!! She can't!! She promised me she wouldn't do anything reckless or stupid!! ALICE!!" I had to look away; I couldn't look at him anymore. He was going into hysterics. "Alice, what happened!?"

I let him see the vision of Bella jumping. It was too much for him, he collapsed, "I'm too late. She died because of me." Everyone looked at him, feeling his lost and sorrow. We knew he didn't come home for us; he was giving up staying away from Bella. He was coming home for her. Even Rosalie was flabbergasted, "Edward, I'm so sorry, I didn't know. Just think of it this way, now you can move on. Edward?"

He didn't answer her, didn't move, just sat there, looking at me. "When did she die?"

I could only answer, "She jumped off of the cliff over a month ago." I heard the gasps of my family and looked up, "What did you think she died from? Old age? Bella never had a chance."

Esme, who looked the most heartbroken of as all (excluding Edward) replied through her sobs, "We didn't think she killed herself!! Why didn't you tell us Alice!? How could she have done this?" Carlisle pulled her into his chest like Jasper had just done to me, not an hour earlier.

I was about to tell Esme why I didn't tell them sooner when I had a vision. It was of Bella, being pulled out of her truck by a hooded figure. When I came to, I just looked at Edward, he saw it too, distrust in his eyes.

"Alice, I thought you said she was dead."

Everybody looked at me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you guys for the great reviews!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon or any characters of Stephenie Meyer.**

_Last Chapter_

_I was about to tell Esme why I didn't tell them sooner when I had a vision. It was of Bella,being pulled out of her truck by a hooded figure. When I came to, I just looked at Edward, he saw it too, distrust in his eyes._

"_Alice, I thought you said she was dead."_

_Everybody looked at me._

_**Chapter 5**_

_(Alice POV)_

"I saw her jump Edward and she never came up!! Edward, I'm not lying!! You saw my vision!!"

Carlisle looked back and forth from Edward to me, "Would one of you please tell us what the latest vision was?"

Edward answered, his voice without any feeling, but his eyes had a spark of hope, "Bella's alive, but maybe not for long." He looked at me, and then left, I went after him, and got in his Volvo with him. "Edward, I thought she was dead! I didn't have any other visions of her! Please, Edward, don't be mad at me, I'm sorry for keeping it from you. I-"

"Alice. Don't apologize for my mistakes. I should've never left her." And with that we kept quiet for the rest of the trip to Forks. I knew from a vision that our family was following after packing. We were moving back. As soon as we entered Fork's, we went to Bella's house, hoping we were in time to save her. According to my vision, it would happen at night, it was still daylight.

We got there in less than a minute with Edward going faster than usual. Edward stopped and stared at the house, "Nobody's home, Alice, where is she?" He turned in his seat and looked at me.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on her. "She's driving, I don't know wh…She's getting in her truck at the school" Edward had his foot on the gas before I even said where. We pulled into the parking lot, but no Bella. Edward rolled down his window and asked Angela, one of Bella's friends, where she was.

"Well, she's been spending most of her time down in La Push." She bit her lip, hiding something from me. Oh well, I would just ask Edward…I faced Edward looking very murderous. "Edward?" I asked hesitant.

He didn't answer, just slammed his foot on the pedal. "Edward? What did she keep from me? What was she hiding?"

I didn't think he was going to answer and opened my mouth again but he finally answered, "She's in La Push with her new boyfriend."

**(A/N I know it's pretty fast pace. But if you're confused about something just ask! By the way, the hooded figure--their not done playing their part yet!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon or any characters of Stephenie Meyer.**

_Last Chapter_

_He didn't answer, just slammed his foot on the pedal. "Edward? What did she keep from me? What was she hiding?"_

_I didn't think he was going to answer and opened my mouth again but he finally answered, "She's in La Push with her new boyfriend." _

_**Chapter 6** (Alice POV)_

I took a deep breath before replying, "Edward, she'll never love anyone else but you."

After a few seconds of silence, I told him, "Edward, let's go to the police station and see Charlie." I was uncertain if he still wanted to stay.

"Of course I still want to, Alice. I'm not going to give her up that easily. Let's go." And with that we sped off to the station.

"Edward, what all did you see?" I asked, not really wanting to know. We had just gotten out of Charlie's office; he didn't even want to talk to us. To me. Right now, we were sitting in his car, thinking of what to do next.

"He said that she was finally getting better and we decide to come back. Apparently she's been through a few rough months." He was about to say more when I had a vision. It was of Bella again. This time though, she was breathing hard and bleeding from what looked like bear claws. As she was going into the emergency room, the vision went black and I came back to reality.

"ALICE!! How did your vision change so fast!? What happened? Alice!?" Edward kept ranting on and on. I tried harder to see Bella and found her in the hospital on a bed, there was only a woman with her who looked like she too was mauled by a bear. **(A/N: Remember guys, they don't know yet that she can't see werewolves)**

"Edward, we have to find her!!" I screamed at Edward who was just looking out the windshield at nothing in particular. I screamed again, "EDWARD!!"

"Alice," he spoke harshly. "Those wounds weren't from a bear."

_Okay, then what were they from?_ I was tired of using my voice. I could still scream with my mind at him.

"What's our one enemy, Alice?" Edward asked.

"Werewolves." I answered. Only Bella could find mythological creatures in such a small town. "Edward, call Carlisle, tell him to get to the hospital as soon as possible. Bella should be there in about five minutes."

**(Edward's POV)**

I had seen the vision Alice had. Those marks were from a werewolf. Probably her new _boyfriend,_ Jacob Black How could she trust them? He had to turn in the last year or so, he wasn't a werewolf when I saw him last. How could he control his temper, being that young! Apparently, he couldn't. Oh, Bella, what have you got yourself into.

I parked the car and waited for Carlisle. He and Esme left to follow us while the others packed. He pulled in a minute later and we all looked at Alice for what to do next.

"Carlisle, go and tell them that your back, stay in the ER until Bella gets here. Which should be soon. We'll stay out here." Alice ordered us.

Carlisle turned to go when I remembered something Alice had failed to tell him. It was the reason why Alice told us to stay out here. It would be hard enough to keep those dogs in form around one vampire. "Carlisle, werewolves might be bringing Bella in."

He turned to me and then Alice, his face full of shock. "Why is sh--"

"No time!! Go! Hurry!" Alice cut him off. Carlisle rushed to the hospital. I could hear all the thoughts, some of them surprising to me.

_Oh my gosh! He's back! Maybe..._

_Great. Now I won't get that award. He..._

_Why is he back, that family caused enough grief when they left Charlie's girl out there in the woods. _I listened more on this person. _That girl has been through so much. He shouldn't be allowed here. She's probably still getting over her kidnapping, poor thing, who knows what happened. _

Kipnapped! I'll kill the bastard who took her. They wouldn't be wasting perfectly good air for long. I stopped listening as I saw Bella being carried into the hospital by two men and a women who was the one in Alice's vision.

_I hope she's alright, I'm going to murder Paul when I get home. _

_Her wounds aren't that bad, but still, Paul better learn more control. I should've realized it sooner. I never wished this to happen again. Jacob is going to kill Paul, I better have a talk with them. I'll tell Emily..._

_Oh, Bella. I'm so sorry! I should've done something, anything! to keep you from getting hurt._

The thoughts changed as they saw Carlisle.

_Okay, murder the leeches first then Paul. They should know better then to come back here. Bella's going to..._

_We shouldn't have come here. I didn't think that he would be here though. This isn't going to be good._

_I've never seen a vampire before. He must be the 'father' of the vampire coven. I hope he has enough control to tend to Bella. _

**(Carlisle POV)**

I couldn't believe that Bella was hanging out with werewolves. I hadn't met yet with this pack, until now. They came in the hospital, one of them carrying Bella. Her clothes were ripped up and stained with blood. She looked almost as pale as us and thinner since I saw her last.

I brought a gurney over and the one carrying Bella, carefully placed her on it. They stiffened as they smelled my scent. They smelled horrible too.But I controlled myself and pushed Bella's bed into the E.R. I didn't want the werewolves to explode on me and hurt innocent people.

I immediately went into the scrub room and put gloves and everything else on. I went back into the room and there was a nurse getting everything ready. I checked Bella's wounds which were pretty deep. She would have a lot of stitches and she would scar. I sent the nurse to get more thread after I stopped the bleeding. After she was gone, I quickly got to work, working inhumanly fast. I was done by the time she came back. I covered her stitches with bandages. Her shoulders and arms weren't as bad as her back. She would be sore for days. She had a single long scratch along her chin that didn't need any stitches but still needed to be cleaned up. I took a deep breath, smelling flowers as Bella's scent was everywhere. She would be asleep for awhile, I looked down at her hand, remembering there was a scar from a vampire. Now she would have scars from werewolves.

I went to the waiting room to tell Bella's friends what condition she was in. Not only was there more wolves but Charlie was there too. This wasn't going to turn out good. As soon as my scent came into the room, the wolves all looked up, glaring. Charlie was talking to a man in a wheelchair, when he turned to see me. I had never seen Charlie mad, I guess this is what we deserve for leaving Bella. I doubt Charlie would be forgiving to us, he had ever right to be mad at us, but still, Edward thought it would be best. I couldn't believe I had agreed to leave.

I decided to speak while they were still calm, though one was shaking a little. "Bella's been moved to another room, she's going to be fine. She had to have a lot of stitches and she'll be sore for a few days. She'll definitely have scars, but otherwise, nothing was torn, the wounds weren't deep enough."

I knew as soon as Edward found out which one did this to Bella... we would need Emmett and Jasper to hold him back. I looked at Charlie after I was done, "Thank you, Dr. Cullen." He turned abrubtly and went to find which room she was in. The rest followed him, all except the two the brought Bella in.

"Hello, Dr. Cullen. My name is Sam Uley and I'm the pack leader. This is Jacob Black."

"Bella's boyfriend. "The other one interrupted. He was the one who carried her into the hospital. He was glaring at me, but not shaking. Which was surprising, neither one of them was, which was odd. Usually werewolves couldn't keep their shape whenever there was a vampire around.

"Bella's boyfriend?" I couldn't believe it. When Edward found out,...I don't know what he'll do. I changed the subject. "So, what happened?" Referring to Bella's wounds.

"That's none of your business." Jacob replied.

"Jake, go see Bella. Now." The pack leader said. Jacob looked like he wanted to say more, but it was either me or Bella. He picked Bella.

As soon as he was gone, Sam said to me, "I hope you still know of the treaty-not to bite a human?" I could see something else was brewing underneath his question.

"Yes, I remember. Why?"

"Bella told us that she wanted to be changed when she was with your son. We just wanted to know that you knew the terms of the treaty." I could tell there was more, but he said goodbye and quickly left. I too, quickly left to call my family about Bella. Who knows what would happen now. All we could do now is wait for Bella to wake up.


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter will be switching around POV's. It's was really, really really short, but I lengthened it for you guys. It's how the wolves find out the Cullen's are back. The next chapter I added for filler. What's going on at the Cullen house. Thanks again for the great reviews!! Tell me if you want ExB or BxJ!!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon or any characters of Stephenie Meyer. **

_Last Chapter_

"_Alice," he spoke harshly. "Those wounds weren't from a bear."_

_Okay, then what were they from? I was tired of using my voice. I could still scream with my mind at him._

"_What's our one enemy, Alice?" Edward asked._

"_Werewolves." I answered. Only Bella could find mythological creatures in such a small town. _

_**Chapter 7 (Charlie's POV)**_

I had just called Billy to ask him for advice on whether I should tell Bella or not about the Cullen's. He was mad to say the least that they came back. As was I! How dare they come back here after what they did to my daughter. She's already been through so much. Especially with her kidnapping a month ago. I was so scared I had lost her again. (Mother/Phoenix). I didn't want anything else to happen to her.

"If I were you, Charlie, I wouldn't let him anywhere near Bella. I warned you last time, not to say I told you so. But this time, it may turn out worse."

"I hope Bells learned her lesson the first time. Jake's good for her, I know he won't leave her. Billy, I don't know what to do."

"Why don't you come down for the game? Bella's suppose to be here with Jake in about an hour."

"Alright, sounds good." I hung up and decided to leave work early.

_**(Billy's POV)**_

"Sam?" I asked. Charlie had just called me with news that the Cullen's were back. I had to let Sam know immediately if he didn't already.

"Yes, Billy?" Sam replied.

"The Cullen's are back, Sam. Two of them just visited Charlie at the station." My voice was harsh, as it always was when talking about those bloodsuckers. "Warn the pack. And Bella." I added the last part knowing this wasn't going to be good for her. I hoped she learned her lesson the first time.

"Thanks, Billy. I'll tell them right now since we're having a pack meeting." And with that he hung up. They needed to get back to patrolling the area and making sure those leeches knew their places.

_(Ten minutes later) _

"Thanks Jared. Charlie's just coming in right now. I'll tell him and we'll be there as soon as we can." I put the phone down and faced Charlie who had just come in the door. I couldn't believe that Bella was hurt. Charlie wasn't going to like this. He already knew something was wrong from my tone and expression."Charlie,..." I paused, not wanting to go on, "Charlie, I'm afraid I have bad news, Bella and Jake went on a short walk and they got separated somehow and Bella was attacked. She's at the hospital now. Jake rushed her there as fast as he could. I'm so sorry, Charlie." I hesitated again, then I added, "Bella just seems to have bad luck, doesn't she? But she always gets out of it."

"Yes, but one of these times she won't, Billy. And I'm afraid when that's going to be." Charlie helped me out into his cruiser. He turned on the sirens and rushed to the hospital. When we got there, Charlie went to the desk to see what was going on. I saw Sam and rolled over to him and asked him how bad Bella was.

"She'll be fine I think. I sent Paul and Quil out to patrol." I looked at him questioningly and he answered. "Dr. Cullen is tending Bella. Paul can't control his temper and Quil's too young."

"Dr. Cullen? He's already back at the hospital?" They just got here!

"Apparently, he was here by chance. Wanting to know if they needed him at the hospital. He just happened to be here just as we were coming in." Charlie came over and ended our conversation. We talked until Dr. Cullen came in, announcing Bella's condition.

**News gets around fast--by the way, Bella was driving to La Push during all this and stopped to get gas, so it took like 30-40 minutes to get there. Short chapter I know, but I just needed to tell you how they all found out. Next chapter is back to Alice. A short one too.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon or any characters of Stephenie Meyer. Okay guys, BELLA's BACK!! Enjoy and review!**

_Last Chapter_

_"She'll be fine, I think. I sent Paul and Quil out to patrol." I looked at him questioningly and he answered. "Dr. Cullen is tending Bella. Paul can't control his temper and Quil's too young."_

_"Dr. Cullen? He's already back at the hospital?" They just got here!_

_"Apparently, he was here by chance. Wanting to know if they needed him at the hospital. He just happened to be here just as we were coming in." Charlie came over and ended our conversation. We talked until Dr. Cullen came in, announcing Bella's condition.  
_

_**Chapter 8 (Alice POV)**_

Edward and I had gone home to the rest of the family after Carlisle told us Bella would be okay. It took all my might to get Edward to leave, but I'm not sure that I made him go home. I think he read one of the dog's minds, probably something about Bella.

When we got home, everybody was already there. I ran into Jasper's waiting arms. He knew something was wrong with the bad vibes he was getting from Edward, who ran up to his room as soon as he got home. He reminded me of a little kid not getting what he wanted. _Sometimes you have to work for it, Edward. _

Everybody went to the living room to hear what had happened. As far as they knew, Bella was supposedly been kidnapped, again. "So, where do I start? Hmmm. Well, we saved Bella from being kidnapped; she won't be able to drive her truck now."

"Is that truck finally gone?" Rosalie asked. She liked fast, new cars.

"No, her truck's fine." I answered.

"So, you hurt Bella?" Emmett asked disbelieving.

"Not us exactly." I took a deep breath. "The werewolves in La Push found out we were back and Bella was there, and they got really mad and so she's in the hospital right now." I said it really fast but they still caught on.

"Why is she with werewolves?" Emmett asked.

"Because," Edward came into the room. "Her new boyfriend is one of them." His eyes were black.

_Edward, you need to hunt soon._

"I'll be fine." Came his reply. "Apparently Bella was kidnapped by Victoria a month ago but she let her go. She also jumped off a cliff, nearly drowning. After we left, she went catatonic and fell into a deep depression. It was just recently that she got out of it, because of that _dog_." He spit out the last word as if it was a disease.

"But I thought she loved you, Edward. And only you. She was just so perfect for you." Rosalie said haughty. I got up and slapped her. How dare she say that? "What the hell, Alice?! He deserves it! He made us leave and then he left us causing our family to fall apart! The stupid idiot is better off anyways! That human was a no-good—"

The slap stopped her from talking. Not the slap, but the person who had did it. Not me. Not Edward. But Esme. We all looked at her surprised. "Don't you ever say anything bad about Bella again! She never did anything to you! You treated her like crap Rosalie, and yet she didn't hate you. I can't believe you Rosalie, why do you hate her? Everybody else doesn't. Victoria let her go, so I doubt she hates Bella. Why Rosalie? Answer me that. Why?"

"Because, she got Edward and I didn't."

OOO** Cliffy!!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon or any characters of Stephenie Meyer.  
**

_Last Chapter_

_The slap stopped her from talking. Not the slap, but the person who had did it. Not me. Not Edward. But Esme. We all looked at her surprised. "Don't you ever say anything bad about Bella again! She never did anything to you! You treated her like crap Rosalie, and yet she didn't hate you. I can't believe you Rosalie, why do you hate her? Everybody else doesn't. Victoria let her go, so I doubt she hates Bella. Why Rosalie? Answer me that. Why?"_

"_Because, she got Edward and I didn't."_

_**Chapter 9 (Edward POV)**_

"Because, she got Edward and I didn't." What? I thought she loved Emmett. I stared at her and read her thoughts. _I can't believe I just said that. Emmett looks like he's going to murder someone and cry at the same time. NO! Oh my god! I didn't mean it like that! _

"Emmett! I didn't mean it like that! I love you! And only you!"

_I can't believe that she loved Edward all this time. Do I mean nothing to her?_ "Then what do you mean, Rose?"

"I meant that Edward never even looked twice at me, Em. So all these years, I thought he wasn't interested in girls, until Bella came along. I don't see what's so special about her. I mean, I'm prettier than her! So why wouldn't Edward want me!!" _I hope he understands. And Edward? _Rosalie thought to me._ Don't you dare ever bring this up again!_

"So you're jealous of Bella? Because of Edward's attraction to her?" Jasper asked her.

"I don't have an attraction. I love her!!" I can't believe he just thought she was a common floozy.

"I didn't mean it like that, Edward._ I __know _you love her."

"So," Emmett asked, pausing to get everybody's attention. "You don't have any feelings for Edward?"

"No, Emmett! I could never love anybody else." And with that, they started making out on the sofa. I sometimes think they only start fights so they can have make-up sex.

Everybody exited the room quickly. I was about to go to my room when Esme stopped Alice and I. "I signed you two up for school, even if there's only a few more weeks left. Is that okay?"

"Perfect! I love Forks! Thank you Esme! Carlisle is going to come home in a few minutes. Then he's going to go back in the morning." Alice informed her. I wonder when Alice saw that. I must not have been paying enough close attention.

I went up to my room and listened to some music. I had left it all here. There were a few bags that one of my family members had packed at Denali. I opened one and found it full of clothes. I quickly put them away. The second bag held the same. I opened the third, thinking it too was clothes, but it wasn't. On top was my folder for sheet music for my piano. I opened it up and found Bella's lullaby. I sat down on my couch and took a deep breath. I remembered when she first heard it, she had cried. I didn't write just one either. This whole folder was full of songs that were written for her.

I couldn't believe that she was gone. She moved on and now she's in love with someone else. I wondered if she would forgive me. She needed to know that I still loved her, wanted her. I knew she believed me in the forest. It just goes to show how inhumane I really am, lying to the only love I'll ever have, leaving her heartbroken. It sounded like she hadn't been herself until the dog came along. I read his thoughts and knew that he felt like it was his fault for not protecting Bella. Sam, the leader, was thinking the same thing. He was horrified that it had happened again. Apparently, Bella's boyfriend hadn't blown up on her, but it was another one in the pack, Paul.

I should have stayed; Bella would've been much safer with me, then a pack of dogs. I can't believe I left her to fend for herself. Rosalie was right, I was a stupid idiot.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon or any characters of Stephenie Meyer.**

**I can't update tomorrow or Sunday. So I will leave you guys with a chapter.  
**

_Last chapte__r_

_I couldn't believe that she was gone. She moved on and now she's in love with someone else. I wondered if she would forgive me. She needed to know that I still loved her, wanted her. I knew she believed me in the forest. It just goes to show how inhumane I really am, lying to the only love I'll ever have, leaving her heartbroken. It sounded like she hadn't been herself until the dog came along. I read his thoughts and knew that he felt like it was his fault for not protecting Bella. Sam, the leader, was thinking the same thing. He was horrified that it had happened again._

_Apparently, Bella's boyfriend hadn't blown up on her, but it was another one in the pack, Paul. I should have stayed; Bella would've been much safer with me, then a pack of dogs. I can't believe I left her to fend for herself. Rosalie was right, I was a stupid idiot._

**_Chapter 10 (Bella's POV)_**

I woke up to Emily and the pack (minus Paul and Quil) in a hospital room._ Oh, great, here again_. I looked up at Jacob who was holding my hand. _Well, better know how bad I am. I'm not hurting that bad, maybe that's just the painkillers though._ I smiled at Jacob and the rest of them to show them I was alright.

"So, when will I get to go home?" I asked, hoping it would be really soon.

Jacob laughed weakly and shook his head, "As soon as your Dad comes back. He went to drop off Billy. You've been asleep for almost a day."

"Well, what have you guys been up to while I was catching up on my sleep? Surely I'm not that interesting to watch." I asked, hoping to lighten the mood.

"Well, I have to disagree; we were all pretty interested in your sleep talking." Sam said.

I could feel my face redden. I pulled my hands out of Jacob's and Emily's and used them to cover my face. "Oh no! What did you guys hear?"

"Not much," Jacob replied with a grin. "You woke up about a minute or two after it started. Painkillers must have been wearing off."

I uncovered my face and looked at my hands and arms. I felt a gash that went along my chin on the side of my face. My upper arms and shoulders were covered with bandages. I could also feel some on my back when I tried to shield myself from the wolf.

"So, what's the story?" I was going to ask but was interrupted by a doctor coming in to check on me. Not just any doctor. But Carlisle. I felt my face harden as I continued to look at him. I had forgotten that they were why Paul was so mad. He could barely keep his form around the pack, how could he do it around vampires. Now I knew why Quil was with him. He was the newest one to the pack and Sam probably didn't want to risk Quil around Carlisle in public.

All but Sam, Emily and Jacob left. I could feel Jacob's gaze on me. I put my hand in his again and gave a little squeeze. He relaxed a little but not much.

"Hello, Carlisle." My voice as cold as ice. He knew right then that I wasn't going to play nice. "So, when will I be able to get out of here?"

He looked at me, probably wondering what happened to nice, sweet Bella. She was there, just not to the people who left me in the dust. "Your father is signing forms as we speak. As soon as you can get up, you can leave."

I was out of that bed before he even finished the sentence. "Okay, I'll go meet him then."

I was trying to ignore the pain in my back, but with every step I took, a stab of pain would ripple through my back to my shoulders and arms. Jacob, of course, noticed.

"Bella, are you alright?" Jacob asked as he wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him, as we walked out of the room and down the hall. Sam and Emily were behind us along with Dr. Cullen.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need some pain medications." I replied, wanting to get out of here as soon as possible. I saw Charlie and the guys in the waiting room. Charlie was done with the forms, thank goodness, so we could leave. I went over to my dad and hugged him tightly as he did the same.

"I'm glad to see you're awake, Bells." He smiled his crinkly smile as his eyes filled up with tears. "Bad luck seems to follow you everywhere, huh?"

"Yeah, but I always get out of it!" I knew he was worried. I've had so many accidents and mishaps in the last year and a half, it was a wonder I was still alive. Charlie was probably worried that my somewhat good luck would end.

"And for that, I am grateful." Charlie said. Usually he never voiced his real feelings out load and I knew then that he was scared of me dying one of these times. I would be too if it was my child. No parent should outlive their child. They should buy cribs for them when their babies, but never pick out a coffin for their burial. "Come on, let's head home, it's been a long day." And with that we left the hospital.

When we got home, Charlie went inside, while Jake and I stayed out on the porch. "Jake, will you tell Paul that I'm not mad at him? Never mind, I need to tell him face-to-face, will you go get him for me?"

"Bella," He said, looking at me a little weirdly, "Aren't you afraid he'll attack you again? That this time, he'll hurt you even worse?"

"Jake!! He's your friend!" How could he say that?

"Bella, I meant-never mind-why would you be afraid of anything, your Isabella Swan." He said in a very sarcastic tone.

"Jake, I'm afraid of a lot of things. But I know that Paul would never intentionally hurt me. He was just mad that the Cullen's were back and I was going to leave you for them and break his brother's heart. He was just worried about you, Jake."

"Bella, have you already talked to him?" Jacob asked.

"No, why"

"Because, he didn't even know why. He just got so mad and pissed off at them returning. And then he said something similar to what you said." He gave a small laugh, his eyes shining brightly in the dark. He noticed me staring and his look became more soft and gentle. He leaned down as I reached up so that our lips met. He pulled me closer as the kiss became deeper. Just as I parted my lips, a voice came out of the woods, scaring me to death.

**Oooooo guess who it is!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon or any characters of Stephenie Meyer.**

**Sorry to disappoint you edwardsgirl14 and midnightmoons and all you others.  
**

_ Last chapter_

"_Because, he didn't even know why. He just got so mad and pissed off at them returning. And then he said something similar to what you said." He gave a small laugh, his eyes shining brightly in the dark. He noticed me staring and his look became more soft and gentle. He leaned down as I reached up so that our lips met. He pulled me closer as the kiss became deeper. Just as I opened my mouth, a voice came out of the woods, scaring me to death._

**_Chapter 11 (Paul POV)_**

I watched Jake and Bella on the porch. I couldn't believe that she could be so forgiving. I gave her scars that would be there forever. Now she had warm scars to go with the cold scar on her hand. I remember Jacob telling us or rather thinking of it on one of our scouting trips.

Sam came up by my side. _Of course she's forgiving; she thinks everything is her fault. You would have loved her being so cold to the doctor today. It surprised me. I thought she would forgive them too, but she completely ignored the leech. I thought Jacob's grin couldn't get any bigger._ We laughed as Sam pictured it in his mind, Jake holding Bella while walking away from the doctor. His grin was the largest I had ever seen. _Go talk to her, she's probably thinking that you still hate her._

And with that, I changed form and got into some jeans that Sam brought and walked towards them. I guess I _could_ have waited until they were done kissing, but it looked like a lot more would be going on. So, I decided to interrupt before Bella had to go inside.

"Nice night, huh? I bet you two were just enjoying the stars, weren't you?" I asked, watching Bella's face go red as she hid her face against Jacob. Jacob gave me a look that said _I'll get you back for this._

"Well, I think I'll just leave you two alone. See ya tomorrow, Bells" Jake gave her a quick kiss and left. But I knew he would be watching from the woods. Just as Sam was.

"So, --" I didn't get very far when Bella hugged me and told me everything was fine.

"I don't blame you, Paul. You just did what's in your nature to do. Anyways, I'm fine." Bella said with sincerity in her voice.

"But Bella, you'll have those scars forever." I touched the one along her jaw. "Bella, how could you forgive me so easily?"

"Paul, I have so many scars, what'll be a few more?" She paused, thinking quickly, her face calculating, "You know what, promise me one thing if you think I'm forgiving you too easily." I nodded, waiting for her to go on. "You have to learn self control so that your emotions won't get the better of you."

I stared at her. "Bella, you know, that's pretty hard to do… But I'll do it. I know I have the worst control out of the pack. This could be good for me. I won't change every time I smell a leech."

"See! This was a good thing!" She exclaimed, all excited.

"Bella, how is this a 'good thing'? You getting hurt are not good. I don't see how you're all happy about this!"

She turned to look at me. Her expression solemn. "Paul, what if it was someone else and something even worse happened. I'm lucky that I got a few scars instead of being ripped to shreds. You could have killed someone."

She had thought of everything. I couldn't argue with her anymore. "Alright," I pulled out my hand. "Deal." And with that we shook hands. I would start lessons tomorrow with Sam.

As I was getting off the porch to say bye, Charlie came out looking at me then Bella. I was wondering if he thought it was weird that Jake was here when he saw her last, not me. "Well, hope you get feeling better, Bella. Bye Charlie." And with that I left. Not knowing that Charlie had heard everything that was said that night.

**Charlie's an eavesdropper!! Tsk, tsk, tsk. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon or any characters of Stephenie Meyer.**

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. By the way, Charlie's a pretty down-to-earth calm guy. **

_Last Chapter_

_As I was getting off the porch to say bye, Charlie came out looking at me then Bella. I was wondering if he thought it was weird that Jake was here when he saw her last, not me. "Well, hope you get feeling better, Bella. Bye Charlie." And with that I left. Not knowing that Charlie had heard everything that was said that night._

_**Chapter 11 (Bella's POV)**_

I watched Paul walk away, hoping he didn't beat himself up too badly. I turned around to walk into the house when I caught Charlie staring at me intently. _Uh-oh._

"Hey Dad, I think I'm going to go straight to bed, I'm sore all over." His expression softened and I slipped through the door. I was almost to the stairs when Charlie's voice stopped me.

"Bella, is it true? The Cullen's and Jacob and the others?" His eyes still staring at me. He had heard the stories from Billy already, but didn't believe him.

"Dad, were you listening to my conversation? How could you!? Eavesdropping is a sin, Dad!!" I tried to ignore his questions but still he went on.

"**Isabella**, tell me. Is it or is it not true?"

I gave up, he wasn't going to stop. "Yes Dad, it's true."

He was speechless. He opened his mouth to speak twice before he finally found his voice. "Why didn't… How could you…What happ…" He might have found his voice, but he still couldn't formulate words. He turned and walked to the couch and sat down. I watched him for a bit; he just sat there looking at nothing. I went upstairs knowing he needed a little time to sort his thoughts. I took a bottle of water and my medication pills with me.

I kept thinking as I brushed my teeth _I'm going to tell him everything tomorrow, he'll understand. He's not like mom. _I went to bed, but after my pills ran out, I couldn't sleep. I decided to go downstairs and eat something. My back was sore every time I moved a muscle. By the time I got downstairs; I just wanted to lie down on the couch and not move forever. I went into the kitchen and saw Charlie, sitting there. I decided this would be a good time to talk to him, so I got a glass of milk and muffin and sat down.

"So,… I bet you have a few questions." I started.

He didn't say anything for several minutes. Then hesitantly opened his mouth and the questions were flowing. "How are the Cullen's able to be around people, are they the ones responsible for the disappearances that happened in the woods? How could you—"

I cut him off before he went on, "No, the Cullen's aren't responsible for the deaths, they are vegetarian vampires, they eat animals, not people."

"But then what was happening in the woods, with all the missing hikers?"

"That was a different vampire." I paused, wondering if I should tell him. Oh, well, here I go, "I was the reason she was killing people. She wanted to get to me. Jacob and Sam and the rest of the pack protected me, but I went out of the area and Victoria followed me. That was the person who kidnapped me."

"But why did she want you, and how did you get away?" He was pretty good about taking all this. I must have gotten all the Charlie genes.

"She wanted me because Edward killed her mate last year, when I ran off to Phoenix. Remember?" He nodded his head. "It wasn't because of Forks; it was because there were two vampires after me. So she wanted me to kill me out of revenge, mate for mate. But she didn't know until she captured me that Edward had left. So because I wasn't Edward's mate anymore, she didn't have any reason to kill me, well, except my blood."

"And your scars, they're from Paul?" His look was murderous, I was thinking to tell him no but he already heard our conversation. Plus, I didn't want to keep secrets from him, anymore. Well, at least some I would keep to myself. Like the motorcycles.

"Yes, but it's not his fault dad. He couldn't control his temper when he found out that the Cullen's were back. He thought that I would go back to them and hurt Jake. Dad, he promised me he'll work on his temper and self-control."

"I don't care. I don't want you around that boy. Or any of them!" He screamed.

"So... I can't be around my boyfriend? Or any of my other friends? I can't go to the wedding either?" I asked question over question, waiting for him to break down. Finally he did. I could be with Paul only if someone like Jake or Sam was around me.

"Bells, how could you be with _him _if you knew what he was?" He looked at me, afraid of what my reaction would be. I knew who he was talking about.

"Dad, I don't want to talk about them. They didn't want me, so I don't want to talk about them or anything."

"Can you tell me anything about them?"

"Uh. Maybe some time later, Dad."

"Okay, Bells, I'm going to go to the station. I'll let you rest. You don't have to go back to school for a few days if you don't want to, okay?" Looking at me to see if I wanted to or not.

"I don't think so Dad. Maybe tomorrow. I think I'll just conk out on the couch." And when he finally left, I did just that. After a few hours of blissful sleep, thanks to my medicine, I woke up to arms holding me, and I was no longer on the couch.

"What the hell do you think your doing in my bed!?"

**Uh-oh. Somebody's in trouble. :) Maybe. hehehehe**

**See! Charlie's mad but still calm like Bella is. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon or any characters of Stephenie Meyer.**

_Last Chapter_

_"I don't think so Dad. Maybe tomorrow. I think I'll just conk out on the couch." And when he finally left, I did just that. After a few hours of blissful sleep, thanks to my medicine, I woke up to arms holding me, and I was no longer on the couch._

_"What the hell do you think your doing in my bed!?"_

_**Chapter 12 (Bella's POV)**_

That's what I would've yelled except I was perfectly comfortable lying there in Jake's arms. I never wanted to move. He was warm and trusting but more importantly warm, it was cold in the house and he just warmed me up. **(A/N: HAH! tricked ya!:) Nobody got yelled at. Yet.)**

"Mmmm, your so warm, Jake." I snuggled closer to him. He didn't push me away or anything, just held me tighter.

"That's all you love me for, isn't it? My warmth. Man, have I been played." He said teasingly.

"Well, your warmth and your cooking. Especially your cookies!" I loved his peanut butter cookies, it was supposedly a Black recipe handed down generation-to-generation. I didn't care. They were good.

"Yeah, how could I forget. You practically ate all of 'em. I don't think even Sam and I combined could eat as much as you did." He laughed, recalling the memory. I did eat a lot. And then got sick from eating all of them. But they were soooo good!!

"I didn't eat them all. You and Charlie and Billy had some."

"Oh, yeah, one each!" He started laughing even more. Well, ha, the jokes on him. He wasn't even paying any attention to me. At least until he started to fall off the bed. Hehehehe. Don't mess with me. I can push a werewolf out of my bed. He looked up at me, startled, then started laughing again. I plopped back on the bed, wincing as my back hit the mattress. Jacob stood up and leaned over me, pinning me to the bed. He came closer until our lips met. His hands traveled to my back, pressing me closer to him. I winced as he applied pressure to the wounds. Jake pulled back almost immediately, "Bells, I'm so sorry. I didn't even realize. I forgot all about your--"

I silenced him with a kiss and pulled back, "Jake, it's okay. I'll be fine. I just need to change the bandages. And maybe take a shower." Though I wasn't suppose to until Saturday, but it was only Thursday. Tomorrow, I would go to school and see everybody. _Everybody. Oh, holy crow. _"Jake," I asked hesitantly, "Are the Cullen's back for sure?"

He looked at me for a few minutes before answering, "Yeah Bells, their back for now."

I grimaced, "So it wasn't just a visit then."

Jacob pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head. "You don't have to go to Forks, you can come and go to school with me in La Push."

"Jake, I have two more weeks to finish." Laughing at his comment. "Anyways, I would just be running from them."

"You are so stubborn." He released me and put me back on the bed. "We better redo your bandages, Emily's getting her dresses in today. So you have to go get fit. Though I'm not for sure if you can with your bandages."

Since I couldn't take a shower, I just used a wet rag and kept the towel on as I trudged back to my room. "Alright, got everything?"

And with that, he redid my wounds, carefully taking his time on my back. I would've done it myself but it's not like I can reach my back and do the bandages. I wouldn't want Charlie to do that, that would be WAY too weird. So Jacob was the next best thing. No way was I going back to the hospital now that_ he_ was there.

"Bella?" Jake said as he put more gauze on the wound.

"Hmmm?"

"Are you sure your up for today? Maybe we should wait on the wedding shopping plans." He said. I felt tape on my sides to keep the gauze on and blushed when I felt the warmth and pressure of his fingers.

"I'm perfectly fine, Jake. I just can't take the knock-out medicine until I get back home." I said while standing up from my lying position on the bed. I wrapped the towel back around my body and went to the bathroom to change clothes.

We were on our way over there when Jake asked me a question about the wedding.

"So, what song have you picked out to sing for Sam and Emily?" I decided since Jacob was the best man, that I might have him sing with me. I never sang in front of anybody, Emily heard me one day singing along on the radio while we were making dinner and declared that I would sing at her wedding. I would sing her wedding song to be exact.

"Well, I want something country for Sam but also something for Emily." I sighed, still not knowing what to pick. I just hadn't found the right song. "This is a nightmare!"

Jacob laughed, "Your scared of weddings but not of werewolves and vampires. You, Isabella Swan, are weird."

"Yeah, but that's why you love me!" He chuckled and held me closer to him. "Mmmm, I do. I do love you."

We had never said it aloud, or if we did, it was when we were teasing each other. "I love you too, Jake."

He gave me a quick peck on the lips and kept driving. We had to go to Port Angeles for the dresses to be fitted. When we got there, Emily and Sam were waiting by their car. I wasn't even out of the truck when Emily pulled me into a bear hug. "Emily, I have to breathe!!"

"Oh!! I'm so sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to hurt you. Are you okay?" She released me, frantically checking over me.

"It's okay Emily, I'm just a little sore still." Sam and Jacob joined us. "So, which shop do we go into to get fitted?"

"Well," Emily said, worried and kind of disappointed. "The dresses were shipped to Seattle, so we have to go there Saturday. If that's okay?" She looked at me worried again.

"Yeah, it's fine. I can go shopping for some new clothes for summer." I didn't really want to, but I figured that I could make up some excuse to go. Plus, I needed clothes that I wouldn't get hot in around Jake.

"So," Jacob said. "What are we doing here then?"

"Well, we just found out, but we can go see a movie. If you want to." Emily said, feeling guilty that we drove here for nothing.

"I think you two can have some time alone. You guys go see a movie while Bells and I shop. We need to go to a music store and pick your song." Jacob looked at me for confirmation. I nodded and they left, but not after giving me another bear hug.

"So what store were you talking about?" I asked Jake after Sam and Emily left.

"You'll see." And with that we walked to the other side of the street and went a store. There were CD's everywhere. I went over to the country section and looked around before I picked one out, The Dixie Chicks-Taking the Long Way. I listened to the first 30 seconds of the first two. When I got to the third song, I loved it after the opening. _Forgive, sounds good. Forget, I'm not sure I could. They say time heals everything... But I'm still waiting. _

I listened to the rest of the song and I just had to buy it. I bought the CD and waited for Jake. I would just get something from Emily/Sam's collection or Jake's.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon or any characters of Stephenie Meyer. This chapter was longer, but I cut some out cuz it was just so not Bella. It was pretty off character. Anyways, I'm lovin the reviews!! PS:****I love Travelin Soldiers-its so sad but so good!!  
**

_Last Chapter_

_"You'll see." And with that we walked to the other side of the street and went a store. There were CD's everywhere. I went over to the country section and looked around before I picked one out, The Dixie Chicks-Taking the Long Way. I listened to the first 30 seconds of the first two. When I got to the third song, I loved it after the opening._

_'Forgive, sounds good. Forget, I'm not sure I could. They say time heals everything... But I'm still waiting.'_

_I listened to the rest of the song and I just had to buy it. I bought the CD and waited for Jake. I would just get something from Emily/Sam's collection or Jake's._

_**Chapter 14 (Bella's POV)**_

Jacob had dropped me off at my house. Charlie was already home, but hiding out in his room. I started upstairs and went into the bathroom to clean up as much as I could. I walked into my room and saw a box on my bed. A note was on top:

_Bells, _

_Your mother and Phil sent this to you as an early graduation present._

_Charlie._

I opened it up to see a new IPOD. Phil must be into music or something, he was always giving me CD's and such. I logged on the computer and decided to get some songs downloaded for tomorrow. I really didn't want to listen to everybody talk. I put only thirty five songs on it when I got really tired. I logged off and got in bed. I pulled the covers over my head and for once, I had no nightmares, no dreams, no nothing. I woke up to the rain against my window. Couldn't be sunny, could it? I pulled on a shirt that wouldn't show my bandages too bad. I would be wearing my rain jacket over it, so nobody would see anything except the scratch along my face.

When I got downstairs, Charlie had already left. I checked the clock for the first time this morning. 11:30. Crap. I would be getting to school around lunchtime, maybe at the end of fourth hour. I hurried out the door and started my truck. The coolness felt satisfying on my burning wounds. I wondered briefly if they would stay warm. I would have to ask Jake or Sam. Plus tell them that I finally picked the song. It was the one I had on my new Ipod. I was so happy yet so depressed. Today would be the first time I would see Edward since he left me in the forest. And Alice since my birthday. _If their still here._ They probably left already. Nope. There in the parking lot was a silver volvo. _Great. Just great._ I parked as far away as I could. _As if that would matter._

Why can't I ever catch a break? Seriously.

I went and got a slip from Mrs. Cope and in return she gave me a pitying look mixed with a warning look. Pity that the Cullen's were back and warning that the Cullen's were back and stay away from them. I was on my way out when she spoke to the nurse, "I'm surprised she hasn't taken off like her mother did. Well, taken off again." The door closed behind me. There was just a few minutes left of English class, so I went ahead there, not wanting to be the first one to lunch. I took a deep breath and hoped neither one of _them _were in this class.

I stepped in the room and everybody turned to stare at me, or gawk, either way, these people couldn't stop. I gave my slip to the teacher and the bell rang. I waited for her to tell me what my homework was while everybody else filed out for lunch. After a few minutes, I was walking to lunch, not ready to face anybody. At the last minute, I put in the earbugs for my Ipod and listened to the song that I listened to yesterday.

"Forgive, sounds good.

Forget, I'm not sure I could.

They say, time heals everything,...

But I'm still waiting."

I walked in and got in line behind Angela. I'm glad it wasn't anybody else.

"Hey Ang." I gave her a weak smile.

"Hi," She looked nervous. "So, I got that mix CD you wanted."

"Thank you so much Ang, I actually picked the song last night." Angela was the only one I told at Forks that I was singing at a wedding. I had asked her for country music just before I was attacked.

She looked interested, she had an amazing voice, I found out. I was at her house one time and we were just singing along to some song. "So are you listening to it now?"

"No, this one I'm listening to is Not Ready to Make Nice." I started the song over and gave her the Ipod. The lunch line was moving very slow today. And I was late too. I tried not looking over at any of the tables. Luckily Angela spoke up before temptation got to me.

"I've heard this before, it's really good." She gave me one of the earbugs and we listened to it as we went through the line. When we got to the cashier, Angela gave me back the ipod and waited for me to pay.

We sat down at the opposite end from **them**. I was grateful for Angela, I really was. She was just like me. Except she wasn't clumsy, or blushed as bad as I did, or knew of vampires and werewolves, or... Oh well, she was the closest one who was like me. We were halfway done eating when the principal came in.

"Students, I have a few announcements to make." The cafeteria hushed. "Graduation and prom is coming up and we still haven't voted for prom king/queen candidates. So without further ado, does anybody have any nominations for king candidates?"

"Mike" Came several people.

"Nick" Came another.

"Ben"

A few others were named, and then came queen. At my old school, all the head cheerleaders won the crown with the rest of the cheerleaders being the candidates. I was surprised when several people yelled out my name. Angela did too.

"NO! I don't accept!!" I yelled across the room.

"What was that?" He must have not heard me screaming. Ok, one more time.

"I--" Jessica had clamped a hand over my mouth.

"She accepts Mr. McCue." She didn't let go until he was gone.

I took deep breaths as the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Advanced Biology. Edward would be in this class. At my desk. Sure enough, as I walked in, there he was staring at me. I had resisted all lunch to look at him. It wouldn't be so easy this time. Especially with him sitting next to me. Well, good time to listen to music. I could hide the cords under my hair. As long as Mr. Bahner didn't call on me, I was fine.

I had just sat down, aware of everybody once again watching me, when he started talking, "Bella, I'm sorry I left, I can't believe how stupid I was to leave you. I don't know how to make it up to you. Please, tell me how I--" And I was blasting music on my Ipod not listening to a word he said. I love music. You can always get away from the real world with it. I looked over at Angela, she was looking like she pitied Edward and trying hard not to laugh at the same time. Everybody else either was chuckling or had a smirk on their face. I tried not to look smug as I turned my attention back to the teacher.

I was listening to Face Down by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus when I noticed that everybody was leaving. The bell must have rung. I stood up and was about to leave when someone grabbed my arm, not Edward or Alice, but Rosalie. With the whole Cullen family there behind her.

"Bella, we need to talk."

**Sorry if this chapter is a little whack, I was awake around 4 in the morning and decided to write this after listening to the song. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon or any characters of Stephenie Meyer.**

**People, I love your reviews! **

_Last Chapter_

_I was listening to Face Down by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus when I noticed that everybody was leaving. The bell must have rung. I stood up and was about to leave when someone grabbed my arm, not Edward or Alice, but Rosalie. With the whole Cullen family there behind her._

_"Bella, we need to talk."_

_**Chapter 15 (Bella's POV)**_

"No, I don't think we do." I tried to leave, but she wouldn't let go of my arm.

"No, Bella. Now look, I—"

"LET ME GO!" I tried again to get out of her grip, but it only caused me pain. My stitches in my shoulder felt like they were on fire. My arm hurt too from trying to pull away from her. I screamed out in pain, and Mr. Bahner came to the rescue.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Rosalie let me go and I stumbled back, breathing hard. Tears were streaming down my face as the pain got more and more excruciating. I ran out of the room leaving my book bag, I didn't care, I just kept running and the pain just kept coming. I ran into the bathroom and slunk down on the floor, not caring how dirty it was.

I was still sobbing when a teacher came in, carrying my bag. "Hi." She knelt down by me. She was pretty young; I never had her for any of my classes. "Come on. Let's go back to my classroom and get you all cleaned up. It's my free hour and the bell has already rung." She added the last part when I looked at her in terror. I didn't want anybody seeing me. How pathetic I really was.

I got up with her help and followed her to her room. There were mirrors all around the room with musical instruments on one side. She was the new music teacher. I went over and picked up a flute. I decided to put it down just in case I broke it. I wondered what other instruments she had. She interrupted my thoughts though.

"So… do you sing?"

"No, not really. Well kind of. By the way, thank you." I replied.

"No problem. I'm gonna have to go make some copies. Be right back." I'm sure she's probably alerting the teachers that I wouldn't be going to their classes. Darn, I won't get to go to gym, not that I could play anyways. I was really going to have to thank Paul for that one.

I stayed with Mrs. Hopkins for the rest of the hour. She had talked to my P.E. teacher and asked if I could stay in her classroom since I couldn't play. Of course she would know that, everybody knew everything in Forks**.  
**

Anyways, I was to spend every sixth hour in her classroom. I was glad it was her planning hour. All I did that first day was listen to my music and look around the room, just curious to what she had. I was leafing through her sheet music when I found a song that I had loved two years ago _Think of Me. _I had left the soundtrack at my house, but when I went back to Phoenix, I asked Mom to pack all my cd's and favorite movies for me to take back with me.

The song was from Phantom of the Opera, a play that the school put on right before I left for rainy Forks. I hadn't even bothered trying out; I would have fallen of stage or killed somebody. I vaguely remembered the dancing in it, yep, I would have severely injured someone. I was too engrossed in my thoughts to register Mrs. Hopkins coming up beside me.

"I love this one." I had dropped the folder and papers went flying as I screamed at the top of my lungs. I had probably jumped five feet in the air and two over. She was trying not to laugh but it wasn't working. I was almost back to normal breathing when she finally stopped laughing. I was about to say something to her when the bell rang, signaling the end of school. I helped pick the papers up and said goodbye after thanking her again.

I walked through all the paths listening to the new Red High Heels song and over to where the student parking lot was. Students were still there. Probably waiting for me, they probably heard all about it. Stupid small Forks town. I was still walking to my truck, when I noticed someone was sitting in the back of the bed, with the tailgate down. He was just sitting there with an amused face while watching me. I started to mouth the words, knowing that _they_ were watching me.

"Well, you can watch me walk if you want to, want to

I'll bet you want me back now, don't you, don't you

I'm about to show you just how missin' me feels

In my red high heels"

I couldn't go any further. By the time I got to Jake, I could barely walk and breathe at the same time. Jacob just rolled his eyes and jumped off the bed. He wrapped his arms around me and carefully lifted me up onto the back of the truck. "So how was your day?" He kept on the ground, even though I was still eye level with him. His arms were around me still and I took comfort from that. I groaned and leaned into his chest.

"I take it you don't want to talk about it."

"Nope." I had looked at the arm Rosalie grabbed; it had bruises from her hand. I kept my jacket covering it; I didn't want Jake getting all mad. "But I do want to go home. I need to rest for tomorrow."

"And you need to tell me what we're singing for the wedding."

"Well, let me get off and let's go home."

"Nope, not until you tell me what happened today."

"Jake, not here."

"Angela told me already. Now you have to go to prom. HA!" _Oh crap_, I forgot the queen nomination. Now I would have to look for a dress tomorrow. I looked around the parking lot for Angela. Grrrr. She was going to get it.

"And you thought you weren't going to go. Tsk. tsk. tsk. Bad Bella."

"You know, I could kick you somewhere really hard right now." His eyes went up in surprise, immediately stopped his chuckling and took an unconscious step back, not a big one, but big enough for me to jump down. When I made it down safely, I looked up at Jacob and smiled my biggest smile. "Hah! You thought I was actually going to do that!! HA!" I turned away and was almost at my driver's door when Jake grabbed me from behind, pulling me closer.

"That was SO not fair Bella." He said.

"Yeah, well, I…" He turned me around and silenced me with a kiss. Not just a kiss, but a deep and long kiss which had us both breathing hard at the end. And me ending up against the truck. A few whistles were heard, so were a couple of suggestions to get a room. Hehehe. Okay. I hopped in the truck and Jake pushed me over so that I sat in the middle.

When we got to his house, I put in the cd that Ang had given me. Jake and I listened to it, just relaxing on the couch. Ever so often he would kiss me. I was getting really tired by the time Billy and Charlie came in. I yawned as I stood up to meet them. "Hey Dad."

He looked at me, making sure I wasn't going into a depression or anything. Probably also making sure I was still in one piece and not all scratched up. "Hey Bells, how was your day?"

"Oh, it was fine."

"Nuh-uh. Tell him."

"No."

"Tell him."

"Jake, no."

"If you won't, I will."

This could last forever. I just was getting too sleepy so I gave in.

"Fine. I'm one of the Prom Queen Candidates."

Congrats came from both of them.

"Yeah, thanks."

"You sound really enthused about it, Bells." Charlie snickered, knowing that I really, really, REALLY, didn't want to go.

"Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up." And they did too. All three of them.

I was heading out the door when Jacob stopped me. "Bells, where you going? We're only teasin."

"Yeah, I decided to go ask Quil to prom. Maybe Paul even." Uh-oh. I didn't like that look he was wearing.

"Really." Our dads went to the other room, giving us privacy. Jake had pinned me against the door. "You rather go with Quil or Paul than me?"

"I doubt you want to go anyways." Knowing it was completely the opposite.

"Mmmm." He leaned down, kissing my neck. My breath caught in my throat. "You know that's not true. At least this time, I'm invited." I couldn't reply as he worked his way up, finally reaching my mouth. We kissed, me up against the door and him holding me there. I gasped as I saw the Pack through the screen door, just waiting in the yard, watching us. Jake turned around; obviously mad at whoever disrupted our little make out session.

"Jake, we were suppose to have a pack meeting."

"Yeah, I was coming." He was still mad and the others could see it still. Wow, this was so not like him.

"So…" Paul cut the tension. "How about them stars? Lovely huh?"

I looked at him, then burst out laughing, holding my sides. "Is that what you always say when your interrupting us?" My question was a little bit marred by my laughing. I finally could breathe again when I caught Jake staring at me. "What?"

"Nothing. I have to go." He gave me a quick kiss and left. I noticed the others were wondering what was with Jake too. Only Sam didn't have that weird funny face everybody else, including me, was wearing. Maybe Jake was worried about today. Something was off with him. He never got mad at Sam. Hmmmm. Something to think about. I went back inside. The men were watching the game in their chairs. I sat on the couch again and immediately fell asleep. I figured that they would wake me up when it was time to go home.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon or any characters of Stephenie Meyer.**

_Last Chapter_

"_Nothing. I have to go." He gave me a quick kiss and left. I noticed the others were wondering what was with Jake too. Only Sam didn't have that weird funny face everybody else, including me, was wearing. Maybe Jake was worried about today. Something was off with him. He never got mad at Sam. Hmmmm. Something to think about. I went back inside. The men were watching the game in their chairs. I sat on the couch again and immediately fell asleep. I figured that they would wake me up when it was time to go home._

**_Chapter 16 (Jacob's POV)_**

I've been watching Bella ever since she got to school. Sam told me to, just in case they try something. Sam was on the other side of the school, watching the leeches. I was watching Bella as she got her homework and left the building. I moved around the trees, trying to get a good look at her in the lunchroom, making sure she's okay. She and her friend sat down at opposite ends of the table. Nobody sat around the Cullen's. I was laughing at the end of lunch, so was Sam. Bella-prom queen. I knew she hadn't planned to go. I was going to have to tease her about that one. I heard Sam's thoughts about Bella getting queen-_ I can see it now, Bella going up to get her tiara, tripping over nothing and then having to go to the hospital. _We both saw it as he pictured it in his mind. We started laughing again although it sounded like we were choking in wolf form.

I stopped immediately after realizing I had lost Bella. Where did she go? I started to check the classrooms. I finally found her in the lab. Sitting next to _him_. He was staring at her throughout the whole hour. I thought of ways to rip him to shreds. The bell finally rung, but Bella couldn't get out fast enough when the whole Cullen family came behind her. One of them grabbed Bella; I took off towards my clothes to change. _You'll be alpha soon, control yourself. Don't over react Jake._

I tried to calm down to change. I would be alpha when Sam was on his honeymoon. The rest of the pack new this, but they didn't know that I would remain alpha after Sam was back. I didn't want to be alpha, it would take time away from Bella. Speaking of her, I wasn't going to let those leeches harm my mate. I ran back to the building and the Cullen's were still there. They turned as I came in, smelling my scent. The doctor came forward and stopped three feet from me, not wanting to test my composure.

"Leave Bella alone." I looked to the one that broke Bella's heart first, then to the rest of them. "If you ever come near her again, I—"

"No need. She obviously doesn't care about us anymore. So why bother. We'll leave her alone, don't worry." The one who had grabbed her, spoke. _Edward_ looked at her weirdly. Then realization dawned on his face. He spoke next, "Yes, I wonder how long until she no longer cares about you, she'll outgrow you like she did us."

I snorted, yeah right she outgrew you. She'll never stop caring for them. "I believe that is was _you _who outgrew _her_. She told me that she was just a distraction for you, nothing more than a human. And you got bored with her and went off." He looked hurt, but I knew if he actually cared about her at all, he would've never left her. The others looked at him surprisingly. "Again, I warn you. Don't ever come near her again." And with that, I left. Not until later did I realize that Edward read minds. How could I forget that! I would have to block my thoughts around him.

After the meeting with the bloodsuckers, I went to find Bella. She was in a music room, listening to her Ipod. I wonder if Bella will end up with me or the other leech. I knew she still had feelings for him, but I don't know who she'll stay with. I watched her as she sang softly to herself. The bell rang and I went to wait on her truck bed, wanting to surprise her. I overheard two of her friends talking about Bella getting nominated for prom. The one that was with Bella at lunch was called Angela. I could just say that she told me.

It was another few minutes before she came into view. She looked nervous and was pulling her jacket sleeve down. She looked up at me and stumbled in surprise. Only Bella. She was always falling, never having anybody pick her back up. She smiled brightly at me and started smiling at me, mouthing Red High Heels. I remembered last week when she and Emily were singing along to the radio while making dinner for us.

I jumped off the truck and caught her in my arms. I picked her up and put her where I had just been sitting. I was still holding onto her when I asked her,"So how was your day?"

She didn't answer, just buried her head in my chest. I couldn't think clearly when I was in her scent. I kept talking and finally remembered to bring up prom. "Angela told me already. Now you have to go to prom. HA!" I laughed at her expression, she looked so mad. "And you thought you weren't going to go. Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Bad Bella." Now she looked really mad. She was trying to get out of my arms, but I wouldn't have it.

"You know, I could kick you somewhere really hard right now." Where did that come from?! I released my hold on her and stepped backwards. She quickly jumped down and smiled. How cruel was she, to even think of doing that to a guy. Well, me anyways, though it wouldn't do anything to me. She can kick Paul or that Mike kid or even _him_ in the balls any day.

"Hah! You thought I was actually going to do that!!HA!" She walked quickly to the driver's side of the pickup, no way was I going to let her get away with that. I turned her around and pinned her up against the truck. "That was SO not fair, Bella." Staring at her beautiful face. She started to talk but I silenced her with a kiss and I wanted those leeches who were watching to know that she was mine. When it ended, she was red as a tomato and quickly opened the door and hopped up. I pushed her over so that I could drive. I wrapped my arm around her waist and drove to my house. Bella and I just sat on my couch listening to a mix cd that her friend got her. We were just relaxing when our dads came in.

Sam came later, wanting to announce the alpha thing earlier than planned. I was wanting to tell Bella first, but wasn't able to, so I left her at my house, thinking she'd be gone. I wouldn't be able to see her until tomorrow when we went to Seattle. The pack was shocked and Paul, I thought he would've been mad, but he was doing really good, only a little angry. Those lessons seemed to be working, even if he only had one so far. They accepted it finally and I got to go home. I saw Bella's truck in my driveway. _She must of been too tired to drive. Charlie must of took her home._ I stepped inside the house and immediately went to the kitchen. I was eating a cake that Bells had made for me, when I spotted a note.

_Jake,_

_Charlie decided to let Bella stay here._

I went back to the living room and saw her, sleeping on the couch. I couldn't see her face since her back was turned to me. I picked her up and carried her down the hall and placed her on my bed.

"Jake, don't ever leave me." She mumbled.

"Of course not, Bells. I'll never leave you, never." I said into her ear as I laid beside her. "Goodnight, my beautiful Bella."

The only reply I got was a mmmmmm. Oh well, I'll take what I can.

**I don't mean to make Jake sound all male dominant. But that's the way it came out. Alpha's are not into sharing mates. They know when they meet their soul mate. Plus, Jake's worried that Edward is going to do something to Bella and well, he's not going to let her go that easy. He and Sam are fighting about alpha. The elders suggested it to Sam (pretty much ordering him) and so Sam decided that he'll step down so he can spend more time with Emily and hopefully make a family of his own (hint, hint) **

**So, Jakes not bad or anything, just stressed out.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon or any characters of Stephenie Meyer.**

**Sam kind of wants to be the alpha still, but doesn't. He wants to spend more time with Emily, especially since their about to get married. I'm glad you guys didn't think Jake was all male dominant. Because that's how it sounded like to me. Okay here is Edwards POV of the same scene from last chapter. **

_Last Chapter___

I went back to the living room and saw her, sleeping on the couch. I couldn't see her face since her back was turned to me. I picked her up and carried her down the hall and placed her on my bed.

"Jake, don't ever leave me." She mumbled.

"Of course not, Bells. I'll never leave you, never." I said into her ear as I laid beside her. "Goodnight, my beautiful Bella."

The only reply I got was a mmmmmm. Oh well, I'll take what I can.

**Chapter 17 (Edward's POV)**

I stared at her all through fifth hour, trying to make her look at me. I wish I could read her mind right now, to see if she hates me, or at least forgives me. Probably not, that's why she's avoided me. Us. The whole family.

_Edward,_ Alice thought to me. _She's going to be late getting out of class; all of us are coming to talk to her. Stay until we get there._

Sure enough, Bella was still listening to her music when the bell rang. She finally looked up as my family was behind her. No one but the teacher was in the room, trying not to look inconspicuous. She started to leave, but before I could grab her, Rosalie did.

"Bella, we need to talk." I was surprised, I thought Rosalie wouldn't acknowledge her, even after that little breakthrough we had. But what surprised me the most was Bella's response. Her voice was ice cold.

"No, I don't think we do." She tried to escape Rosalie's grasp but failed.

_I hope she's not gripping her arm to hard. It looks like Bella's in pain. _Carlisle said in his doctor voice.

_Why won't she talk to me? Her best friend! Well, ex-best friend, until Edward made the stupidest mistake ever. _Alice, of course.

_I wonder if she forgives any of us, she's talking, so thats a plus. _Rosalie

_She looks like she's hurting. She looks horrible. I can see what he's done to her. Not just him, but all of us. We left her. Her family deserted her. I wouldn't know what to do if Rosalie left me and the whole family agreed to leave and I couldn't do anything to stop it. _Emmett.

_I wish she would come back, I miss my daughter. _Esme

The last one was surprising, he himself looked like he was being stabbed all over._ Edward, her heart, it feels like its breaking into tiny pieces. There's pain all over. How can she stand it? I don't think I can take much more of this. _Jasper said, taking a closer step to the door.

I looked closer at Bella. Her once deep chocolate eyes were now flat, brown eyes that barely had any life to them. She did look like she was in pain. With us just being there. Seeing us.

"No, Bella. Now look, I--"

"LET ME GO!!" She screamed. She pulled back again, testing Rosalie's grip once again. This time, she pulled too hard, we all smelled fresh blood coming from her wounds. She winced in pain, but ignored it.

Mr. Bahner moved in between Bella and Rosalie, causing Rosalie to let go and Bella get away. She was crying as she ran. Jasper was the only one who was a little grateful for Bella's departure. _Her pain was too much. It just kept getting worse and worse. I can still feel it from here._ Jasper told me.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Mr. Bahner said. All of us watched as Mr. Bahner left the building trying to find Bella. I heard the thoughts of someone, a teacher, watching as Bella ran past her into the girl's bathroom. I wondered again if she'll ever love me. I stopped walking. I forgot all about that. I had told her that I didn't love, that I didn't want her. I took a unneeded breath. Crap.

_Jeez what the hell is his problem?_ Emmett

I glared at him. "Bella thinks I don't want her. She thinks I don't love her anymore."

He laughed like it was a joke, "Why would Bella think that? In fact, you can't read her mind, so therefore, you don't know what Bella thinks."

I didn't answer, just looked in the direction Bella was suppose to be.

"Edward," This time it was Carlisle who asked. "Why does Bella think that?"

I looked at Alice, who looked like she about to cry. _Just tell them._

"Because, that's what I told her when we all left." They all looked surprised and disbelieving. None of them had time to respond as we smelled something walk in. A werewolf. It was Jacob. I could feel my face harden. Carlisle stepped in front of me. Being our spokesperson. I tried to see if their were any other dogs around, I sensed one in the forest, Sam, but that was it. They're really gutsy. Sending one dog into a building with seven vampires. These pups were too full of themselves to know anything.

"Leave her alone." It didn't take a genius to figure out who he was talking about. I started reading his thoughts. _There's the one who broke her heart. _"If you ever come near her again, I—"

"No need. She obviously doesn't care about us anymore. So why bother. We'll leave her alone, don't worry." Like hell, I'll leave her alone! I was not going to let her go! I thought Rosalie had a change of heart. _Edward, listen to me, try to make him think that Bella will get over him. That he's just a fling, just like you were. _

"Yes, I wonder how long until she no longer cares about you, she'll outgrow you like she did us." It hurt to say things that shallow. Especially about Bella. I tried not to think that I was just a fling to Bella. I listened in on his thoughts again.

_Yeah right she outgrew you. She's never stopped caring for you._ "I believe you outgrew her." I saw her in his mind; they were sitting in a car. Her arms wrapped around herself. "She told me that she was just a distraction for you, nothing more than a human. And you got bored with her and went off." _He looks hurt, but if he even cared for her at all, he wouldn't have left her to deal with a sadistic vampire bent on her death._ "Again, I warn you. Don't ever come near her again." And with that he left, taking his thoughts and memories of Bella with him.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon or any characters of Stephenie Meyer.**

**(ouiplanete-that would be so funny, lol.)**

_Last Chapter_

_Yeah right she outgrew you. She's never stopped caring for you. "I believe you outgrew her." I saw her in his mind; they were sitting in a car. Her arms wrapped around herself. "She told me that she was just a distraction for you, nothing more than a human. And you got bored with her and went off." He looks hurt, but if he even cared for her at all, he wouldn't have left her to deal with a sadistic vampire bent on her death. "Again, I warn you. Don't ever come near her again." And with that he left, taking his thoughts and memories of Bella with him._

**Chapter 18 (Bella's POV)**

I awoke to Jake, with his arms wrapped around my waist. Again. I could get used to this. _Like I used to be._ Don't think of that. Happy Thoughts. Think happy thoughts!

Hmmm. Last time I fell asleep on my couch and ended up in my bed. This time I fell asleep on Jake's couch and ended up in his bed. I turned to Jake, just waking up.

"Hey." I whispered. He didn't answer, just pulled me closer and buried his face in my hair. He fell asleep quickly. I wrapped my arms around him and noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt. I let go and then was about to wrap them around him when I noticed my arm. The bruise was still there. I hope he or whoever took my jacket off, didn't see it.

After about five minutes, I too, fell asleep. I woke again to hushed whispers. I opened my eyes just barely to see who it was. Jake still had his arms around me, loosely this time. I finally recognized the voice as Sam. Oh yeah, we had to go to Seattle. I wondered what time it was. That was until I heard what they were talking, or whispering, about.

"Jake, calm down. Your alpha now, you have to do and think for the rest of the pack." His voice was strained.

"But Sam, do you see the bruise on her arm? It must have been when the blonde one grabbed her yesterday. Why didn't she tell me!?" He was past whispering.

I decided to speak up, "Because, you would act like this. Jake, calm down, sweetie. It's too early in the morning for drama." Jacob was surprised I was awake, but Sam didn't look too shocked. Jake calmed down though, probably because I called him sweetie, hmmmm, have to remember that. Before any of us could speak, Emily walked in the room. I realized that I was in Jake's bed. With Jake. With him half-naked. I was turning red by the second.

"Hey Bella, you guys aren't ready yet?" But before I could answer, she saw my bruise. "BELLA! What happened to your arm? Oh my!"

"It's fine, its just—"Jake cut me off before I could say anymore.

"The leeches." He answered simply but murderously. Emily bit her lip and said nothing. She and Sam left the room after telling us to be ready in ten minutes. I flopped back on the bed. My back was a bit better, not as sore, but I would have to stop and take my medicine at my house.

"Jake, can you redo my bandages again?" I asked, Emily was already gone, so Jake was the only option.

"Sure. If you tell me why you didn't say anything about the arm." He was looking at me, kind of sad, but also mad. Sad that I didn't say anything to him again. Mad at Rosalie for giving me a bruise.

"Okay, why didn't you tell me your alpha now? I know that didn't happen overnight." I countered with his question.

He sighed and left the room. He returned with a towel and bandages. "Here." And he threw the towel at me. I made sure he was turned around before I got out of my shirt and put the towel around me. "Okay." I crawled on his bed and laid on my stomach. I felt him pull the towel's edges apart so that he could take the old bandages off. After a few OW's, he finally got the bandages off. I heard him gasp and run his fingers over the stitches.

"Bella," his tone was disbelieving. "Bella, your wounds, their almost healed. They shouldn't be like this for another month or so. SAM!!"

"Jake! I'm half naked. Don't you dare let him in—"

"Too late. Jacob, what's wrong?" Sam said, nearby.

"Sam, her wounds, they're almost fully healed! It's impossible!" Jacob exclaimed.

Sam came closer and examined my wounds. He too ran his fingers over them. Okay, wrapping the towel around me now. "Maybe because their werewolf wounds, they heal faster?"

"No, Emily's healed like a normal person's would have."

"Thanks Sam. Call me weird."

"I've called you that several times." Jake's teasing came in.

"Grrrr." I wasn't expecting a growl back, but they both roared their loudest. I covered my ears, the howls too loud for me. They instantly stopped and looked at me. I dropped my hands and was about to ask what when I realized I was pretty cold. When I had covered my ears, I had accidentally dropped the towel. "Oh my--!! GET OUT!!"

But they weren't quick enough. I picked up the towel and ran to the bathroom. I locked the door behind me and sat down on the floor. I can't believe that just happened. Please tell me that didn't happen.

"Bella, please come out." I heard Jake's voice through the door.

"No." I said stubbornly.

"Bells," he chuckled. How DARE he laugh at me! "Come on out, we have to go to Seattle remember?"

"You guys go ahead without me." I didn't feel like facing any of them.

"I'm opening the door." He warned me.

"I'm not mov—" He opened the door and pushed me out of the way. He quickly picked me up, making sure that the towel was still wrapped, and carried me back to his bedroom. He set me down and smiled at me. His eyes were dancing, excited and amused.

"Don't be embarrassed Bells." He paused, looking at me. He was going to say something but then changed his mind. "Okay, we still have to get the rest of the bandages off." He reached out to my arms, but I stopped him.

"You know what; I think I'll have Emily do it." My cheeks were going red again.

"Really? Or are you just embarrassed that I'll see you again?" I could tell he didn't like my idea.

"Fine, just don't—" He shut me up with a kiss. He pulled back, amused once again. "Okay, let's get those bandages off."

* * *

After twenty minutes, we were finally ready to hit the road. Jake decided that I didn't have to have any more bandages put on, since they were healing so nicely. Plus, I wouldn't have to wear them while I got fit for my dresses. I blushed as I remembered Jake kissing my wounds softly.

"What are you blushing about, Bells?" Crap, I've been seen.

"Uh, nothing, Jake." We were sitting in the back of Emily's car. Jake didn't bother to buckle up, I was in the middle, buckled up, with his arm around my waist.

"I don't think you would be blushing over nothing, Bells. Tell me." Sam looked through the rearview mirror. I went red again. "Come on. Just tell me." He started kissing my neck, trying to break me. No, I would stand my ground.

"Jake, please," I pushed him away slightly and gave him my best puppy dog look. He caved. I won. HA!

After another long hour or two, we finally made it! Now the real torture would begin.

**Shopping is torture, I agree with Bella. I absolutely detest shopping. I wasn't going to type a bunch on the Seattle trip, but it turned out to be longer than expected. I'll give you a hint on the next chapter, we'll be seeing our favorite vampire family soon. Or at least Bella will. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon or any characters of Stephenie Meyer.**

_Last Chapter_

_"I don't think you would be blushing over nothing, Bells. Tell me." Sam looked through the rearview mirror. I went red again. "Come on. Just tell me." He started kissing my neck, trying to break me. No, I would stand my ground._

_"Jake, please," I pushed him away slightly and gave him my best puppy dog look. He caved. I won. HA!_

_After another long hour or two, we finally made it! Now the real torture would begin._

_**Chapter 19 (Bella's POV)**_

"Bella!!" Emily was getting frustrated with me. "You have to at least look like your trying!"

"Emily, I'm sorry. I just can't find anything." I was still looking for a dress to wear to prom.

"Why don't you go to the other store we passed on the way here? I'm sure they have something." I decided to go do that, but knowing me, I got lost. Hmmm. I wondered if the guys could hear me from here. Jake and Sam had taken off the minute we got here, so I had no clue where they were. I turned around to go to the nearest store, when I spotted it. The perfect dress. **(AN: picture on profile)**

It was simple. Black strapless, with white laces going up the front. I went inside and looked at the tag-560. Oh my freakin' lord. It was my size too!! Well, I _could_ try it on. No harm there, right?

I went to the dressing rooms and tried it on. I tried looking at it in the small mirrors but decided to step out to see myself in the full length ones. As soon as I stepped out, I tried to back-up. No luck. Alice slammed the door shut. "You aren't getting away without talking to us, Bella."

I stared at her. Maybe if I didn't say anything at all, they would let me go. Hmm. Probably not. Rosalie and Edward and Emmett were there too. Wait a second, "Get out of the girl's dressing rooms!!" I was still in my dress, which was pretty short. Maybe its a good thing that the cost is too much

"Bella, we need to talk." Jasper came in, calming my nerves. "There's nobody here anyways."

"What if I don't want to talk? What if I just want to be left alone!?" I was near hysteric. I tried to go in the dressing rooms but Alice still held the door shut. Jasper came up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder, instantly calming me down. "Jasper, leave my nerves alone."

"Bella, I can feel your pain. Please just talk to us. We just want to ease the pain we caused you."

I twisted around. Wrong thing to say, buddy. "That's all. That's all you want to do? Ease my pain? Well, sorry! Too late for that!! You're causing me more pain by just being near me! Leave me alone!" I finally got into my little room and stayed there until I was for sure they were gone. After thirty minutes, I peeked out, seeing nothing, I left the dressing rooms. I went to find the rack I had gotten the dress off of when guess who happened to be there waiting for me. Edward. Oh, happy day!

"Bella, please. I'm sorry. I want to make it up to you. Please just let me—"

"Excuse me," A girl with blonde hair and perfectly done nails asked, "Hi, I was wondering if you would take me to my prom."

I looked at her with disgust. She had the good looks and everything. I saw her friends waiting for her and them smirking at me. I rolled my eyes and put the dress on the rack and went to leave. But of course, Edward stopped me, "Excuse me," he said to the girl, then grabbed me and was out of the store in a blink of an eye. When I wasn't dizzy anymore, I focused on Edward. We had stopped at a little coffee shop. "Bella, please, hear me out, I'm begging you, please?"

"I can't Edward. You said all you needed to say in the forest that day." My eyes teared up as I tried to block the images out of my head.

"Please, Bella. I love you." I looked back up at him. My shock turned into anger. How dare he say that! What, he wanted to break my heart again? See how many times it can broken? Before I could say anything, Somebody pulled me back against them. I felt his heat as Jake wrapped his arms around me, protectively.

"I thought I told you to leave her alone." Somebody was mad. He was trying not to change right there in the mall. I could feel him shaking, I really didn't want another mythological creature attacking me again. I put my hands over his, trying to calm him down. It worked.

"I just wanted to have a talk with her." Edward replied, not liking the exchange between Jake and I. He lost his chance, I didn't know why he was back anyways, to torment me? It was working!

"Yes, well she doesn't want to, so leave her alone."

"I think that decision is hers to make. You may want to control your anger, I'm sure you don't want to attack Bella. She's already been to the hospital once from your pack." It was a low blow. Jacob just got even more mad. Just like Edward wanted probably. He rather have me killed by a werewolf, than... grrrr. I'm so tired of this.

"Jake, I need to have a little talk with Edward here. Just a quick one." Jake wasn't going to leave me, I knew that already. "Sam, please?" I looked to Sam, who looked at Jake, unsure of what he should do. "Jake, go get Emily and then come back and get me. It's already six thirty. Pretty-please?" I won again! And this time I didn't have to use the eyes. When they were out of sight, I looked back at Edward.

"Edward, I-"

"There you are!! I was looking all over for you!" The preppy girl from earlier. Great, just great. "So what do you think, you'll pick me up in a limo, and then, once I'm crowned, you can-"

"Excuse me," Edward cut in. "I'm trying to talk to my girlfriend."

"What! She's your girlfriend! But, you..." I snickered. Yeah right. Ex-girlfriend. I didn't correct him, wanting the girl gone.

"Can you please leave us alone? Go find some other guy to hang on." I tried to be nice, but seriously, my patience was all gone. The girl walked away from us, looking back only once. "Edward, why can't you just leave me alone?"

"Because Bella, like I said, I love you." He looked like he meant it. But I remembered him saying he was going off to find other distractions.

"Why?"

He was confused. "Why what?"

"Why did you just say that?"

"That I love you? Because! I do! Bella, please, I want you to..." He looked past me. His face went blank. I turned, to see Jake, Sam and Emily heading our way. "Bella, please listen to me. I didn't mean what I said in the woods that day."

"What, you were just having a bad day?" I stood up to leave. "Edward, you meant every word. You never loved me. I was just a burden to your family. Which I'll never be again." I left to join Jake.

"So, how'd it go?" He asked as we turned a corner.

"Horrible." I replied.

"You know," Emily said. She had stopped walking, so I turned around to face her. "They say music melts your worries away. There's a karaoke bar just a few stores back." She was trying to get me to sing. I didn't feel like it and she could also see how bad I am.

"Sorry." She looked at me, seeing if I was okay. I wasn't. "I just want to get away from them." But I stopped walking. "But...I'll requested a song to be played."

"Alright, let's go." Jake said, kissing my neck.

A guy about twenty, maybe a little older, gave me a list of songs I could ask to be played. I went through it quickly, not seeing anything. I finally just got out my Ipod and asked him to download the music off of that. He looked more than happy too-getting free music and all.

"Can you say who its for? The songs, I mean. Say it over the microphone?" I asked the DJ sweetly, seeing that the Cullen's had followed us.

_'Forgive, sounds good._

_Forget, I don't know if I could._

_They say, time heals everything._

_But I'm still waiting._

_I'm through, with doubt,_

_There's nothing left for me to figure out._

_I've paid a price, and I'll keep paying._

_I'm not ready to make nice,_

_I'm not ready to back down. I'm still mad as hell  
And I don't have time  
To go round and round and round  
It's too late to make it right  
I probably wouldn't if I could  
Cause I'm mad as hell  
Can't bring myself to do what it is  
You think I should_

_I know you said  
Why can't you just get over it,  
It turned my whole world around  
and I kind of like it_

_I made by bed, and I sleep like a baby,  
With no regrets and I don't mind saying,  
It's a sad sad story  
That a mother will teach her daughter  
that she ought to hate a perfect stranger.  
And how in the world  
Can the words that I said  
Send somebody so over the edge  
That they'd write me a letter  
Saying that I better shut up and sing  
Or my life will be over_

_I'm not ready to make nice,  
I'm not ready to back down,  
I'm still mad as hell  
And I don't have time  
To go round and round and round  
It's too late to make it right  
I probably wouldn't if I could  
Cause I'm mad as hell  
Can't bring myself to do what it is  
You think I should_

_I'm not ready to make nice,  
I'm not ready to back down,  
I'm still mad as hell  
And I don't have time  
To go round and round and round  
It's too late to make it right  
I probably wouldn't if I could  
Cause I'm mad as hell  
Can't bring myself to do what it is  
You think I should_

_Forgive, sounds good.  
Forget, I'm not sure I could.  
They say time heals everything,  
But I'm still waiting'_

I held my hand over my heart when the singers said the last two lines. Jake and I were slow dancing on the floor along with Sam and Emily.

"This next one's for you Jake. I love you." I said, raising up on my tip toes to kiss him.

'_You always give yourself so freely  
And never ask for anything in return  
Yeah you make loving you so easy  
And make it so hard to know when you hurt_

_For everyone around you  
There's not a thing you wouldn't do  
I want to be that somebody for you_

_When the rain starts fallin'  
On your parade  
And when you have to say a prayer  
Just to get through another day  
When there's no one there beside you  
To wipe the tears from your face  
Or to pull you through  
I want to be that somebody for you_

_Your faith and innocence renew me  
Yeah you give me strength and peace of mind  
No I can't hide you see right through me  
You won't let me leave my dreams behind_

_You've always been the sun a shinin'  
In my sky of blue  
I want to be that somebody for you_

_When the rain starts fallin'  
On your parade  
And when you have to say a prayer  
Just to get through another day  
When there's no one there beside you  
To wipe the tears from your face  
Or to pull you through  
I want to be that somebody for you_

_For everyone around you  
There's not a thing you wouldn't do  
You'll always be the sun a shinin'  
in a sky of blue_

_When there's no one there beside you  
To wipe the tears from your face  
And pull you through  
I want to be  
I want to be that somebody for you.'_

I looked to Jake, who was smiling like he won a million dollars. His eyes were filled with happiness. He took me in his arms and kissed me so deeply that I thought I was going to have a heart attack. I was gasping for breath when we finally came up for air. He picked me up and carried me bridal style out of the place. I looked up at him, catching him staring at me. He grinned, and I wrapped an arm around his neck to pull him closer so that I could kiss him again. I think I could get used to this life.


	20. Chapter 20

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon or any characters of Stephenie Meyer._**

_Last Chapter_

_I looked to Jake, who was smiling like he won a million dollars. His eyes were filled with happiness. He took me in his arms and kissed me so deeply that I thought I was going to have a heart attack. I was gasping for breath when we finally came up for air. He picked me up and carried me bridal style out of the place. I looked up at him, catching him staring at me. He grinned, and I wrapped an arm around his neck to pull him closer so that I could kiss him again. I think I could get used to this life. _

_**Chapter 20 (Bella's POV)**_

All week had been sunny, so I didn't have to worry about running into them. Finals were finally over. Emily's wedding was today and graduation was tomorrow. I was soaking in the bathtub, in a about an hour, I would have to be going to Emily's to get ready. But right now, the hot water felt great. It was a few more minutes when I heard someone when my room. I had left the bathroom door open, so I talked at a normal level, "Jake, can you at least wait until the wedding? I mean, seriously, it's only a few hours away."

I closed my eyes and laid my head against the back of the tub. "I've waited all week. Bella, we're going to talk, and going to talk now." Edward squatted down to my eye level. I stared at him, oh my--, he's in my bathroom with me naked.

"Edward," I swallowed. Hard. "I'm sorry, but you're in my bathroom. Please, get out." I was trying not to look at him, but his eyes were so beautiful, he must have just hunted, they were a light honey, the lightest I've ever seen. I caught myself leaning in, and pulled back abruptly. Water splashed and I slid down as far as I could in the tub.

"Bella," He pushed a wet strand of hair out of my face. He brushed my cheek and held it there. "Please, I'm begging you; I don't want to ever let you go. I'm not going to give up." He paused, "I love you, and I know you don't believe me, but I do. With all that I have left. I love you."

"Edward,--" His mouth captured mine, as he leaned over me in the tub. His hands held my face, almost roughly, to claim me as his. I moaned and kissed him as passionately as I could. I paused, Jake. Oh my f—king g-d. I pulled away from him or at least tried to. I was only a few inches from his face when the back of my head hit the tub. "Edward, I can't. I'm not going to leave Jake. He's done so much for me. Please, leave and never come back." Tears were going down my face as I thought about what I just did. Jake would never forgive me. I hope he did. Never say never, right?

Edward shook his head, "No, I'm not leaving you. Not until you say you don't love me." He knew I would never say that. Stupid Jasper. And that meant he was never going to leave. Yeah right, after graduation, he'll figure out I'm not worth it and go back to wherever he was before he came back.

"Get out of my house, Edward. I don't want to have to call Jake. But I will if I have to. You didn't want to talk, you just wanted to see if I still--." I took a deep breath, the tears were about to fall again. "You better get out of this house now."

He stood, looked at me and was gone in a flash. What was I going to tell Jake?

I got out of the tub and got dressed. I went downstairs to make some toast. As I was putting the knife in the sink, it somehow cut me. I saw the red and turned on the water before I had the chance to smell it. I was going upstairs to get a bandage, while holding a towel over it. I got a band-aide and was going to put it on when I noticed there was no cut. I looked closer and saw nothing where it was suppose to be. I am so weird.

Maybe I should call Jake-no he's busy and Sam is too. I think I can put it off for it a little bit. I don't really want to talk to anybody anyways. Not after what happened with Edward.

* * *

She was absolutely beautiful. Emily looked like an angel in that dress. Sam probably thought that too. I looked at Jake, catching his eye. He smiled at me and winked. I bit my lip to hide my grin, and turned back to Emily and Sam. They both wanted the wedding outside, so they had it where they first met, by the cliff I jumped off of. Ironic, huh?

After they ran off, I went to change into a summer dress, it was actually pretty cool outside. We were going to have a huge bonfire and everything. I was still in the room, trying to remove all the make-up and bobby pins, when Jake came up behind me. He wrapped his arms around me, "So, want to go get hitched?"

Okay, wasn't thinking he would say that. "What?" I asked, confused. "Where did that come from?"

"I don't know. Just was thinking of a beautiful girl that I have my arms around. Did I scare ya?"

"Just a little." Jeez, I wasn't going to get married for awhile. I know Jacob loves me and all, but I thought that Edward did too. _Jake's not like that. _Yeah, I didn't think Edward was like that either.

"What's the matter? You looked really tense up there. I thought it was just because of the wedding, but now… Bella, what happened?" He _knew_. Crap, what do I tell him? I have to tell him the truth, in every book, movie, anything, the guy-Edward- would throw it in the boyfriend's-Jake- face that he kissed me while dating. Yep, confusing. I wasn't going to be one of those girls. I had picked. Fate was just waiting for me around the corner.

"Jake, while I was at home, Edward came." No need to tell him I was naked. I wasn't about to do that. He was already shaking. "Jake, I'm sorry, but I…" Okay, I thought I was going to tell him. No, I have to. "Edward kissed me." I spoke really fast. But he heard me. His eyes went pitch black. Uh-oh, somebody's going to die. Again.

"What exactly happened, Bella? Did you kiss him back?" He looked at me, eyes searching mine.

"I-I…I think so. Yes." I stared at the ground, not wanting to look at him and see the hurt and hate in his eyes. I heard his departure, just a soft click of the door. Not a slamming like I had expected.

I was in the room crying for over an hour before someone knocked on my door, "Bella? Are you in there? You should be getting ready to go up on stage."

"Thanks Paul." My voice was flat and low. I was supposed to sing the song with Jake, but now, I didn't know.

"Bella," I turned around to see Paul. "What happened with you and Jake?"

"What did he say?" Had he already told everybody that we weren't together anymore?

"Nothing. He wouldn't say anything. Bella?"

"Edward came over to 'talk' to me. He ended up kissing me and I think I kissed him back." I lowered my head once more.

"What happened after that?" He asked.

I was surprised; I thought he would be yelling at me or something. "I told him to get out or I would call Jake."

"Bells," He came and wrapped an arm around me. "Come on, Jake will calm down, don't worry. Now, you have to come with me. Your about to go onstage."

"But I have to change!" I had changed into jeans and a brown tank-top.

"Nope, no time." And with that he yanked me out of the room, through the house and outside. When we got to the stage, I saw Jake, but he looked away. I walked across and spoke into the microphone. "Everybody, uh, hi." They quieted down and I spoke again, "I want to sing this song for the newlyweds, I heard it and I immediately thought of Emily and Sam. They've been through a lot together and stuck together. You couldn't have made a better match." This was hard for me. When I said this, I thought of Edward, not Jake. I took a deep breath and began again. "When I look at them, I see true love. Love unlike anything else. I-I—" I stopped, not wanting to go on. Let's just get this over with. "I want to sing this song for them. Would you two please step to the dance floor."

As they did that, I saw Jake looking at me. I tried smiling but it was weak, but the best I had. He didn't smile back.

_Oh there's something 'bout a man in black,  
Makes me want to buy a cadillac,  
Throw the top back,  
And roll down to Jackson town,  
I wanna be there on the stage with you,  
You and I could be the next rage to,  
Hear the crowd roar,  
Make 'em one more,  
I'll kick the footlights out,_

_I wanna love like Johnny and June,  
Rings of fire burnin' with you,  
I wanna walk the line,  
Walk the line,  
'Till the end of time,  
I wanna love,  
Love ya that much,  
Cash it all in,  
Give it all up,  
When you're gone,  
I wanna go too,  
Like Johnny and June,_

_I wanna hold you baby right or wrong,  
Build a world around a country song,  
Pray a sweet prayer,  
Follow you there,  
Down in history,_

_I wanna love like Johnny and June,  
Rings of fire burnin' with you,  
I wanna walk the line,  
Walk the line,  
'Till the end of time,  
I wanna love,  
Love ya that much,  
Cash it all in,  
Give it all up,  
When you're gone,  
I wanna go too,  
Like Johnny and June,_

_Like Johnny and June,  
More than life itself,  
No-one else,  
This here is promise,  
They don't make love like that anymore,  
Is that too much to be askin' for,_

_I wanna love like Johnny and June,  
Rings of fire burnin' with you,  
I wanna walk the line,  
Walk the line,  
'Till the end of time,  
I wanna love,  
Love ya that much,  
Cash it all in,  
Give it all up,  
When you're gone,  
I wanna go too,  
Like Johnny and June,_

_Like Johnny and June,  
And when we're gone,  
There'll be no tears to cry,  
Only memories of our lives,  
They'll remember, remember,  
A love like that._

**_Johnny and June by Heidi Newfield_  
**

There was applause as the last note sounded. I bowed and walked off stage, hoping Jake would follow me so we could talk. He didn't. In fact, he went to the stage with the rest of the pack. Hmm, what are they doing. Jake spoke into his microphone, "We would also like to sing a song for the happy couple. Everybody can dance to this one."

'_She grew up in the city in a little subdivision,  
Her daddy wore a tie, Momma never fried a chicken,  
_

_Ballet, Straight A's, Most likely to succeed_

_They bought her a car after graduation  
Sent her down south for some higher education  
Put her on the fast track to a law degree_

_Now she's comin home to visit  
holdin the hand  
Of a wild-eyed boy  
with a farmer's tan_

_And shes ridin in the middle of his pickup truck  
Blarin Charlie Daniels yellin, "Turn it up!"  
They raised her up a lady  
but there's one thing they couldn't avoid  
Ladies love country boys_

_(You know its true)_

_Yeah, you know momma's and daddy's want better for their daughters  
Hope they'll settle down with a doctor or a lawyer  
In their uptown, ball gown, hand-me-down royalty_

_They never understand  
why their princess falls  
For some camouflage britches  
and a southern boy drawl_

_Or why she's ridin in the middle of a pickup truck  
Blarin Hank Jr. yellin, "Turn it up!"  
They raised her up a lady  
but there's one thing they couldn't avoid  
Ladies love country boys_

_(oooh, get country with it)_

_You can train 'em  
You can try to teach 'em right from wrong  
But it's still gonna turn 'em on_

_When they go ridin in the middle of a pickup truck  
Blarin Lynyrd Skynyrd yellin, "Turn it up!"  
You can raise her up a lady  
but there's one thing you jus can't avoid  
Ladies love country boys_

_They love us country boys  
Ooooooh yeah  
It's that country thing you know'_

I was laughing at them, they sang it better than Trace Adkins. I walked to where Charlie and Billy were sitting and sat on the log by my dad. Billy stared at me, how did he know everything? I mean it! Charlie knew something was going on and asked Billy if he wanted a beer. Of course he would. He set out to go find them, leaving Billy and I alone.

"So, what's with Jake?"

"He broke up with me." I looked to the stage, where he and Paul and the others were still laughing. "I might as well leave. I'm going to go tell Sam and Emily bye."

"Bella, please, Jake won't tell me. And Sam will be gone, so he can't either. Tell me, what happened?" He saw the emptiness in my eyes.

I told him the exact same thing I said to Paul plus the 'get out' part. Billy opened his mouth but closed it. He was going to speak a second time, but Charlie came over and sat between us. "Here ya go. I got caught up with Paul's dad."

I stood up and left, setting out to find Emily and Sam. They were talking to people of course. I went up and hugged them, "Hey guys, I'm going to leave. Have fun on your honeymoon!" They were going to Hawaii, somewhere sunny without troubles of vampires.

"Bella, you're leaving so early! It just started!" Emily looked at me in surprise, she knew something was wrong. I glanced at Sam, he didn't know either. Good, they didn't need to worry about me while being happy on their honeymoon.

"I just feel really sick. I think I had too much punch." I added that weakly, hoping they'd just let me go. Surprisingly, they did, after more be careful's and be safe's and all that jazz. I walked to my truck and got in. I looked back at the party. Paul caught my eye, but I looked away and pulled out. I hoped he wouldn't tell Jake that I left. Or maybe it would be better; he wouldn't have to worry about me being there.

I started crying as soon as I stopped my truck at home. Why can't I ever do things right? I banged on the steering wheel, screaming. I stopped screaming the moment the wheel broke. I gasped as my hand hit the edge of the broken piece, scraping the side of it. It didn't hurt at all. In fact, there were no marks or redness or blood anywhere. More importantly, how could I have broken my steering wheel, maybe I should go talk to Sam before he leaves. Nah, I'll ask someone else, maybe the elders of the pack. Something was happening, I wanted to know, but at the same time, I didn't.

I stepped out of the truck and was immediately slammed back against it. "You didn't say bye to me." His eyes were full of hurt. How could I cause so much pain to someone?

"I'm sorry, I didn't think you would want to talk to me."

"Yeah, I figured that when Billy told me that I was a dumb-ass for breaking up with you. Which I replied by saying I didn't." He released me from being pressed against the truck, causing me to stumble and fall into his arms. He laughed and picked me up, carrying me into the house. "Bella, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have run out on you like that. I didn't break up with you. I just, I just was so mad and I had to go have a little word with the Cullen's. Apparently, there's another coven staying here for the next few days. We're going to be outnumbered as it is with Sam gone. Now five more show up." He paused, thinking of something, "Bells, do you know them? Their powers?"

I thought about it. The only ones I knew of were the ones that lived in Alaska. "Probably the Denali coven, but no I don't know their powers. I just know the names." He looked disappointed.

"They said they were only here for graduation. Yeah right, they probably graduated a million times."

"Jake, am I only here to supply you information about the Cullen's? Is that all I am to you?" I couldn't believe it. How could he do that to me?

"Bella, you know that's not true. Calm down." I resisted, getting up from the couch we were sitting on. "NO! It's true isn't it!? I'm just some pawn you can throw away! Just like Edward did! What did I do to deserve this?" I ran quickly from the room, and up the stairs. I made it without tripping. I ran to the bathroom, knowing it didn't have any windows, unlike my room. I locked the door and stood against it, crying.

Jake pounded on the door, "Bells, what is with you today? Please! Tell me what's got you going crazy!"

Me? Crazy? Probably. "I'm tired of it, Jake. Just tired."

He stopped pounding, "Tired of what? Bells, please, I love you, come out."

"Tired of living. Tired of drama. Tired of fate. Tired of life. I don't know, Jake, I just can't take it anymore!" I pounded my fists against the door. The door busted under my hands. I turned around, looking at my hands and then the door. And then back.

"Bells, was that you?" I unlocked the door, opening it. It wasn't that bad, but still, something was wrong.

"Yeah." I looked at him, hoping he had the answer to my question.

"I'll ask them tonight. Be careful. I'll have two of the guys watching your house. Be safe."

Be safe. Be safe. That's the same words Edward told me. URGH!! I'm so out of control! I can't think straight. _Wait a second_. I walked to my bed and sat down. _Didn't Jake say that when he was changing, he felt so out of control, like he couldn't do anything_. Maybe I was overreacting. Yeah, that was it. There was no such thing as a female werewolf, they only carry the gene, they don't inherit it_. But what if I was right, what would happen?_

**Alright. I've thought of something. If I get fifteen reviews in one day, I'll update two chapters. That way, I'm not requiring reviews for the first one, so the second one is like a bonus!! **

** Btw, (I switch subjects a lot, I know) Is there any male readers? I'm just wondering. Weird, I know. But I have to prove my brothers that there are guys that actually read. And not sports illustrated or mechanics. **_  
_


	21. Chapter 21

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon or any characters of Stephenie Meyer._**

**Original1--Edward came in bc it was the only time he could. The werewolves had just gone to clean up for the wedding and no one was around. And Bella was in the bathroom. He couldn't wait any longer. **

**AND ON WITH THE STORY!! (love the reviews!!though I just kinda got my first hatemail. OH WELL) **

_Last Chapter_

_Be safe. Be safe. That's the same words Edward told me. URGH!! I'm so out of control! I can't think straight. Wait a second. I walked to my bed and sat down. Didn't Jake say that when he was changing, he felt so out of control, like he couldn't do anything. Maybe I was overreacting. Yeah, that was it. There was no such thing as a female werewolf, they only carry the gene, they don't inherit it. But what if I was right, what would happen?_

_**Chapter 21 (Bella's POV)**_

Today was it. Today was the last day of school. Today was graduation day.

I was happy beyond words. I was ecstatic. I hope Renee's plane was on time. Charlie was suppose to pick her up when she and Phil got off. Charlie's been even more quiet since he found out, but it wasn't weird between us. Huh, we were too alike. I'm glad that he acts this way-calm, quiet, and not at all demanding. I thought he would never let me go to La Push again. Or Forks. My dad's the greatest. He just had to be.

I was driving to the school when I noticed it was cloudy. Maybe I could skip today. I really didn't want to face him. I never really wanted to anyways but now I really _really _didn't want to.

I saw his Volvo already there, but he and Alice weren't anywhere near it. I didn't see them till lunch, even then, they didn't so much as glance my way.

Biology was next and I was dreading it. We had nothing to do since finals were over, so we just watched movies. Biology would be horrible sitting by Edward in the dark. Especially watching Pride and Prejudice, the new one. I can't believe my luck. Sure enough, as soon as I saw him come him, I knew this would end badly. But…

When he sat down, he didn't even acknowledge that I was there. It was like a was another human to ignore. I glanced over at him, but saw nothing in his face. I quickly looked back to Mr. Bahner as he turned off the lights. I vaguely remember what part we watched.

I knew it. He didn't feel anything in the kiss, and he and his family are going to leave the minute they can. He didn't love me. He was just stringing me along. I'm nothing but a weakling anyways, right? I didn't mean anything to him. He didn't want me, now that he kissed me, remembering he had to control himself with me. I was torn. I wanted him to leave, but I didn't want him to hurt me while doing it. I was glad too. Maybe this is for the better. Maybe he'll move on. I snorted softly. He has moved on. A long time ago.

The bell rang, ending class. All the seniors were suppose to go to the gym to practice graduation. I saw Mrs. Hopkins and waved at her. It took all hour. I was so glad I got out of the baccalaureate last night. **(AN: I've had to go to like ten of them. Plus their graduations. HORRIBLE!! And uncomfortable and –)** It lasted three hours and was really boring. At least that's what Angela told me at lunch. Finally the last bell of the day rang. I said a halleluiah and ran out to my truck. I wasn't getting dressed up for prom like Alice did to me last year.

Or so I thought. I saw Renee waiting in the living room as I pulled up to the house. Oh, please no!! This would be worse than when Alice did it. Her's wasn't at all painful as Renee's. I faced the music and went in. I came out three hours later, having to go to the school.

We seniors walked in, as was custom in graduations. It wasn't as bad as I thought. Just a few speeches. And then, I was up. Not for my diploma, but for something else. When the principal called my name, everybody turned to look at me. Nobody knew. Except me, Mrs. Hopkins and the principal. Mrs. Hopkins had helped me during the hour I would stay with her. Amazing what can be accomplished in fifty minutes.

I was careful not to trip going up the stairs of the stage. I looked for Mrs. Hopkins and saw her handing the cd to the tech person. Ready when you are.

"I just wanted to tell you guys, that when things go wrong, keep going, keep fighting. Stay strong. Never give up, even though the odds are against you. Don't worry." I smiled at them. "Don't worry bout a thing." I took a deep breath, as the song was about to start. "This one,… This song is what I learned over the last year and a half. It's my life story. Or song. Either one. But I just wanted to have this song in graduation-it teaches you to learn your lessons. I made this video with the help of Mrs. Hopkins. She's not only a brillant music teacher, but also very good with technology-so...she mostly made this senior video." Okay, stop going on Bella. Get to the point.

I took a deep breath and started again. "I know I haven't been here long, but we all have pictures from our school years, I took those and put them in these two songs. I hope you enjoy the video."

I stepped back and the lights shut off. Crap-not this soon! I was going to fall off the stage. My vision came back after a few seconds-it really wasn't that dark.

'_There's some things that I regret,  
Some words I wish had gone unsaid,  
Some starts,  
That had some bitter endings,  
Been some bad times I've been through,  
Damage I cannot undo,  
Some things,  
I wish I could do all all over again,  
But it don't really matter,  
Life gets that much harder,  
It makes you that much stronger,  
Oh, some pages turned,  
Some bridges burned,  
But there were,  
_

_ Lessons learned._

_CHORUS:  
And every tear that had to fall from my eyes,  
Everyday I wonder how I get through the night,  
Every change, life has thrown me,  
I'm thankful, for every break in my heart,  
I'm grateful, for every scar, _

My hand went to my scars and I smiled as the picture with me and my 'bear' scars showed up. A lot of people gasped. I know-great picture in a senior video. But the picture was Jake and Sam and I laughing while peeling off the tape.

**s**_ome pages turned,  
_

_ Some bridges burned,_

_ But there were lessons learned._

_There's mistakes that I have made,  
Some chances I just threw away,  
Some roads,  
I never should've taken,  
Been some signs I shouldn't see,  
Hearts that I hurt needlessly,  
Some wounds,  
That I wish I could have one more chance to mend,  
But it don't make no difference,  
The past can't be rewritten,  
You get the life you're given, _

I looked back at Rosalie, knowing that she regretted this life, but look what its brought her. To Emmett. To her family that would do anything for her. _  
_

_ Oh, some pages turned,_

_ Some bridges burned,_

_ But there were,_

_ Lessons learned._

_CHORUS:  
And every tear that had to fall from my eyes,  
Everyday I wonder how I get through the night,  
Every change, life has thrown me,  
(ohh)I'm thankful, for every break in my heart,  
I'm grateful, for every scar,  
Some pages turned,  
Some bridges burned,  
But there were lessons learned._

_And all the things that break you,  
All the things that make you strong,  
You can't change the past,  
Cause it's gone,  
And you just gotta move on,  
Because it's all,  
Lessons learned. _

I looked at Edward during this part. I knew he had moved on already, but I just wanted to do it anyways.

_CHORUS:  
And every tear that had to fall from my eyes,  
Everyday I wonder how I get through the night,  
Every change, life has thrown me,  
I'm thankful, for every break in my heart,  
I'm grateful, for every scar,  
Some pages turned,  
Some bridges burned,  
But there were lessons learned,  
Oh, some pages turned,  
Some bridges burned,  
But there were lessons learned,  
Lessons learned.  
Lessons learned.'_

I loved the song. I did think of it as my life. It was perfect for me. The second song was Never Alone by Sara Evans. The lights turned on afterwards and the crowd went into applause.

It was all over thirty minutes later. Thank goodness. I couldn't sit still another second longer. I felt the stares of the all the vampires and werewolves. Let me tell ya, it's a little uncomfortable. I just wanted to turn around and yell at them to stop looking at me.

The parents went home after planning a little get together for themselves while we children went to prom. Prom. I went to the bathroom as soon as I got there. It was, of course raining outside. But the wind was really strong and Jake was laughing at my windblown hair. I was surprised, he hadn't said a word about last night. Maybe he was just weirded out. I don't know, he was acting awfully strange. He barely said two words to me.

The bathroom was pretty full. As I was fixing the dress, the same one I wore to Emily's wedding, the bathroom when dead quiet. I found out two seconds later when Alice, and Rosalie, and two other girls, I'm guessing from the Denali coven, came and stood beside me. Why did I have to come to prom?


	22. Chapter 22

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon or any characters of Stephenie Meyer.**_

_Last Chapter_

_The locker room was packed. I found an empty spot and went to it. I went into one of the shower things and undressed. As I was getting the dress I wore to Emily's wedding on, when the locker room when dead quiet. I found out two seconds later when Alice, and Rosalie, and two other girls, I'm guessing from the Denali coven, came in. Why didn't I just go home and change?_

**_Chapter 22 (Bella's POV)_**

"Bella."

"Hi, Alice, Rosalie." This was awkward.

There was a long pause as neither of us talked. I was about to excuse myself when Rosalie grabbed my arm. Okay, last time she did that, there was a huge bruise.

"Rosalie. Let go now. I don't want another bruise." Her eyes widened and she let go. I turned and started to leave when Alice stopped me.

"Bella please. Talk to me. I want my best friend back."

"Best friends don't leave Alice. They stick together." I replied, my tone harsh.

"There wasn't anything I could do! Edward had never asked anything like that from us before, so we—"

I turned quickly, seeing that only Alice was left, the others had gone. "Exactly. Why are you guys bothering me? You're just going to leave again. I thought I was your family, but apparently not. Family's stick together, Alice. I'm not your family. You guys made that official when you left me."

"But we love you! Edward loves you and you know that!" She about screamed.

"No, he doesn't."

"Yes, he does."

"Alice, no."

"Bella, are you so oblivious t—"

"ALICE! NO HE DOES NOT!! I KNOW!!" She stared at me for a second, confused. Then realization dawned on her.

"Bella, what are talking about? What happened?"

And again I told the story of how Edward kissed me. "I was at home, taking a hot bath, when Edward comes in. Long story short-he kisses me. Since then, he hasn't looked at me, talked to me, whatever."

"I'm sure he still loves you. I just need to talk to him and ask hi—"

"Alice, this is for the best. Leave it. Thank you for trying, but don't force him. I know he doesn't love me. Please? Drop it?"

"I can't promise you anything. But I'll try." Then she smiled a wicked grin. "On one condition. But you can't know what it is until after you answer. Yes or no?"

"Does it have to do with anything about Edward or--?"

"No. Now, Yes or No?"

I didn't want to do this, but she said she would leave me alone with the whole Edward thing. "Sure."

Her smile grew bigger with every step she took towards me. Oh no!

Ten minutes later, I came out of the bathroom with a new dress, hair style, and make-up and everything else Alice did. She had bought the dress I looked at in the Seattle mall. She had curled my hair and put pins in it. All in all, I looked amazing. Just not enough.

I saw Jacob, and smiled. He didn't recognize me at first, but soon captured me in his arms. He lifted me up and kissed me. When he set me back on the ground, he said to me, "So, does the girl's bathroom have different dresses to pick from and a whole make-up crew?"

"No, but Alice's purse does." I laughed, remembering all the stuff she pulled out of her purse. He looked at me questioningly, but left it alone. "Come on, we're going to be late for the announcement of the king and queen."

Sure enough, the spotlight was on the speakers when we went to the gym/dance floor. I saw Edward come in escorting a girl who looked stunning to say the least. I looked away to see Jake staring at me. I smiled at him, to show I was fine. I searched for Alice, she was with Jasper, laughing. I wanted to go up and say told ya so. But they were about to announce the queen. I was waiting for Jessica or somebody else's name to be called, but mine was instead. Jake laughed and escorted me to the stage when I didn't move. Mike, of course, was picked king. No surprise there.

When King's/Queen dance was over, Jake came and picked me up, swirling me around. My dress wasn't that long either! But it was fun! He whispered in my ear, "Congratulations."

"Mmmm. Thanks." I looked up at him, smiling. "I'm ready to go!"

I tried to leave, but he grabbed me around my waist, pulling me back, laughing. "Bells, you have to stay at least another hour. We just got here!" We were slow dancing to I'd Lie by Taylor Swift. Maybe I should dazzle him. I wonder if I even can. It's worth a try.

I looked up, with my eyes as wide as can be, with me pouting just a bit. "Please, Jake?"

It worked!! He realized what I was doing as soon as I started laughing, "You are evil. Alright, fifteen minutes, then we'll leave. Okay?"

I hugged him and gave him a quick peck on the lips, "Thanks, darlin'" Using a southern accent.

"Welcome, darlin'" We kept dancing and I saw that we were the only couple dancing. Except Edward and his date. I wondered what would have happened if Jake wasn't there for me. I probably wouldn't have lasted. I turned back to Jake. "Want me to pick a song to dance to?"

"Only if I pick the song."

"Nope. Not a chance." I replied.

"Then I'm not letting you go. Please?" He gave me those puppy dog eyes. I gave in; I'm such a pushover when he does that.

"Okay, what song?" When he replied, I looked at him, and then laughed. "You're not serious, are you?" He was. Wow. Didn't think he listened to pop music.

I went to the stage person and asked to see if he still had the CD Mrs. Hopkins gave him. He did. Yes!! I told him to turn it to four; lucky for Jake, she had the song he wanted. I went back to Jake, him dragging me to the dance floor once again, just as the song began. I Kissed A Girl by Katy Perry.

Jacob picked me up and swirled me around. He smothered me with a kiss when he let me down. "Thanks."

"Your welcome."

Somebody tapped me on the shoulder. I turned and was expecting Angela or someone, but not him.

"Edward." I said his name and looked for his girlfriend. I spotted her back at the table, looking this way.

"May I have this dance?" He asked.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon or any characters of Stephenie Meyer.**_

_** You can tell that Bella is starting to forgive Alice. She herself is changing, but from what? And... this chapter changes everything. It starts a whole new beginning for Isabella Swan.**_

_**R and R!! Tell me what you like or what you're confused on!  
**_

_Last Chapter_

_Somebody tapped me on the shoulder. I turned and was expecting Angela or someone, but not him. _

"_Edward." I said his name and looked for his girlfriend. I spotted her back at the table, looking this way. _

"_May I have this dance?" He asked._

**_Chapter 23 (Bella's POV)_**

I looked at Jake, he nodded, and let go of me. "If you hurt her, or say anything that would--"

"I won't." Came Edward's reply.

Jake narrowed his eyes, then kissed me on the lips, hard. I pulled back, not liking his kiss. It was like he was making sure everybody knew that I was his.

"May I?" The question brought me back to Edward.

"Yes." I said softly. He held his hand out and I took it. His other hand went around my waist and the tension that was in his face disappeared. We danced while the whole school watched us, leaving us alone on the dance floor.

"Bella," Edward broke the silence. "I heard what you said to Alice. About the kiss? I wanted to talk to you about it and see if you--"

He stopped abruptly, looking over my shoulder. I assumed Jacob. "What?" I urged him on to tell me.

He looked back at me, "Bella, I still want you. No matter what."

No matter what? He must of read Jake's mind or something. I wanted to make sure though, "No matter what? What does that mean?"

"It means, that I love you no matter who you've been with." Okay wasn't thinking that. And by the way Edward. GRRRR. Don't you ever say that!!

"What about you? Your girlfriend?"

"Tanya's not my girlfriend." He laughed. "I asked her to make you jealous, but it didn't. Jasper said you felt relieved. Which brings me to my next question. Why?"

"Why what? You really need to stop being so vague." I said.

"Why did you feel relieved?" He was getting impatient with me, but still keeping his cool.

"Because, you moved on." Not that I did. But he did. He didn't have to keep feeling guilty and didn't--

"But I haven't. I just brought her so that you might act like a normal teenager and get jealous!" He was kind of mad that his plan didn't work. Hehehe. Not my fault.

"Edward, just because I'm with someone else, doesn't mean that you can just--" He kissed me. Again. This time in front of the whole school. And Jake. S--t.

Edward pulled away and looked into my eyes. He opened his mouth to say something, but looked up quickly. His face hardened and before he could do anything, Jake punched him. Wow, didn't see that coming. The loud boom sounded throughout the gym. To other people, it would sound like thundering. But it didn't cause any damage to Edward, not at all. Edward immediately fought back.

"Leave her alone!!" Jake roared. He was shaking pretty badly. I wrapped my arms around him, trying to calm him. "Jake, stop!!"

"NO!! He needs to learn to not kiss somebody's girl!!YOUR MINE!!"

"I think she decides! You aren't good for her! You can barely keep control over yourself!!" Edward yelled. The gym had gone silent since our kiss. I needed to stop this and now, but before I could, Jake did.

"You won't ever have her, you leech. She belongs to ME!! You LEFT HER!!"

"I don't belong to anybody." I said, softly, but harsh. They both looked at me. "I'm not territory! Is that all I am to you two! A prize to be fought over?!" I started getting mad, which led me to cry. I quickly ran out of the gym. How cliche. Running away in a prom dress from the werewolves and vampires. I couldn't believe Jake!! He only wanted me to show me off to Edward? I saw Edward's volvo and a thought went through my head of me bashing out his windows. How fun would that be? But before I could take another step, I felt something cover my mouth, and I only saw darkness.

**(AN: I was listening to Before He Cheats by Carrie Underwood. Could you see little Bella, using a baseball bat to bash the volvo and slash the tires. I thought it would be hilarious, but didn't know how to include it. It would've been fun to write though.") **

**Finally, getting to the main event...  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon or any characters of Stephenie Meyer.**

_Last Chapter_

_"I don't belong to anybody." I said, softly, but harsh. They both looked at me. "I'm not territory! Is that all I am to you two! A prize to be fought over?!" I started getting mad, which led me to cry. I quickly ran out of the gym. How cliche. Running away in a prom dress from the werewolves and vampires. I couldn't believe Jake!! He only wanted me to show me off to Edward? I saw Edward's volvo and a thought went through my head of me bashing out his windows. How fun would that be? But before I could take another step, I felt something cover my mouth, and I only saw darkness._

_**Chapter 24 (Edward's POV)**_

I was in my room, listening to my music. Specifically, Clair de Lune by Debussy. I was remembering just yesterday when I kissed Bella. She had kissed back. I wouldn't let her go now that I knew she loved me. I couldn't believe that Jasper was right. I just couldn't. Bella wouldn't even say she didn't love me! I knew she loved me, so did that dog. He stayed with her though. And unfortunately, she stayed with him. Why? That was my question. Why did she stay with him if she still loved me? She was a confusing human, but I loved her with everything I have.

Graduation was the best one I ever went to. Probably because Bella was there.

Emmett had thought of taking Tanya to prom to make Bella jealous. I personally didn't think it would work, but where's the harm in it? We all went except Carlisle and Esme, they were staying home. Rosalie and Emmett were going to leave early. I asked Alice right before we left if she saw how the prom would go, but she couldn't see Bella anywhere. She couldn't find her or the dogs. Though we did find out that Alice couldn't see them, which still didn't explain Bella. Maybe they were hiding her somehow.

_It's going to be alright_. Alice told me, we were on our way to the prom. Jasper tried to calm me down, but I was way too tense to do that. This night would decide my future. Something was going to change and hopefully for the better. Hopefully. I wish that I could just dazzle her, but I didn't want to do that. If she didn't love me, (which I knew she did, at least that's what Jasper says) then I wasn't going to force her.

We pulled in the parking lot and quickly got out. The girls ran off to the bathroom while we guys went to go find a place to sit. I searched for Bella, but couldn't find her. I could smell her and Jacob Black. I tried to find his mind, finally I did.

_I hope she stays with me. I don't know what I'm going to tell her. I doubt she'll like it very much, but who knows, Bella always surprises me. I wonder how she'll take it though. I'll have to describe that it's not all sharing with packs. How can she be a…She's beautiful, absolutely beautiful. Nobody can compare, not even that blonde leech._ I wonder how Rosalie would take that. What does he mean? Is he going to ask her to marry him? If he is, then I have to get to her first. And fast. Whatever he's planning on telling her is going to be soon.

I looked to see Bella being escorted by him. I didn't take my eyes off her for a second. Tanya nudged me, breaking my concentration. "What?"

"You need to look like your not pining over her." She looked amused and somewhat awe. Probably because I was usually the quiet one. Never speaking and last person to fall in love. The Denali girls had lost interest in me when I barely talked to them.

"But I am." How was she supposed to know that I was still free? This was a dumb idea. _Yes, this was._ I looked up at Jasper. He felt my emotions. And Bella's. I gave him a questioning look. He looked away for a moment, keeping his mind blank, then looked back. _She felt relieved when she saw you with someone. I could barely feel her emotions, but she felt relieved. _"What?" No, it wasn't supposed to be like this. She was supposed to be jealous, and take me back, or get mad or something not feel RELIEVED!!

"Edward, calm down." Alice said. "Don't forget, Jasper doesn't know why she's feeling what she is. And with Bella, you never know. So don't jump to conclusions."

Bella was stunning. Breathtaking. If I still had to breathe, I would've fainted. She was an angel. Especially with a tiara, sparkling whenever she moved.

Esme called to check how we were doing. I talked to her for about five minutes. She, Carlisle, Carmen and Elezar, kept changing the phone. They could just wait until we got home. As I hung up, I decided that this was the perfect time to get Bella. They might leave soon, knowing Bella, she wouldn't want to stay. I went up to her and asked her to dance. For a second, I thought she was going to say no, but, she didn't. I promised to Jacob that I wouldn't hurt her. I'd never hurt her again. Then, as I reached out my hand to take Bella's, he pulled her back to him and kissed her like I never could. How dare he! Touch my Bella like that!! She looked surprised and didn't look like she liked that kiss too much. I'll ask Jasper later.

"May I?" I asked her, hoping that I could get away from his smell. Though it was on Bella, it wasn't so bad. We started dancing as I held her close. I smelled her amazing scent. How I wished there was something I could do for her that would make her mine again. So she would be in my arms again. And I would be the one kissing her.

_Oh, I hope he knows what he's doing to her. She probably doesn't know what he's doing. How could he just kiss her like that and then ignore her!! He's a complete idiot! I bet she would take him back. I know they'll be together somehow. He needs to tell her that he still loves her. I can't believe him! I thought he was trying to get her back!! _

"Bella," I broke the silence. I was quite surprised that Bella was dancing so easily. She stumbled every once in awhile, but other wise, she was fine. "I heard what you said to Alice. About the kiss? I wanted to talk to you about it and see if you—" I saw Jacob looking like he was going to murder me. His thoughts said the same. He was debating whether to cut in or not.

"What?" Bella asked. I looked back at her and smiled. She was so beautiful.

"Bella, I still want you. No matter what."

She looked confused. Did she know what he was planning? "No matter what? What does that mean?"

"It means that I love you, no matter who you've been with." I hoped they wouldn't make love. I couldn't stand her and urgh….. next subject.

"But what about you? Your girlfriend?" She asked. I was so going to kill Emmett. But he and Rosalie had already left. Surprising. Not.

"Tanya's not my girlfriend." I laughed at the thought. How could I be with someone else other than Bella? I decided to come clean. "I asked her to make you jealous, but it didn't." I wanted to ask her this, and I wasn't leaving till I knew the answer. "Jasper said you felt relieved. Which brings me to my next question. Why?"

"Why what? You really need to stop being so vague." She was probably thinking something else.

"Why did you feel relieved?" I was getting anxious; maybe she was just playing dumb and didn't want to answer me.

"Because, you moved on." How could I do that! She looked hurt when she said that. Not just hurt, but sad.

"But I haven't. I just brought her so that you might act like a normal teenager and get jealous!" I was SO killing Emmett when I got home. I don't care if I was going to have to interrupt; he was going to get it.

"Edward, just because I'm with someone else, doesn't mean that you can just—" I cut her off, kissing her. I could hear all the intakes of breath and I tried to close my mind off. I could feel her warmth. I felt her hands start to slide up to my shoulders, but before they got to my hair, I pulled back, knowing that somebody was super pissed and coming this way. I wanted to say 'I love you' to Bella, but the wolf hit me. I lost my cool, as he lost his.

After Bella ran out of the gym, crying. It hurt Jasper as she left. Alice saw a vision. Jake was about to go after Bella, when Alice fell to the ground sobbing. Nobody paid attention to her, except Jasper of course. Everybody was focused on Jacob, me and the door where Bella had gone through. I looked over to Alice and peeked in her mind.

_Edward, you need to go outside, Bella's gone. See if you can find a scent or anything. Hurry, it's about to rain._ I left. I saw the dog search for her, following her scent. But as soon as I came out, he turned around, eyes glaring. "Where is she?"

"I don't know. My sister said to go outside and follow her scent. Bella was already gone by the--"

"There is no scent!!" He yelled. The rest of my family came out. Before we could say anything, someone stepped out from the shadows.

"Edward Cullen?"


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon or any characters of Stephenie Meyer.**

_Last Chapter_

_Edward, you need to go outside, Bella's gone. See if you can find a scent or anything. Hurry, it's about to rain. I left. I saw the dog search for her, following her scent. But as soon as I came out, he turned around, eyes glaring. "Where is she?"_

"_I don't know. My sister said to go outside and follow her scent. Bella was already gone by the--"_

"_There is no scent!!" He yelled. The rest of my family came out. Before we could say anything, someone stepped out from the shadows._

"_Edward Cullen?"_

_**Chapter 25 (Bella's POV)**_

I woke up to shaking. The whole bed was shaking, the whole room was shaking. I fell off the bed, making a thump as I hit the ground. The room started to go calm. Where was I? I tried to stand up, but my legs gave out beneath me. I stayed still for a moment, then stretched out my legs. My whole body felt like it was burning. I crawled to the bathroom, turning on the water to the tub to cold. I pulled off my prom dress and pulled myself into the tub.

I was relaxing as the water swirled around me. I saw in my peripheral vision that someone was standing in the doorway. I turned my aching head, my eyes were blurring as I tried to see the figure. It looked to be a man with black hair flowing from his shoulders. He was pretty big, but the thing that stood out the most was his red eyes.

"I see your finally up. Have a nice nap?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah." I looked at him uncertainly, slinking further down in the tub. Well, if I was going to die, I was going to want to know why first. "Where am I? Why am I here?"

"Your on a plane to Italy. As for the why part," He paused, wondering if he should tell me or not. "You'll find out when we get there."

He stood straight as another man came and stood behind him. I could see better now and I no longer felt like I was in hot lava. My body temperature was back to normal and I was getting cold from the water. But I couldn't get out without showing myself and I wasn't going to do that. They were vampires. Perfect, vampires. And I wasn't anywhere near perfection.

"Get dressed, we're about to land." The one who stood behind him said.

"Wait, who are you?" I asked, but they left already. I stood up and wrapped a towel around me. I didn't have anything to wear, so I put my dress back on. I walked out into the room. So it wasn't an earthquake that woke me up, it was turbulence from the plane. I looked to the right of me and saw that the two men were still there. "Ummm."

"We need to go downstairs to strap you in." They stood up, but before I could move, we hit turbulence again. I fell against the bed. "Grab her! She might get hurt!"

One of them threw me fully on the bed and pinned me, keeping me put. I could still feel the shaking but I couldn't move an inch. "Don't even try, we're landing right now."

I didn't. Moving would be a waste of energy. Well, TRYING to move. As soon as we landed, the one who had been holding me to the bed was gone. He probably couldn't stand my scent. Being so close, but not able to drink. I wondered briefly why he didn't. I sat up on the bed, but didn't get up. The second one was still there. "I'm sorry, but you should go to sleep for this." In less than a blink of an eye, he was beside me, holding a cloth over my mouth.

* * *

**Dun, Dun, DUNNN!!**

_**(Victoria's POV)**_

They led me in to the throne room, where the Volturi were about to feast at. _Why was I so stupid to come to Italy!? I was just trying to find another coven I could stay with._ That was, until the Volturi caught me.

They threw me onto the floor in front of the thrones. "Well, it is time to say good-bye. My guards have told me that they will capture the girl tonight, no matter what. Thank you, Victoria, for your thoughts. They have been most useful. You are free to go." Aro spoke.

Aro must have noticed my confusion. "She shall be a great addition to the Volturi if she is unusual, like you say, or think. I'm very glad that Alex and Jane caught you around the mountains. I wonder if Carlisle will come and visit us."

I guess that was all he was going to say. He turned and went to sit on his throne beside his brothers.

They released me when the clouds went over. I ran till I was to the edge of the ocean. I had to warn Bella, surely the dogs would protect her, but from Volturi guards? I would have to hurry, an airplane would be faster, but I didn't have time. I swam until I hit land. It was getting dark outside, I would probably be too late, but I could still try. I ran the rest of the way, as fast as I could. I had to feed first, before anything. I hit Seattle at seven thirty. I slowed down, smelling the Cullens. I thought she said they weren't together. I ran faster, but still wary, there were werewolves out, and I'm sure the Cullen's wouldn't be merciful to me.

I ran to her house, following the scent. It was faint, washing away because of the light sprinkle. She wasn't there, but her father, I'm guessing, and a few other people where there. They were talking about prom and how Bella would trip in the dance floor. I ran to the school, hoping she was there. I hid behind a car, as I saw one of the dog's in the parking lot. Then _he_ came out. _She lied to me, she said they were over!_

Then the dog spoke, "Where is she?" He yelled.

"I don't know. My sister said to go outside and follow her scent. Bella was already gone by the--" What was going on? Who was Bella with? I had to step in and tell them.

"There is no scent!!" He yelled. The rest of the Cullen's came out. Before anybody could say anything, I stepped out of my hiding spot and asked for Edward.

"Victoria." He spit my name.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon or any characters of Stephenie Meyer.**

_Last Chapter_

_Then the dog spoke, "Where is she?" He yelled._

"_I don't know. My sister said to go outside and follow her scent. Bella was already gone by the--" What was going on? Who was Bella with? I had to step in and tell them._

"_There is no scent!!" He yelled. The rest of the Cullen's came out. Before anybody could say anything, I stepped out of my hiding spot and asked for Edward._

_"Victoria." He spit my name._

**_Chapter 26 (Victoria's POV)_**

I didn't have time to duck as he tackled me and started hitting me. Surprisingly, the mutt was the one to pull him off. He shoved Edward back towards the rest of the Cullen's. Hmmm. Some anger here. He turned to me.

"Where's Bella?" The dog wasn't even shaking. That's one thing I never saw. A dog having complete control when he's in the presence of a vampire. I wanted to know first, if Bella was with Edward or not.

"She will be." I turned my head to see Edward, his eyes were completely black. He then turned to the wolf to finish his sentence. "She was thinking of Bella."

"I'm Jake, alpha of the La Push pack." He didn't offer a hand or anything. Not like I was expecting it. "Where is she? I'm assuming you didn't take her, since you made your presence known."

"No, but I know who did." I looked at him. I was wondering if I should tell him or not, when Edward grabbed me by my throat and held me up so that I couldn't touch the ground.

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE??" I couldn't breath, but it's not like that mattered. I gave a kick and it landed in his chest. He didn't even grunt.

"Vol--Vol—" I couldn't speak, but he let me go, stepping back. His face was full of fear. He was actually afraid for Bella. Or himself. Either one, oh well.

"Who?" Jake interrupted. "WHO TOOK HER??" Now he was getting mad.

"The Volturi." I said, my breath already back to normal. "The coven that leads all vampires."

"So..." I went on. "Who's Bella with?"

"Me." The mutt said. I smiled, glad it wasn't Edward. He looked surprised to say the least.

"Victoria, he was trying to kill Bella. He was killing Bella when we got there. It's not our fault that he _had_ to go after her." Edward said.

"Yes, it is. Don't you DARE talk about him!!" I hissed at him.

"Stop," Jake said. I smelled a powerful stench and noticed four wolves in human form coming up behind Jake. "We need to find Bella. Where did they take her?"

"Where they live, Italy." I paused, not wanting him to explode. "They're going to change her."

His eyes went wide, "But she's already changing." He spoke less than a whisper, but with our hearing, we could hear him.

"What do mean?" Carlisle asked.

"Something happened, I don't know why, or how, but she's changing into a werewolf."

I waited for the punchline, but it never came. "Your serious?!"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry, but that's not possible. Bella has no lineage of werewolves in her family." Edward said, shaking his head.

"We can't fight about what's possible or not! We have to find her NOW!! Who knows what will happen if they bite her while she's changing into a wolf!!" Jake shouted.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon or any characters of Stephenie Meyer.**

_Last Chapter_

"Yes."

"I'm sorry, but that's not possible. Bella doesn't have any lineage of werewolves in her family." Edward said, shaking his head.

"We can't fight about what's possible or not! We have to find her NOW!! Who knows what will happen if they bite her while she's changing into a wolf!!" Jake shouted.

_**Chapter 27 (Bella's POV)**_

I woke again, this time to someone poking me. My body was on fire again, it was horrible. I couldn't believe Jake had to go through this pain. Werewolf. That's what I was going to be. I wonder if my kidnappers know that. Probably. There wasn't anything else special about me, so it had to be that. I heard them talking, the room echoed the sounds.

"She may die, I don't think it's normal for a human to have this high of a temperature. She must be dying."

"Then let her die." Another voice said.

"Marcus, I can't even get a single thought from her. Demetri can't find her thoughts. She's immune from us! We should change her now. Think of what she could do! What we could do with her! We can't just let her die. Caius, what do you think?"

"Same as Marcus."

"Caius, you have to—"

"Aro, why don't you see if the human's immune to Jane's power. If she's not, she'll die faster. If she is immune, change her."

"Thank you, Caius. Your finally coming around. Jane?"

"Yes, master?" A little voice called. I was having trouble concentrating, the pain was horrible.

"Would you use your power on the human?" The person sounded so cheerful.

"It won't work." I could barely hear her, but I did. Somehow.

"Really? See, I told you. The girl's going to be an asset to us."

"Aro, what's the human's name?" This voice sounded close to me. I felt something brush my cheek. It was cold, and felt wonderful against my hot skin.

"Isabella." He paused. "Now, I'm going to take her to one of the rooms and change her. I can feel the heat from here. She won't have much time left."

"No, I'll do it." I opened my eyes, and saw somebody standing beside me. His hair was as white as snow and he had brilliant red eyes. Boy, was I in the wrong place. I opened my mouth to protest, I didn't want to be changed, I was being turned into a werewolf. But all that I could do was gasp as the pain became worse. I didn't think it was able to, but it did.

"Caius, are you sure? I mean—"

"Yes." I felt myself be picked up. I closed my eyes and blacked out from the pain. The last thing I remember was a sharp, cold sting in my neck. It felt heavenly compared to the heat.

* * *

I took a deep breath as I sat up from the bed. The first thing I saw was the one I remember picking me up. Caius they called him.

"How are you doing?" He asked, his voice kind.

"Fine, I guess." My voice sounded high pitched but at the same time, normal. Weird. The thoughts came flying in my head as I remembered what was said. "Was I changed?"

"Yes, you were quite the human. Do you remember anything?" He was asking if I still knew of my human life. The pain from the transformation was supposed to be too great and you should've lost memory. I didn't.

"Yes. I do." What was Jake going to do now. I knew he wouldn't want me anymore. I was his enemy. But he wasn't mine. We could still try. Maybe. If he wanted to. "May I see a mirror?"

He smiled and brought me one. I looked at myself, nothing really changed. My skin was still ivory, my hair was maybe a little longer and redder, but that was it. My eyes were a mix, like my hair. Brown and red. It made a bronze color. It must be because of my werewolf. I was unsure if you could be half of each. Probably not, but who knows.

I looked back up at him. "Are you Caius?" The name finally clicked in my head. Aro, Marcus, and Caius, the Volturi.

"Yes. My brother Aro thought you would make a great addition to our family."

"But that's not why you took me in the first place, is it?" I doubt that. It just didn't make sense.

"No," He hesitated. "We were going to kill you the night the Cullen's got back, but there was no opportunity. So, we tried to have Demetri track you, but it didn't work. Aro thought there was something special with you, so he had him and Felix bring you here."

A long pause fell over us. "I too, must say, when Aro said that a vampire fell in love with a human, it was unbelievable. And then a werewolf. He probably knew then that there was something unusual about you."

"How did you find out?" Did Carlisle come to visit them? If he did, what did he tell him?

"Come, I will show you." He stood up and I followed him down a hallway. "You smell absolutely wonderful. We should also feed you, though I don't understand your eyes."

Before I could explain, he opened the door to a huge room. It was wonderful. Books were on one shelf while huge glass windows let the sun shine through.

"Amazing." Caius whispered beside me. I turned to him, sparkling like a diamond, he was looking at me, awed by something. I put my hands in front of me and looked at them. I was surprised to say the least that they weren't sparkling. But more like shining. Or glowing like angel's halo's. A thought struck me. What was my power? This? To be able to walk in the sunlight without sparkling?

"I must tell Aro about this. In the meantime, you must eat. Heidi will bring you something." He gestured to the doors and was about to walk out when I said, "I'm not going to eat humans."

He turned around, surprised. "Why, yes you are. We changed you. Once you smell the blood, you won't resist."

"I won't." He seemed to take it the wrong way. I corrected him before he could say anything. "No, I won't eat humans. I'll live off animals, like Carlisle." I felt a pang go through me as I said his name. Caius didn't say anything, he just slammed the huge doors behind him. I stood there a few seconds, then went to the book collection to see if they anything helpful about werewolves. I doubt they did, but worth a shot.

Before I got to far, I noticed someone in the corner. "Hello?"

It was a little girl. But she didn't act like it. In fact, all she did was glare at me, then left like Caius, slamming the door behind her.

"Forgive her. She's just mad that her power doesn't work on you." A voice came from behind me. I jumped half a mile. Where do these people come from?


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon or any characters of Stephenie Meyer.**

_Last Chapter_

"_I won't." He seemed to take it the wrong way. I corrected him before he could say anything. "No, I won't eat humans. I'll live off animals, like Carlisle." I felt a pang go through me as I said his name. Caius didn't say anything, he just slammed the huge doors behind him. I stood there a few seconds, then went to the book collection to see if they anything helpful about werewolves. I doubt they did, but worth a shot. _

_Before I got to far, I noticed someone in the corner._ "_Hello?" _

_It was a little girl. But she didn't act like it. In fact, all she did was glare at me, then left like Caius, slamming the door behind her. _

"_Forgive her. She's just mad that her power doesn't work on you." A voice came from behind me. I jumped half a mile. Where do these people come from?_

_**Chapter 28 (Bella's POV)**_

"Uh? Aro? Or Marcus?" I asked, trying to remember the voices I heard.

"Aro." He laughed, then stopped, curious, "How do you know me and my brother's names?"

"Carlisle has a picture of him and the Volturi." I answered.

"Ah. So you've seen all of us?" He looked at me, speculating.

"Not Marcus in person." I added.

"Oh, well, let's go and I'll take you to him. But you may want to feed first."

"Why did you bring me here? How did you find me?" I wasn't sure how they found out. He stared at me as his other brother, Marcus, came in.

"Our guard was out and captured a woman who was feeding in our area. She was brought to us and I read her mind. With just a touch of skin contact, I can see every thought you ever had. Well, not yours, but everybody else's. Anyways, the woman's name was Victoria and she saw some interesting things in her existence." He was remembering something.

"What did you do with her?" The way he said existence made it sound like she was dead.

"We let her go as soon as soon as our guards promised they had you. Which brings me to the next thing. We are not letting you join unless you live of humans. That's what us Volturi do." Aro stated. Marcus just looked dead.

"Who says I want to join?" I didn't sign anything or say anything to let effect, did I? They looked surprised. Even dead ol' Marcus.

"Why wouldn't you?" Marcus spoke up, his voice barely a whisper.

"First, I'm not going to be living off humans. Second, I have family back home. Third, I'm a we--"

I was interrupted by Caius, "Brothers, we have a problem in the throne room." He looked at me, "Stay here."

They left and yeah right, like I was going to stay here. It was obviously about me, whatever the problem was. _Oh, no. I hope Jake didn't come. Or the Cullens_. I opened the door and followed the scent of them. I heard shouting through the doors up ahead and ran full speed to them.

"Jane!!USE YOUR POWER!!" I heard someone shout. There were several growls and roars as I opened the big doors and looked at the sight in front of me. Vampires where on my left and werewolves(in wolf form) were on my right. But the thing that drew my attention was one huge wolf on the ground, howling. The rest of them looked like they were having the same problem, just not as bad.

"JAKE!!" I screamed, everybody's attention went to me. I ran over to Jake and his shaking went worse. "Jake," I moved his head so that it was on my lap. I glared at the Volturi, who glanced at the little girl who I somewhat met early. As my eyes went to hers, Jake's shaking stopped. The little girl was frozen, and I looked back at Jake, who was changing form. Once he was human again, I blushed at his non-clothed form. He looked at me in awe, his hands went to my cheeks. "Bella? Is that really you?"

I smiled at him, "Yeah." His arms surrounded me as gasps were heard. Vampire and werewolf, together.

"Bells, you know, you still smell good and all, but you still smell a little like them." He pulled away with his nose wrinkled. I swatted him, but he captured my hand in his. "Your still warm. And you still look almost the same."

"Jane? Can you hear me? Jane?" I turned to see Aro beside the little girl. There was also another one, a twin. He looked at me, but I kept looking at the girl. Until Jake's gasp and yelp was heard. I turned to see him clutching his heart. "JAKE!!"

"Let go of my sister!! And I'll let go of him!!" The little boy screamed. I glared at him and looked back at my wolf. He was no longer hurting, but he was breathing hard. I turned to look, once again at a frozen statue. This time though, Aro's attention was on me. "What did you do to them?" He asked softly, backing away a little. I guess those two children were his defenses against the wolves. Jake was looking at me, in awe. I knew this was going to be hard, but I had to do it.

"Jake, you need to get out of here. Please." His facial expression was unwavering.

"No."

"Jake, please, you have to get out of here." Again, his hard face had no emotion.

"No, I'm not leaving without you. We're going to take you back and-"

"Jake, I'm a vampire, what am I suppose to do?" I asked him, knowing he wasn't going to let go easily.

"Charlie already knows about everything so it won't really matter."

"What about the blood lust? It takes years to control that. Doesn't that matter?" I said softly. He opened his mouth just to close it again. I knew I had him, I looked at the other wolves. "Guys, I love you, but you need to leave, fast."

"No." Great, he was going to be stubborn. We stared at each other, growling softly. Aro broke the silence.

"She's staying with us. Aren't you, Bella?" He looked smug about something.

"Like hell, I'm not."

"Yes, you are. Unless you want your father gone. He knows too much about us, like that mutt said. He knows everything. So, you either stay, or your family dies. Which one?" Bastard.

"If you even try to hurt my family, I'll kill every last one of you."

He laughed. He actually laughed at me. Big mistake. I started shaking as I lost control. My body heated up and I felt myself change form. It was painful. I looked down at my paws. And then back up to growl at Aro. He looked stunned to say the least. He and all the other vampires in the room took a step back. I let out a roar as did the other wolves. The door behind us burst open, with another group of vampires coming in.

**Another cliffy, is it going to be the Cullen's? Maybe, maybe not. Guess what Bella's power is?? It's a weird one. I personally like the mind-controlling one. But it's overused, so I made up a new one. I tell ya about in next chapter!!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon or any characters of Stephenie Meyer.**

**Sorry guys, that it took so long, but here's another pretty long chapter. Also I would like to dedicate this chapter to EmmettCullenFan, I LOVED YOUR REVIEW!! It made me happy!! **

_Last Chapter_

_"Like hell, I'm not."_

_"Yes, you are. Unless you want your father gone. He knows too much about us, like that mutt said. He knows everything. So, you either stay, or your family dies. Which one?" Bastard._

_"If you even try to hurt my family, I'll kill every last one of you."_

_He laughed. He actually laughed at me. Big mistake. I started shaking as I lost control. My body heated up and I felt myself change form. It was painful. I looked down at my paws. And then back up to growl at Aro. He looked stunned to say the least. He and all the other vampires in the room took a step back. I let out a roar as did the other wolves. The door behind us burst open, with another group of vampires coming in._

_**Chapter 29 (Bella's POV)**_

It was the Cullen's of course. With the other coven from Denali. Great, just great. I calmed down and switched form. Great, another thing to add to it, my near nakedness. The clothes I was wearing were tattered and torn. "Okay, I want everybody out now."

They just looked at me, disbelieving. "WHAT!?"

"You heard me; you guys need to get out of here. I don't want you risking your lives for someone who's such a burden. You don't need to feel guilty, just get out!"

Edward was about to walk forward, but I turned my back on them and turned to the Volturi, "It's not my fault their stupid. Just don't harm them."

"I'm worried about you harming us. Look what you did to the twins." Demetri said. "And they're the most powerful out of all of us." He laughed, with a hint of hysteria in it.

"Bella, please, just listen to us." Edward spoke from behind. "Come home. I don't want you—"

"I don't care about your wants!!" I turned on him. "JUST GET OUT!!" I hadn't even finished when I transform into a wolf again. I had lost control, and look what happened. Sure, they saw me change from wolf to human, but human to wolf was different. Edward looked at me in awe. _Calm down Bella. Relax. Just calm down. _I heard Paul tell me. I calmed down, closing my eyes. _Now, change back_. I did. And as soon as I did, I smiled a big huge grin for him. "Thank you, Paul." He nodded his big furry head and coughed a bit, I realized it a second later that he was laughing.

"Jane! Alex!" Aro exclaimed. I saw that they had fallen on the floor, but were now moving. They were taking in deep breaths and looked up at me.

"You know what, Aro, I think I'm just going to leave. Don't you think its better this way? I wouldn't be hurting your guards anymore." I tried to persuade him.

"Isabella," He wouldn't call me by Bella, would he? How hard is it to call someone shorter than what their real name is? "I'll make a deal."

"No, I'm leaving." I replied.

"No, just hear it out. If you stay for a week, you can leave if you still want to."

"If I leave right now?" I asked.

"Then we will hunt your family down, until you join the Volturi for the rest of your existence." He replied, knowing which deal I would pick. I looked to Jake, knowing he spoke for the pack.

"Bell's, we can handle them, just come h—"

"Jake, think about the pack, do you want to risk it?" I knew he wouldn't. At least, I hoped he wouldn't. He would hopefully put his pack first. If he was smart.

Which he was. "No, but—" I put my hand over his mouth to stop him.

"Jake, go home. I'll return within a week. I promise." He was debating about it, so I looked for Carlisle, knowing he would agree with me. These were his friends. I gave him a questioning look. But he of course had to go do what was noble.

"Yes, I think it would be fine." He shushed Edward's protests. "In fact, I'll stay with you Aro, Caius, Marcus. I've been meaning to catch up with you guys again." He stood beside me and I looked to Jake. He may have not liked Carlisle, but he respected him. Kind of. Not really. But a little bit, to agree to let me to stay.

"Okay." He looked down, not wanting to look at me. I raised his head with my finger. He looked so heartbroken. And I knew why.

He was thinking about our relationship. Where is it going to go now. That's an answer nobody knows. Not even Alice. Because the future changes as we make our decisions. And Jake and I haven't made one yet.

"I know." I said, softly.

He hugged me, wrapping his warm arms around me, holding me tight. "So what are you exactly?"

"I have no clue." I looked to Aro and Carlisle.

"We shall find out this week. Don't worry. Now, if the rest of you will leave, you're making us sick with your stench."

I hugged Jake good-bye, neither of us said anything. I went to each of the pack and kissed them on their heads. "You guys stay out of trouble. You know me, I never get into trouble. You should learn from it, too." They laughed this time, even some of the vampires. I watched them go and then turned to the Cullen's. They looked at me in a wary way. When none of them talked, I turned to Carlisle, knowing he would get them to leave.

"Okay, Bella and I will see you guys in a week. I don't think we should show our host anymore disrespect, do you?"

"Carlisle, I'm staying." Edward said. The hell he's not.

"No. Just Carlisle and I. That's it." We had a staring contest until Aro broke it.

"Isabella!!" Aro said to me in disapproving tone. He turned to Edward. "We'd be happy to have you here!"

"No." I stepped in between. "Aro, no. I don't want anybody else staying here."

"Isabella," He said, in a warning way.

"Aro, listen to her." Caius interrupted, stepping forward. "If she's going to stay, let it be in peace. Don't have her be here if you're going to torture her." He looked at me, then just barely, his lips twitched upward. Like a smile. You had to look closely, if you didn't, you would've missed it. Aro touched his hand, to take his thoughts. His eyes went wide and let go.

"Yes. Isabella and Caius are right. Only those two should stay." But then he thought of something. "But, you can visit. Right now, would be a great time!!"

I stared at him, then Caius, giving him a thankful look for even trying. "I'm leaving."

I walked out of the room, as fast as I could. But someone caught me and spun me around.

"You're not leaving." Then he grabbed me and took me to the room I would be staying at for the rest of the week.


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon or any characters of Stephenie Meyer.**

**Okay Bella is a vamp-wolf, also called a dhampire. **

_Last Chapter_

_I stared at him, then Caius. "I'm leaving."_

_I walked out of the room, as fast as I could. But someone caught me and spun me around._

"_You're not leaving." Then he grabbed me and took me to the room I would be staying at for the rest of the week. _

_**Chapter 30 (Bella's POV)**_

I admit, I thought Edward would come after me, but it was Caius. I needed to go feed though. Perhaps Carlisle would help me.

"Caius, I'm—"

"I know," he said. "You need to go feed. But when you get back, I want to talk to you. I'll go get Carlisle." He started to leave, but then turned back to me. "Unless you don't me want to?"

"No, I want him. Just in case." He left and went back into the room and Carlisle quickly came out.

"Ready?" He asked. He had a million questions, I bet.

"Yeah." I said, not liking this already.

"Come on." We went down to the bottom floor and through a water main or something. It stunk. At first I thought it was a sewer, but Carlisle just told me my smells were increased. Eww. As soon as we got out, I was grateful. We went through the town, and out into the mountains. It didn't take long at all.

"Alright, now, let your instincts take over. We're far from Volterra, but just be careful not to lose control. If you smell human…" He looked at me, something dawning on his face. He grabbed me by my shoulders. "Were you breathing when we went through the city?"

"Yeah," I said slowly. "It stunk horribly."

"Bella, did you smell anything delicious or anything!?" He was shaking my shoulders and I was getting kind of dizzy.

"Carlisle, stop it. Your making me dizzy!" I shrugged out of his grip, but he just shouted at me.

"BELLA!!Do you realize what this means? You don't smell human blood! Or if you do, it's not appetizing! BELLA!!" That's what I said as I watched Carlisle. OM. Carlisle actually raised his voice and lost control. I sooooooooo wish I had a video camera. This is a once-a-lifetime moments. I laughed enjoying the moment. Nobody would believe me that Carlisle...OMG!! I don't smell human blood!! WHat was wrong with me!! O At least I didn't have to worry about controlling my thirst. I wonder if its the same for animal blood. Hmmmm.

"Carlisle, let's try animal blood." He looked like a kid on Christmas. His expression was so funny.

"Okay." And he was gone. I kinda just stood there, waiting for him to come back. He did, eventually. He lead me over to some deer and we crouched down. "Can you smell anything?" This time he was worried.

I smelled the air, and it smelt like deer droppings. "Ewwww."

"This is not good." He said.

"Why not? Weren't you all excited about it a little bit ago?" I asked.

"Yes, but you still need to drink blood to survive. Come on. Let's try and see if you can do it. It's hard the first time, but it gets better."

"Carlisle," I said nervously. "I don't know. What if I can eat human food? Instead of blood?" I was getting all excited. Until I saw Carlisle's face. He looked like a teenager with that 'Yeah, right' expression. He rolled his eyes before turning to me.

"Bella, I highly doubt that. Even though you..." He stopped, looking at something in the distance. "I'm so sorry, Bella. I didn't do this on purpose. I promise you that."

I might have believed him but I didn't. I stood up and left, leaving the Cullen family behind. But I didn't get too far when...

Someone grabbed me. I fell forward, not able to do anything. I landed on my stomach, trying to twist around. "LET ME GO!! YOU--" I was flipped over and saw Edward. I looked over him and saw his family. I would've blushed from the position we were in, him straddling me. But I was too angry to do that. "YOU!! I'M SO GOING TO--" He crumpled in pain on me and I shoved him off, I looked at his family, they too were in pain. I looked to Carlisle, but Jasper strangled out a few words to me, "Think of something...good. Happy. Quickly."

I thought of Charlie, wondering what he thought where I went. He probably knows somethings up. I'll have to ask...who would I ask? Jake was already gone, as the rest of the pack. I don't want to talk to the rest of the Cullen's. Except Carlisle, and Alice. But no one else. As I was thinking about Charlie, I got lost in my thoughts. I didn't even realize that the Cullen's were already recovered and was talking to me.

"Bella? Snap out of it." Edward stepped in front of me.

"What?" I said. "Oh, what happened? Carlisle." I just wanted to hear from Carlisle. I should've just brought him back to Volterra, but too late now.

"I'm not for sure. Jasper, are you alright?"

"Yes, I just felt angry and pain. Lots of it. I was surprised by it and couldn't control it." His usually calm face, was full of fear.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I just had to talk to you. I--" Edward stood in front of me.

"Sorry? Sor-ry, doesn't mean anything to me. So don't bother. Why don't you just leave? That's what your good at. That, and breaking promises." I turned and ran. Even though I couldn't stand them, that didn't mean I wanted them hurt. I decided that I would just have to hunt by myself, because I had too. I was in this for forever. I only had me.

Only me. That's when I realized that I was immortal. Jake wasn't. He wouldn't be able to stay with me forever. I would go through my existence alone. I wouldn't stay with Edward. I couldn't have my heart broken again. He didn't want me as a human, so why would he want me now. Even if I was a vampire, or something like that, he should have loved me for my personality. But he was bored with me. I haven't changed really. Much.

_Let your instincts go._ Hmmm. Maybe I should start out small. A bunny!! That's what I would have. So cute and fuzzy, unlike possums** (AN: possums are the most horrible disgusting animals. Sorry if you like them.) **After I had a few, I felt full. I was thinking how much blood should I have before SUPPOSED to being full, but I wasn't normal. I was a half, I didn't think there was anything wrong with that. I just wanted to know HOW I was changing into a werewolf. I took off towards the city, hoping to find the answer.

**Okay, Jasper felt so much pain, that he lost control and distributed the pain to the others.  
**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon or any characters of Stephenie Meyer.**

**Omg, thank you guys for all the fabulous reviews!! **

**To answer the question by ForeverTwilight-How did the werewolves get there faster than vampires?- Werewolves ARE faster than vampires, remember Jake and the pack catching Laurent? Laurent had a headstart and they still caught him. Also, the Cullen's had to plan how to 'rescue' Bella. You know Carlisle, he wanted to do it all nice and everything. But the werewolves just barged in.  
**

_Last Chapter_

_Let your instincts go. Hmmm. Maybe I should start out small. A bunny!! That's what I would have. So cute and fuzzy, unlike possums. After I had a few, I felt full. I was thinking how much blood should I have before SUPPOSED to being full, but I wasn't normal. I was a half; I didn't think there was anything wrong with that. I just wanted to know HOW I was changing into a werewolf. I took off towards the city, hoping to find the answer._

**_Chapter 31 (Bella's POV)_**

I spent the next two days in my room, not wanting to come out. I didn't want to. Especially since ALL of the Cullen family was 'visiting' the Volturi. I wasn't coming out until they left. Or until my time was up. Caius hasn't came back yet, to talk to me about whatever he wanted to talk about. I had no clue.

A knock interrupted my thinking. "Bella? Please, come out." The voice was tired, worn out. He had stayed there for about, the last two days. He left once, to talk to Aro and Carlisle, but otherwise, Edward was glued to that spot. "Bella, please, I just want to talk. Can I PLEASE come in?" It was only about his hundredth time asking that.

I didn't answer. It was my usual response. Nothing. "That's it, I'm coming in, whether you want me to or not." Caius had put me in the newer part of the building. It was just like Esme's house. Steel walls and everything. But still, steel or not, vampires could still get in. He began punching my door and as soon as his fist went through on the second punch, I ran to it and opened the door. Edward had pulled back his fist for another punch before realizing the door was now open.

"What, are you going to punch me now?" I asked him, while planning to escape and find another place to hide at in this place.

"NO! How could you even think that?!" His expression was full of hurt and pain.

"Well, you hurt me before so I won't doubt that you'll do it again." I said, pushing past him. Big mistake. He grabbed my arm and pulled me into his arms.

"Edward, let me go!" I struggled, but couldn't get out of his arms.

"No, I want to talk to you. And I'm not leaving until I do."

"Of course. It's always what you want. Isn't it." I tried pushing him, but it didn't work.

"Bella…" He said so softly. I looked up at him and came staring into his eyes. His grip loosened, but I didn't move. I was frozen by his gaze. He leaned in and before I knew it, I was too. Once our lips touched, and I felt his cold lips, smelling his amazing scent, I jerked away, remembering Jake and his _warm_ lips. I ran down the cold, marble, hallway. I didn't stop until I opened a huge metal old-looking door and went flying down the stairs. Ow. I looked down at the floor; it had my imprint in it. I heard a noise and raised my head. Where was I? It was so dark, almost pitch black. I stood up and looked around. I heard the noise again, this time coming from all around me. The growls were sent through the air, surrounding room. "Hello?"

I stepped back as the growls turned to snapping. When I felt the stairs with my foot, I stopped and looked hard for a light switch or anything. I found one actually. I turned it on, the light barely casting the room. It was a dim light, but I saw a sight that sickened me. Werewolves. Chained and bleeding. I realized that I had stopped breathing, so I smelled the air, but then stopped when the scent of blood hit me. I went back to the middle, thinking. One of them snapped to my right. He came close, too close. He tried again, and I slapped him on his muzzle. "Enough." The voice came to the other side of me. I saw a man, about Sam's age. Bigger than Jake. Jeez.

"Umm, who are you?" I asked, not wanting to be stared at.

No answer.

"Can you not talk? Is it on/off switch? Why don't I—"

"Why are you here? To torture us?" I looked at him closer. He was bleeding from marks cut across his face and chest. I could see scars from before.

"NO!!" I couldn't believe he asked me that! He didn't look like he believed me.

"Yeah right. The only reason you leeches come down here is to do that." I heard several growls around me. "I can smell your fear. A vampire afraid of the wolves."

"Well, duh. I'm surrounded by who knows how many wolves. Of course I'm scared." I said, wrapping my arms around me. His expression was priceless. He was shocked that I would admit something like that. "Why are you here?" I asked softly.

He looked undecided, but then answered me, "My pack and I were caught in France, chasing a vampire who had killed on our territory. It was a Volturi guard."

"How long have you been here?" I asked.

"I don't know. We were taken around May third." He looked at me. "What day is it now?"

"June second." I said gently, looking away.

"May I know your name?" I quickly looked back, smiling.

"Isabella. But call me Bella."

"Hello, I'm Kade. Call me Kade." He smiled a handsome smile.

I stepped closer, wondering what would happen. Did he have self-control like Jake or old Paul? Jake. I missed him.

"What's the matter?" He must have saw my sad face.

"I just miss someone."

"Who?" He asked.

"My boyfriend." Was Jake my boyfriend? Or ex. I knew we couldn't be together. We could try, but I doubt it would work.

"Oh, a bloodsucker." He looked disgusted.

"No..." I heard the door open and stood up. Edward and Felix came down the stairs.

"Bella? What are you doing down here? It's dangerous! What if-" He was cut off by a werewolf trying to attack him. The same one that tried to get me, except this time, he wasn't called off.

Felix grabbed hold of his muzzle and flung him into the wall.

"WHAT THE H-LL!!" I pushed Felix out of the way and went to the now unconscious wolf.

"Bella, we have to get out of here." I looked to Edward, who was watching all around him, at the growling and snapping werewolves. He grabbed my arm, and started to pull me up, when I pushed him away and sunk down on my knees again. "Bella, we HAVE to go. Now."

"No, you leave without me. Now." Edward struggled, but Felix dragged him up the stairs, "Let her be with her precious mutts. She belongs with 'em."

The door slammed shut, and with it, ended the growls. I looked down at the body in my arms. His cuts and breaks were already healing. Wow. I didn't think they healed that fast. He was already waking up. He looked up at me, blinking several times, before he closed his eyes. He looked like he was daydreaming.

"What's your power?" I looked over at Kade, who had an awed expression.

"I-I don't know yet. Or, well I don't know the extent of it yet. Why?"

"Because, we heal fast, just not that fast." He nodded at the wolf that I held.

"But…the only power that I've held so far was freezing someone." There was a long silence as I took it all in.

"Why did that leech say that you belong with us?" Kade asked, breaking the quietness of the dungeon-like room.

"Because. I am one. Well, half. Less than half. I don't know!" I stood up, making sure he was still asleep. His chains had broken when he was flung against the wall, but I wasn't going to tell anybody. Except maybe Kade. Unless he already knew that.

"What do you mean? You have wolf blood in you? Passed down through your family?"

"No, I don't think so at least. I-." I paused, thinking how to explain it. "I'll show you." I turned into a wolf; I was now able to see much more in the dark. Hm. Have to ask Aro or Caius about that. There were seven wolves down there in all. I changed back, getting my clothes situated again. I had a big rip down the front of the dress.

"What happened?" The now awake guy asked. He gestured to my shoulders, to my scars.

"One of the pack got angry. He's learned self-control now, so it's fine. " I ran a finger over my scars. I thought they would go away during the transformation. But they didn't. Neither did the one James gave me. They were scars that would last forever. Everlastingly scars. "I better go and put something decent on."

"Wait." I walked over to Kade and stood in front of him.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Thank you." His voice was sincere.

"For what?" I didn't do anything.

"For showing me-us- that there is a good vampire. Surprisingly." I wrapped my arms around him and he immediately tensed up.

I whispered in his ear, too softly for anybody else-super hearing or not, "Watch out. Guard your thoughts. Some vamps are mind-readers." I stepped back, and he looked at me in surprise. "Start counting or singing or chanting." He nodded and I gestured to the man I helped (I guess) and shook my wrists. His eyes widened and looked at him. He looked back at me and smiled. I tapped my head and waved good-bye. The last time I would see any of them.

I was at the bottom of the stairs, when I turned around, "You know, when I get out of this place, I'm not coming back to get revenge."

Kade looked at me, hard. Then he nodded. I didn't want them coming back and hurting others. Or anybody else. I ran up the stairs and out the door. I didn't stop until I got to my room. I put on some jeans this time and a simple tank-top. I was looking out my window, when a knock shook me out of my trance.

"Hello?"


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon or any characters of Stephenie Meyer.**

** Aqua279- Bella only has that scar along her chin. It doesn't show up as much as the ones on her upper torso and arms.**

_Last Chapter_

_Kade looked at me, hard. Then he nodded. I didn't want them coming back and hurting others. Or anybody else. I ran up the stairs and out the door. I didn't stop until I got to my room. I put on some jeans this time and a simple tank-top. I was looking out my window, when a knock shook me out of my trance._

"_Hello?"_

_**Chapter 32 (Bella's POV)**_

"Oh, hi Em—" I was wrapped in a hug so tight that all the air went out of me. "Emmett...can't….breathe." When he finally put me down, I went and sat on the bed and Emmett sat down beside, after laughing at me.

"So, heard you got in trouble already. You weren't out of your room for two minutes before you had to go find those dogs." He laughed some more and messed up my hair. Like a big brother does.

"Emmett, do you know what they were doing to them? It was horrible, they were b—" He interrupted me, not liking the way talk was going.

"Bella, let's focus on the good things. I don't really want to hear anymore about them."

"Good things. Like what? I don't know a single good thing that's happened since I got here."

He smiled mischievously; he was up to no good. "Okay, fun stuff. You've been cooped up in this room too long. It's time for you to get out."

"Okay, where do you suppose we go?" I was going to have to ask who all was going with us.

"PARTY!! We are going clubbin, though we can't drink anything, but we can still dance and have some fun!!" I looked to the door where Alice was squealing and jumping up and down. Great. Rosalie and Jasper looked excited, just not as much as Alice. Edward just stared at me.

"Emmett, I think you guys can go without me?" I asked, hopefully.

"Nope." He said not even listening to me. "Alice?"

I looked to see Alice, but she was gone. Rosalie answered my unspoken question, "She's getting outfits and make-up for you."

"NO!! I"LL BE FINE!!" That was the wrong to say. Alice came in, angry.

"BELLA! I am going to dress you up, whether you want to or not. Now, everybody, out." She pointed to the door.

"Sorry Alice, but we need her in the throne room." Carlisle came in the room. He looked at me and I stood up and followed him, thankful I was saved for a few hours. He waited for me in the hallway and we walked at a human pace to the throne room.

"Bella, I'm very sorry for all this." Carlisle said.

"It's not your fault, Carlisle. Don't worry about it. It'll all somehow work out. Somehow." I said, trying to think of what I'll be doing in fifty years.

We walked into the room and at down at a round table. Carlisle to my left and Aro sitting across from us with Caius and Marcus on either side of him. I smiled at them, hoping they wouldn't yell at me for going down to the wolves. I didn't know when they would leave, but till then, I had to keep quiet and hope for the best.

"So, Isabella. We've thought of several possibilities, but none of them seem to ring true." Aro paused, looking from Carlisle to me. "Do you have any theories of your own?"

"Yeah, I have one." I said, remembering when I was still human turning wolf. "But before we start, I have to ask you guys a question. Where does Charlie think I am?" I was mostly asking Carlisle, but Aro answered, "That your on a internship at Italy. You've just been awarded this a week ago and couldn't tell your dad, so you left a note for him."

"Did he believe it?" I didn't want to tell them that Charlie knew. And I wasn't going to.

"Yes. He did." Aro said. Then added as an afterthought, "Unless those dogs told him the truth."

"We have better hurry. Alice wants to play dress up with you." Carlisle said. I inwardly groaned.

"Alright, we pretty much have only one believable possibility. But in order to be true, do you have wolf blood in your veins passed down from your father or mother?" I shook my head. Not passed down. "Are you sure? Any at all?"

I shook my head again, but kinda shrugged at the end. "I don't know. People cheat and lie. Who knows if one of my ancestors...yeah."

"Well, we'll have to see about your parents. We'll send someone to get blood samples of both." Marcus said.

"What were the other ones?" I asked.

"That you're just weird." Caius just said, joking around. He was really warming up to me. I laughed, but the others didn't. They just looked at him strangely.

"I already knew that!" I smiled at Caius and he smiled back. This time, everybody saw it.

Aro touched Caius' shoulder. His expression turned sad, I wondered why, but he spoke, "Now, Carlisle had told us that you caused a great deal of pain back in the forest."

"It wasn't my fault!! I didn't mean too!" I really didn't!

"We know, we know, Isabella. It's just; Jasper's power seemed like Jane's. The pain was as strong as her's."

I thought about it, but all I could come up with was, "Maybe Jasper is becoming stronger."

"Maybe." Carlisle said, not believing me. "So, what was your theory?"

"Well, when I was attacked by Paul, I think I got some of Jake's blood in me. See, Jake was trying to protect me and so they were fighting and Paul must have gotten Jake's blood on his claws. And instead of getting a disease of wrong blood transfusion, I turned werewolf from it. It was taking forever, but then you guys kidnapped me and bit me. So before I got too far in the wolf transformation, I had both werewolf heat and cold vampire venom in my veins. I'm surprised it didn't kill me like I thought it would of." I paused, thinking if there was anything else to add to it. "Well, that's it, I think. It's a little far fetched, but it's the best thing I can think of."

"Alright, we'll talk it over. Alice is getting impatient, we'll finish this as soon as you get back."

"Actually...May I talk to Bella alone, please?" Caius looked at me. I nodded and the others left, leaving just us two. He didn't talk, just sat there, looking at me. Hm, uncomfortable? Noooo, not at all.

"Sooooo, what did you want to talk about?" I asked, trying to get him to say something. Anything. Just not stare at me!

"About love."

I snorted. "Love."

"Yes. You seem to have it worse than Marcus and I." He looked at me, then away and started his story. "About a hundred years ago, I met a vampire. She was the most beautiful creature I ever saw. More so than Rosalind." I didn't correct him, just let him keep going on with his story. "I fell in love with her. I thought she was my mate, the one I would spend all of eternity with. I thought she loved me too. But I was wrong."

I thought he was just pausing but when he didn't go on, I pushed him, "So, what happened?"

"Marcus thought the same thing-that she was in love with him. But that wasn't the case. She was just using us to get a spot with the Volturi. She was hiding from some other vampires and thought she would be safe here." He shook his head, sad and in disgust. "She even had Marcus going. And he can see relationships. Aro wasn't around, he was somewhere else at the time. So we couldn't know her thoughts until he got back. And when he did, he brought the very same vampires that Eliza was running from. Once we knew what she was doing, she said she loved both of us, but Aro knew she didn't. Marcus left us for twenty years until he came back. He hasn't been the same. He felt love for the second time and it hurt him more than the first."

"What about you?" I asked, knowing there was something more.

"I knew she didn't love me as much as I did her, but she could've. Over time. Or at least I thought she would have." He shook his head. If he could have cried, he would've. "She came to me, begging for forgiveness, but I wouldn't."

"So, what happened to her?" I probably knew, but...

"The covens that had been chasing her burned her. We all watched. No one disgraces the Volturi and gets away with it." He had a look of pride and regret in his face.

"How many covens were chasing her?" It couldn't be that many. Edward had said that three was considered a big clan.

"Well, mostly one. The Doralius Clan. They are like us, but less powerful. We are friends with each other. Especially after Eliza." He looked down, not wanting to look at me.

I asked the one question that had been bugging me. "Why did you tell me?"

This time, he looked up and into my eyes. He lifted his pale hand and cupped my cheek. "Because, you look like her. But aren't like her at all. She only thought about herself and keeping herself alive. Your like the good twin and she was the evil one." He gave a little laugh. "And I suppose that I just wanted to talk to someone after all these years. Aro already knows, but he's my brother. Marcus won't even talk to anybody about it. And when I saw you...I just knew." He looked at me, his eyes were shining, and his face held no sadness or hurt, just curiosity. "Bella, I wasn't able to protect Eliza, but I will protect you. Your different. I've seen that already."

I went around the table and hugged him. "Thank you, Caius." I gave him a kiss on his cheek. He touched it, amazing at it's warmth.

"No, thank you." A knock at the door ended our conversation. I waved bye and left the room. Once I got out, I blew out a breath, and leaned up against the wall.

"So, is the mutt dead?" I looked to see Felix coming down the hallway, stopping in front of me.

"No, he's perfectly fine." I hissed as he tried to push me against the wall, his hands landing on my hips.

"Oh, come on, you know—" He was pulled from me and thrown against the wall, just like he did to the wolf. He stared hard at the three guys in front of me. "You better watch yourself. Your stay may be a—"

His words were once again cut off by Caius walking out of the room. "Felix. You had better not be threatening our guests." Felix looked down, not answering. Caius eyes narrowed. "Follow. Now." When they left, Edward immediately started looking me over.

"Edward, I'm fine!" I kinda pushed him away. "I'm fine. I'm not hurt or anything."

"No, I think you forgot to check right there, Edward." Emmett said, coming closer.

"What do you mean, Emmett?" My words were cut off by Emmett and Edward tickling me. Jasper just laughed. "Stop…please…QUIT… guys…Jasper, please?"

He laughed again. "Sorry Bella, no can do."

I called the one person who would take me away and give me a different kind of torture. "ALICE!!"

She came as soon as I screamed her name. "Okay guys, she's needed somewhere." She pulled me out of their grasps and took me to her room. I waved to the guys, "See ya in a couple hours!"

I was actually pretty excited. Even though Edward was going, I was going to have fun. No matter what.

After three hours of pure torture, I was finally ready. Alice had curled my hair and put me in a very short white mini-skirt. I was wearing a blue tank top. Alice wanted me to wear a halter top, but I declined.

Rosalie came in around seven thirty to get ready. That was about the time that Alice was done with me. After everybody was ready, we went downstairs to the lobby where the guys were waiting. As Alice and Rosalie stopped to talk to their guy, I walked past them, heading outside for the vehicles. Edward walked out with me, opening a door to a car for me.

"Thank you." I said as I got in.

Edward looked surprised, but uttered a 'your welcome.' He hurried to the driver's side and started the car. As we were pulling out, I looked back to see the others getting into the car behind us. I shot Alice my best evil glare. "So, I take it that this was planned?"

He looked over to me, "Alice just told me to go on. They'll ride with Rose and Emmett." He paused, thinking it over, "Yeah, it probably was planned."

I sighed and looked at him. He was actually paying attention to the road for once. "Edward, why do you want me back?"

"Because, I love you Bella. I'll do anything to get you back." He looked at me, and hesitantly raised his hand to my face. He ran his fingers along my chin.

"I asked why."

"You're the most wonderful person on—"

"Is it because I'm not human anymore? Because I'm vampire now."

He stopped the car and turned to me. "Bella, no. I loved you as a human and I love you now. In case you forgot, I was trying to get you back before you turned vampire." I turned my face away, not wanting to believe. I looked up at the club, there was a long line, but without a doubt we wouldn't have to wait. I looked back at Edward watching me. He wanted to ask me something, but he didn't. All he did was get out of the car and open my door. "Come on, Alice and them are already waiting for us."


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon or any characters of Stephenie Meyer.**

_Last Chapter_

"_Is it because I'm not human anymore? Because I'm vampire now."_

_He stopped the car and turned to me. "Bella, no. I loved you as a human and I love you now. In case you forgot, I was trying to get you back before you turned vampire." I turned my face away, not wanting to believe. I looked up at the club, there was a long line, but without a doubt we wouldn't have to wait. I looked back at Edward watching me. He wanted to ask me something, but he didn't. All he did was get out of the car and open my door. "Come on, Alice and them are already waiting for us."_

_**Chapter 33 (Bella's POV)**_

I was sitting in the VIP room with Jasper and Edward. Jasper was there because he couldn't stand the scent of all the humans. Edward…probably me. I didn't want to go dancing. Emmett tried to get me to and I did after him dragging me and pushing me into the crowd. Well, into Edward's arms to be exact. And he wouldn't let me go without a dance, so I had too. Then I ran up to the room and that's where I've been staying at since then.

"BELLA!! What are doing up here?! Your supposed to be having fun!!" Emmett said, barging in on the 'oh so exciting' VIP room.

"Oh, I am, Emmett. I am. It's just so...fun." I didn't try to sound enthusiastic. Everybody else seemed to come in after that. We just sat around talking. Well, more like they did. I just put my two-cents in whenever.

"So Bella..." Emmett was trying to strike up a conversation with me, but I was too busy thinking if I should try the drink in my hand or not. I could be on the vampire side and have to spit it back up, or on the werewolf side. I decided to try it. That's also when Emmett asked his question. "Can you get pregnant?"

My drink went spurting everywhere, and Emmett was on the ground laughing. "You...you should've...seen...your-your...face...and the...drink. HAHAHAHA!!" He couldn't even talk. Or stand up. I rolled my eyes and walked out of the room. I looked back to see if anybody was following me. Hallelujah!!Nobody!! I went down the stairs and out the door. I needed some fresh air. It stunk horribly in there and I couldn't stand it. Every time someone got to close, I could smell their sweat and perfume and cologne. It was disgusting. I waited outside for about ten minutes, not wanting to back in, until I saw something flash beside me. I wasn't paying enough attention to see it, but I hoped it wasn't Felix. I walked to the mouth of the alley to see if it was down there. I didn't see anything, but doesn't mean squat. So I sniffed the air and immediately found out who, "Kade? What are you doing here?"

He stepped out of the shadows and motioned me to get off the sidewalk and move closer to him. I knew I shouldn't but one of the pack might be hurt. As soon as I got close enough, a few feet away, I asked him just that. He replied, "No, nobody's hurt. Not yet at least."

His expression was raging. It was full of sadness and hurt but then changed to determination. "Well, what's the matter? What's wrong?" I asked him

"We can't get out. There's guards at every exit." He grabbed my shoulders. "Bella, we need your help. Please?"

I thought quickly, "But can't you jump over the wall, it's not that high."

He looked surprised and looked away for a moment. "No, we can't. We're wounded and can't jump as high as normal. Usually we could, but not now."

"But I can heal, can't I? So, all we--" He shook me to stop me talking.

"Bella, we just need you to attack one of the guards, or distract him or something. Please?" He asked desperately.

"Okay, calm down. Your shaking. I'm sorry for making you mad." He looked surprised and looked at his hands. They indeed were shaking. He shook it off.

"Let's go. Follow me." He went down the alley and another one and another one, until I lost count. How would I get back to the club? "You okay?"

His question interrupted my thoughts. "Yeah, fine. Where are we?"

"We're almost there. Don't ...nevermind." He cut himself off and after another few seconds, we were there. "Okay, just do whatever you do, okay? You said you had the power of freezing someone? Well, use it."

"But, I don't know how to use it!" I told him. I was wondering where the rest of the pack was. And why weren't there Volturi guards out. I mean, shouldn't there be more if they know the werewolves are out? They at least should know that by now.

"Well," He tried to think of something fast. "Just go distract him or something. GO!" He pushed me out of the alley. The two guards immediately looked at me. As I got closer, I wondered why the wolves didn't just take them out. Normally, they wouldn't think twice about it. I looked into the eyes of one of the guards and tried to freeze him. He was stuck in his position, but when I tried the second guard, I couldn't. I was too worried about Kade and why they didn't attack. I reached for the second guard when someone attacked me from behind.

I struggled until a person spoke, then I froze. "Isabella, what am I going to do with you? Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Now you don't have a choice, but to join us or die. You really shouldn't use your powers to help dogs escape. It only gets you in trouble." I looked behind Aro and saw Kade. He was just standing there. He didn't have any chains on him or anything. Neither did the rest of the pack who was with him. They all held sad eyes. I looked back at the ground, knowing that they betrayed me to get their freedom. Who wouldn't? Aro kept talking, but I didn't pay attention.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I just.. it was either you or the pack. I'm sorry." Kade told me. He stood there, waiting for me to say something. Anything. I didn't respond. Just stared at the ground. When I heard his feet shuffling away, I lifted my head up and spoke to him.

"Tell Jake, that I'm sorry. Tell him to move on. Please." Kade turned as I spoke, surprised that I was speaking.

"Whose Jake?" He asked softly.

"My werewolf mate." I started dry sobbing, knowing that I'll never see him again. I wasn't going to join the Volturi, so that only left me one option. "Aro, I want to die."


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon or any characters of Stephenie Meyer.**

**I think last chapter was the most reviews I ever got out of one. Also the most with feedback. **

**writing bird- the pregnant thing-no. but it was just sort of a tease thing. you know Emmett. But...Bella doesn't know for sure, because-well, I'll tell you at the end of this chapter so you'll understand it. READ IT FIRST!!**

**Anyways, this chapter is like the last one before the epilogue or preface for the sequel. It's a short one, so I'm just adding it on to this story. I still don't know if I'll have a separate sequel for this or not. Maybe. Maybe not. So, without further ado-(plus, it WAS sad the last chapter. I was tearing up as I wrote it. It was heartbreaking.)--I present you CHAPTER 34!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

_Last Chapter_

_"Bella, I'm sorry. I just… it was either you or the pack. I'm sorry." Kade told me. He stood there, waiting for me to say something. Anything. I didn't respond. Just stared at the ground. When I heard his feet shuffling away, I lifted my head up and spoke to him._

_"Tell Jake, that I'm sorry. Tell him to move on. Please." Kade turned as I spoke, surprised that I was speaking._

_"Whose Jake?" He asked softly._

_"My werewolf mate." I sat up and started dry sobbing, knowing that I'll never see him again. I wasn't going to join the Volturi, so that only left me one option. "Aro, I want to die."_

_**Chapter 34 (Bella's POV)**_

"No." Caius and Marcus stepped out from behind Aro

"Bella, you are not going to die. Aro, she-" Aro flapped his hand to shush Caius.

"What do you think your doing, Isabella? Why would you want to die instead of join the Volturi?" He asked me, looking at me intently.

"Because." I said. "I have no life with you guys. Or anybody else." I looked to Kade. "Tell him, please. It's the least you could do."

Kade nodded and looked down, "Where is he?"

"La Push, Washington. He's the alpha of the pack." He looked up at me. I could see tears falling from his eyes. "I'm sorry." He said once again, before turning away and disappearing. I stared after him until I heard Edward's voice.

"BELLA!!!" I was tackled to the ground, falling on my back. "Bella, are you alright? Please, say something. What did they do? Bella?"

"Edward, your talking too fast. Slow down." He got off me, but kept his arms around me, holding me to his chest. I couldn't stand, so he held me up. His family was right behind him.

"What is the meaning of this Aro?" Carlisle said. He, of course, was all calm and everything. But I saw that he was a little mad. His usual smile was fake.

"Well, Isabella here. " He waved his hand over to me. "Tried to set free the werewolves in our dungeon. They killed a guard and, well, they got away. We caught her in the act."

I couldn't believe him!! He actually thought that I would go along with him!! "LIAR!!! You and Kade and the rest of the pack were in on it. You just want me to join your stupid human drinking family!! WELL GUESS WHAT!!!! I'M NOT!!!!" I screamed. Edward held me tighter, but soon his grip relaxed. I looked up at him as he stepped away from me. He gave me a sad look and walked over to his family. He wouldn't even look at me as he just stood their with them. _I guess I'm in this alone._ "Aro, let me go or so-help-me-God, your going to regret ever having me here." I was starting to lose my temper. Hell, what did I have to lose? Everybody took an unconcious step back, not wanting to be near me when I changed.

"Aro, let her go." Caius said. "Just--"

"CAIUS!!" Aro yelled, now they were at each other throats. "I don't care! She'll be a great asset to us!! You'll be able to be around her more!!" He said the last thing in hope to get Caius to agree with him. But it didn't.

"And when she turns on us, she'll be a great asset to us?" He was still fighting for me, but I had a feeling that he was going to lose.

"She won't." He shushed Caius' protests. "She helped them escape. She risked our lives and the people around here. Give it up Caius." Aro just looked so smug. He usually wasn't like this. My anger surged when I saw Caius's expression. He looked so hurt, like he failed.

"HOW DARE YOU TREAT YOUR BROTHER LIKE THAT!!ARO!!!" I lunged at him, but the guards held me back.

"Isabella, I'm sorry, but if you don't calm down, I'm afraid we'll have to inflict pain on someone you love. The Cullen family perhaps?" He raised his eyebrows, thinking he was so high and mighty. He was in for a rude awakening.

"Carlisle's your friend." I said. I felt that I was going to change, and fast.

"Yes, but he'll never join. Unlike you. Plus, who wouldn't want to join the Volturi. Your exempt from anybody's power Bella!! The only time that Jasper felt your emotions was in the forest. You were right too!!He was stronger!!With your help. You can make vampires stronger than what they already are! That's why we want you."

"So, you want me for my powers, not me for me."

"Isabella," He sighed. "That's the only reason we have people join the guard! We only care about what their power is." That was the last straw. The guards weren't quick enough to get out of the way. My clothes came completely off this time, all of them shredded. I growled and took a menacing step towards Aro, but Caius stopped me.

"Bella, think about it." He motioned towards the exit, but I stayed put. Who knows what he would do the the Cullen's?

I felt something fall on me. I kicked and snapped whoever was on me. I grabbed the vampire-Felix. And threw him into another vampire. I kept fighting, but it wasn't enough. I looked to see the Cullen's, if they were alright. They were all fighting, but losing badly. Felix was back and he sent me flying while I was watching the Cullen's. I hit the wall and fell onto my paws. I tried to get up, but I had been fighting for awhile. I was surprised that no humans had come out or heard us yet. I tried to get up again, but Felix kicked me back into the wall again. I heard Edward screaming for me, but I couldn't see anything. I blinked a few times to clear my eyesight. It worked. I saw Felix's smirk above me. I punched him and he fell back.

"Why, you mother--" He wasn't able to speak another word as a russet brown wolf pounced on him, snarling. Felix didn't stand a chance. Neither did the other vampires as over twenty werewolves came into our little battleground. I smiled, _Hey guys. What's up?_ I heard a few laugh. Jake, done with Felix, trotted over to me. He nudged me with his muzzle.

_Are you alright?_ Jacob asked, worried

_Yeah, I thought you were supposed to be in La Push?_ I had just remembered that.

_And I thought you were supposed to stay out of trouble?_ He reflected my question. Oh well, I'll ask it later.

_Ok. Ya got me there._

_Yeah, I know. Now come on. Let's get out of here._

_That sounds lovely. But first, guys? _I didn't want them to hurt any of the good vampires.

_Yeah? _The packs responded.

_Don't hurt the Cullen's or Caius or Marcus. They've suffered enough. Do you guys know whose who? _I asked, not knowing if they did or not.

_Sure do. Now get home, Bella. Emily's waiting to tell you all about her honeymoon. _Paul said.

_And their surprise. _Jacob added to it. _Have fun brothers. Meet you guys later._

And with that Jake and I left Volterra.


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon or any characters of Stephenie Meyer.**

**Okay, here's a short chapter, but it outlines what's been going on. And what happened. I was going to end this here and just do the sequel after my month break, but it wouldn't be very long (sequel, I mean) So I'll just add it to this story. I don't know if I'll do a sequel to that yet. It depends on if I have an idea over break. Otherwise, I'll be doing other little stories. But, enjoy…**

_Last Chapter_

_Yeah? _The packs responded.

_Don't hurt the Cullen's or Caius or Marcus. They've suffered enough. Do you guys know whose who? _I asked, not knowing if they did or not.

_Sure do. Now get home, Bella. Emily's waiting to tell you all about her honeymoon. _Paul said.

_And their surprise. _Jacob added to it. _Have fun brothers. Meet you guys later._

And with that Jake and I left Volterra.

_**Chapter 35 (Bella's POV)**_

After escaping, we waited in Cecina for the rest of Kade's pack and Jake's pack. I was exhausted, so for the first time I've been changed, I slept. When I woke up, Jake was with me, sleeping beside me with his arms around me. Apparently, Jake and the rest of them had been waiting here and Kade had stumbled upon them when he left Volterra. Sam had come too. He and Emily had just gotten back from their honeymoon. The surprise was, that they were having a baby. They were going to start a family. I was so happy for them. I never did ask Carlisle if I could have kids. Probably not, sensing that I was more vamp than wolf.

I went back with the pack to Forks. But the Cullen's never did. Charlie knew something had happened, so, I told him. I didn't want him to become Volturi dinner, so I convinced him to move to La Push, so that he would be safe at least most of the time. Whenever he wasn't fishing or patrolling the area. But it didn't matter. He and Billy died a year later. Charlie died in his sleep, from what exactly-the doctors don't know. And Billy had a heart attack soon after. His health was declining and Jake said it would be soon for him anyways. I stayed with Jake for another three years.


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon or any characters of Stephenie Meyer.**

**Okay, I updated TWO chapters!!! Mostly because last chapter was kinda like a preface of epologue, so READ THAT BEFOFE THIS ONE!!!! **

**_AN: Btw, this chapter, PLEASE DON'T YELL AT ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _**

**_It changes everything..._**

_Last Chapter_

_Charlie knew something had happened, so, I told him. I didn't want him to become Volturi dinner, so I convinced him to move to La Push, so that he would be safe at least most of the time. Whenever he wasn't fishing or patrolling the area. But it didn't matter. He and Billy died three years later. Charlie was shot accidentily and Billy had a heart attack soon after. His health was declining and Jake said it would be soon for him anyways. I stayed with Jake for another two years._

_**Chapter 36 (Bella's POV)**_

"Bella? I need to talk to you." Jake said, after getting dressed from his shower. I was still in bed. I couldn't sleep unless I was totally exhausted. Which only happens every few months or so.

"Yeah?" I sat up on the bed, looking at Jake. He wouldn't look at me, though. He kept his eyes on everything but me. "Jake? What's the matter?"

I put my hands on his shoulders and rubbed them. His tension dissipated. But only a little. I wondered what was bothering him. He rolled his shoulders and stood up. "Bells, you know I love you. But…"

He looked away from my gaze. I knew immediately what he wanted to talk about. I stood up and went over to him, standing in front of him. "Jake, its okay. I know you just…"

I didn't want to say the words, so I didn't. They were too painful. "I'm sorry Bella, but I want a son or daughter. And I just-"

He cut off his words and let out a frustrated growl out. I bit my lip, and lifted my hand to cup his cheek. "Don't worry. I'll be gone by the time you get home tonight."

He stared at me before crushing me to him. He started sobbing and ranting on, "Bells, I'm so sorry, I love you, but I want a child. And I just.."

He couldn't talk, neither could I. I knew that this day would come. Jake was still young, he could still fall in love. I stood up on my tippy-toes and kissed him sweetly. "Don't worry about me, Jake. I'll be fine. I love you."

"I love you too, Bells." He let go off me. "I-I don't want you to go though. I-"

"Jake, I'll always know you loved me. But you need more. And I can't give that to you." I kissed him again. "Now, go. And remember Jake, be happy."

Before he left, he gave me a deep kiss. One full of passion like I've never had before. He whispered into my hair, "You be happy too, Bells. I'm so sorry."

He left the house, and that was the last time I saw Jacob Black. I went to Emily's house and told her bye. She was sad to see me go, but she knew it was past time.

Before I left La Push, I put most of my money into Jake's funds. I also put some into Sam's and Emily's. I had gotten the money through a wire transfer from Alice. It was right after the Volturi incident. She had written a quick note along with the money,

_Bella, _

_I hope you use this money wisely. Knowing you, you probably won't use it at all._

_But please, take this. It's the least we can do. _

_We'll be seeing each other in the future. Of that, I have no doubt._

_It's just a matter of when._

_Your best friend, Alice_

I figured, since I didn't have anywhere to go, the Denali coven would know where the Cullen's were. I kept a little bit of money in my account to get me places. So, I bought a white and blue striped Viper (AN: My fav car!!! Never gonna get it, but BELLA IS!!) and started my road trip up to Alaska. But before I could leave Forks, I said good-bye to my father and his best friend. They were buried right next to each other. My mother and Phil had pretty much forgotten me. But as long as she was living and happy, it would be fine. They were in each other's company and that was fine with me.

As I drove, I pondered. _What would have life been like if I was full werewolf? What would have happened if I had to join the Volturi? _The Volturi regained power. The trio was still alive, but not a single guard lived. Or existed. There was talk that their good friends, the Doralius clan, was planning to overtake them.What great friends, huh. But they haven't yet, which is surprising. Maybe they just want the Volturi to be able to fight. Or maybe talk was just talk.

I stopped the car, parking it on the side of the road. I didn't know where I was, but somewhere in Canada. I needed to go hunting. As I got out of the car, I noticed a smell on me. Jake's smell. His scent was on my clothes, on me, on everything. I tried looking up at the moon, to see if it was full, but the forest trees were blocking the sky. I sighed as I walked into the forest, missing Jake and everybody. At first, I just walked, in a daze, until a came across a vast area with no trees. But that wasn't the thing that surprised me. No, it was a pack of werewolves growling at something in the tall grass. They all surrounded it, snapping. I laughed, it looked like a regular dog barking at a turtle or some other small animal. Except these were bigger and meaner.

They all turned to me when I laughed. They immediately left whatever it--I saw it, a small boy, jump up and ran away, going in the opposite direction as I. The wolves came towards me, but didn't growl or anything. Probably still smelling Jake's scent on me. But once they smelled the vampire in me, they would attack. But only alphas could tell for some reason. Kade did. Jake did, but he doesn't really count. And also the visiting packs that came to La Push after the Volturi incident, only the alpha would know. And sometimes even they couldn't tell. They would only smell Jake's scent on me, and my scent that smelt like I was human. Or at least that's what Jake said. I don't really know. I couldn't tell.

The alpha was questioning me with his eyes. He knew something was out of whack. But he didn't know what. I sighed and plopped down on the grass. If I ran, they would just chase me down. And they would know I was a vampire. Most packs don't know that there's a female werewolf. Or at least somewhat of a female werewolf. In fact, only one pack other than Jake's and Kade's knows this. And for one reason only.

I was running with the pack, it was months after we got back. I went at least once a week with the pack. Sometimes every day. But it all stopped when I met another pack and they immediately knew I wasn't male. It was a lucky thing that I was with my pack, or the other ones would've jumped my bones. After we explained everything, me being more vamp than wolf, they didn't have that much interest and soon left. Anyways, after that, Jake told me that I shouldn't run except within La Push and with him or another pack member.

I snapped back to reality when I noticed that all the men had changed forms. Nice, perfectly shaped, forms to be exact. I quickly adverted my gaze to the alpha's face. He smirked, knowing what had happened. His warm, deep tone, awoke me completely from my daze, "So, what's a lovely lady like yourself doing out here all alone?"

He stepped closer, blocking my sight to the other guys. I didn't trust them. I could hear their footsteps as they went around me and spread out, as to circle me. "I think you already know. Don't you?"

He laughed, it was deep, but enticing. I really needed company, didn't I? And I've only been on the road for a couple of days. His voice once again brought me back to present, "Yes, of course I know what your doing out here." I nodded for him to go on. "Hunting us." At that moment all the wolves came within three feet from me. Some stayed behind, just in case I escaped. "But you won't be able to do that anymore, bloodsucker."

I was surprised, I haven't been called a bloodsucker since I don't know when. It had been years, that was for sure. "What makes you think I want to kill you?"

He gave me a cold glare, "You have another werewolve's scent on you. Since your fine, you must of killed him. You won't ever again."

"Okay, first, I've never killed a wolf or even harmed one." He looked at me still with his cold glare. "What you don't believe me?" He shook his head and laughed.

"Believe you? That's the funniest thing I've ever heard." I could hear laughing from the others surrounding me.

I looked up at the sky, this time seeing it. It was a half moon, but was still beautiful with its glow. "What makes you think I'm a vampire?"

He didn't see this one coming. He shifted side to side. Like I said, only some alphas sensed it. The other wolves didn't. They were just following whatever their boss told them to. "Aren't you?" He tried putting confidence in his voice, but failed.

"Mmmm. Maybe. Maybe not." I laid back in the grass, closing my eyes. I just wanted to enjoy the last few minutes of my life. When nobody said anything, I opened my eyes to see a wolf looking down at me. He came closer and closer to my face, until he stopped. And licked my cheek. "Aww, now I have doggy slobber!" I said, teasingly. But I didn't move. I mean, I didn't want to die yet. The wolf shook with laughter and fell back. I supported myself on my elbows and looked at alpha male. He still didn't know what to make of me.

Finally he gave up. He sat in front of me, and asked me, "What are you then?"

"Would you believe me if I were to say human?" He shook his head. Nope. "Well, I don't think you'll believe me, but..."

I stopped, sensing something. Or someone. But the feeling passed. I went on. "I'm a dhampire."

His comeback was quick. "Next. No such thing."

"Seriously."

"Nope, next lie." He said simply.

"Hello, alpha male, I'm serious."

He towered over me, pinning me to the ground. "Show me." And I did. They were stunned, but as I looked into the forest as a wolf, I sensed something I didn't when I was in human form. Somebody was out there. And it wasn't werewolf.

**Here's Jake's summary of why he wanted Bella to go:**

The pack loved Bella, but they were tired of all the people-leeches and wolves- that had been coming around here. The elders and the rest of the pack wanted her gone. They actually threatened to kill her if she wasn't gone within the month. She was causing harm to La Push and the surrounding areas, by just being here. She healed Emily's scars for heaven's sake!! And helped her through childbirth-three times!! I argued, and argued and argued, but the more I did, the more persistent and the more the pack wouldn't listen to me. They wouldn't even come to the house anymore. Bella had noticed too. She knew something was wrong. She knew it from the moment I was about to tell her. Hell, she knew it before me. I didn't want her to leave. I loved her. And I knew that she loved me. Just not as much as she did Edward. Those Cullen's hadn't come back and we hadn't smelled a scent of them since Volturi. For that, I'm glad. If they came back, Bella would've left me. Though, it would've been easier, wouldn't it. Then she wouldn't be so heartbroken. I tried to Bella that it was me wanting her to leave, so that she wouldn't hurt as much. Being hated by a whole town. The day I told Bells that she had to leave, was the day I quit being alpha. I quit being a wolf. I left the pack. I warned them, that if she left the area, I would leave the pack. And I did. I didn't have any family left anyways. I had no mother, no father. My sisters were gone, so really, I didn't have a single person. Except Bella. And now she's gone. I lost her forever. Before I left La Push, I went to the bank and transferred my money to a national bank. I didn't know where I would go, but it would somewhere far away. That was for sure. I might come back. Might not. The cash in the bank was about thirty times what it used to be.

Bella. She must have put it there. Thinking I would stay in La Push. My hometown. Maybe I would see her one day. I hoped so. See her beautiful face and gorgeous brown chocolate eyes. I closed my eyes, remembering her. I remembered her silky, soft, fur when she turned into a wolf. It was the most beautiful sight I ever saw. She was stunning as she pounced on me. We were having a fight, and she got mad but she was just acting like it. I thought I would have to fight her off, keep her from killing me. It was a sore topic we were talking about-the Cullen's. Anyways, I closed my eyes and held my hands out in front of me, but she tackled me to the ground, I was changing forms while I fell. She pinned me underneath her and grabbed my muzzle. She thought to me. _Now who's the big bad wolf? _She laughed her usual laugh. _Come on, Jake. We have to make supper. You don't want the pack to starve, do you? _She released my muzzle, but licked my face and nudged me. Then she did something unexpected. She collasped on me. It knocked the breath out of me, but all she did was laugh and change back. I did too. And started tickling her. Our clothes were shredded, and I could see more than ever on her.

I awoke from my memories when I saw Sam across the street. He was looking at me, sad. What does he have to be sad for? He didn't lose a mate, a pack, a family, a life, all in one day. He just lost a pack member. What was I to him? Nothing. He didn't even try to get me to stay. None of them did. I think that they didn't think I would actually leave. But here I was. Leaving this town behind. I started my car, and left Sam behind. I left the pack behind. I left my old life behind. But one thing I didn't leave behind were the memories of Bella and I. I would always love her. But we both knew this day would come. So after a few years, I knew I would have to leave those memories behind too. But for now... I treasured them, and kept them close. Never forgetting.

**So...DON'T BE MAD AT ME!!!!! Jake was just getting too much pressure and everything from his pack and the elders. Plus...Jake knew Bella was getting tired of staying in the house all day, doing nothing. Especially in the last month before she left. Emily was being rude and ignoring Bella, not speaking to her. The pack was always quiet around her. And Jake...he always had a sadness in his eyes. Like he knew the time was coming for her departure. So...Please???? Don't kill me?????**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon or any characters of Stephenie Meyer.**

**Okay people. That was NOT my last chapter. I still have like five or so to go. I'm so sorry for having you guys to wait so long, PROM was last week. IT WAS AWESOME!!!!except for me getting yelled at. That ruined the whole evening. GRRRR. But anyways, I wrote a couple chapters in my freetime, which I didn't have much, with prom and map testing, it was a horrible week. **

**Anyways, now that i have somewhat time, I promise to finish the story after next week. And maybe--MAYBE--(that's a maybe by the way) start on the 'if' sequel. I still don't know for sure.**

**IT'S SNOWING!!!!!!!in April!!!!!! Weird. Usually we have tornadoes and rain. Not big, huge, wet, snowballs falling from the sky. Seriously. These are like two inches in diameter. Jeez. It's weird. **

_Last Chapter_

_"Nope, next lie." He said simply._

_"Hello, alpha male, I'm serious."_

_He towered over me, pinning me to the ground. "Show me." And I did. They were stunned, but as I looked into the forest as a wolf, I sensed something I didn't when I was in human form. Somebody was out there. And it wasn't werewolf._

_**Chapter 37 (Bella's POV)**_

I was surprised that the werewolves hadn't sensed the vampires yet. I had blocked my mind from them, not letting them know what I was thinking. I had learned to do this with Jake and the rest. I changed forms, getting ready to tell the alpha. And also for the people in the forest. I retied my clothes, making sure I was decent.** (AN: HAH! I remembered!!)**

"How-What-Why?" He kept changing his questions. The other wolves just sat on their hunches and stared at me.

"How about we take this somewhere else?" I asked not wanting anybody to get hurt. But I was too late.

The growls started and I saw the figures for the first time. The one who was in front of them, probably the one in charge of the coven, spoke, "Leave her alone." He looked at me, but spoke to someone else, "Take her, now."

Before I knew it, I was being grabbed by the coven. I resisted, "Let me go! LET ME—"

I shrugged away from them, standing in between the two groups. "Stop! You guys need to stop it! You can't just kill each other every time you meet some one of the other kind!!"

"Why not? It's our nature!!" The alpha werewolf yelled.

"Why can't you just live in peace?" I screamed back.

"Because," the wolf was calming down again, but still shaking. "they drink from humans. Like all of the rest of you."

"I don't." I said in a normal voice. Nobody said a thing, just looked at me. I went on, "A few other covens do. Are they killed for fighting their nature? They had a treaty with the wolves I lived with. Do they deserve to die? Do I?"

"No." One of the wolves changed forms to talk to me. "You don't." He looked at me, calm. "You lived with werewolves?"

"Yes." I answered.

"You lived with those mutts? What happened to the other coven you were with?" The vampire in charge asked, disgusted.

"They never…" I stopped realizing what he said. "I never said I was with another coven. I just said there was one."

His eyes widened, but everything else looked calm. His mouth didn't move, none of his features moved a sinch. Except his eyes. That's when I knew he had heard about me and knew me. "I just thought you were…someone I knew."

"You mean heard about." I said in a monotone.

"Yes. You're Isabella Swan, the one and only who got away from the Volturi. Aren't you?" He asked, looking intently at me.

"If I am, what are you going to do?" I was going to take a step back, but realized that the two who grabbed me early were still there.

"Have a talk. Thank you for saving my son. I am eternally grateful." I looked for a small figure that looked like the one earlier but didn't see any. He must have noticed my gaze. "He didn't want to come back , because of the dogs."

I nodded. I would be scared too. But I wasn't.

"A vampire, afraid of a few wolves. Ha!" One of the them laughed.

"Jeez, people! At least be civil to each other!!" They glared, but didn't say anything. I looked at the wolves, then at the vamp's. I wonder how he found out, I thought, staring at the red-eyed vampire.

"So, will you come with us? We're on our way to the Cullen's. We thought that you would be there." He said, catching my stare.

"Um. Sure." I said, uncertainly. It would get some answers.

"Will you be alright?" The alpha stepped in front of me. I gave him a dazzling smile, and told him yes. I gave him a kiss on his cheek and waved to the rest of them, good-bye.

------------------

We walked for just a few minutes before he spoke, "My name is Darien Doralius. This is my coven. Perhaps you've heard of us?"

I was about to say no, when a thought came back to me. Didn't Caius say that the Doralius clan were friends with them? And the vamp grapevine had talk of them taking over the Volturi? I replied,"Yeah, Caius said you guys were close friends with each other. That's all I know."

"Yes, we are." I picked up on the present form _are_. Good, they're still friends. "Speaking of Caius, when we saw him, he has changed a lot because of you. Especially in the last five years."

He looked at me, in awe and also in disgust. "What do you mean?"

"He happened to change his diet after you left, destroying the Volturi. Everybody is quite impressed with you. We've all been looking for you, but no one could find a trace. Of course, Aro and Caius knew but wouldn't tell us. Marcus was like his usually self, but he did talk a lot more too. It seems that you made some drastic changes in Italy." He stopped walking and turned to face me. He lifted his hand up and traced my cheekbone with his fingertips. I stepped away from his cold touch, but not before he said, "Amazing, the warmth."

I took a look around me and saw my car in front of me, surrounded by black SUV's. One in front and one behind it. "What's this?"

"We're going to escort you to the Cullen's. If that's where you were going?" He looked questioningly at me. I nodded my head and said 'sure.'

He got into the driver side of my car, but soon got out. By me throwing him out. Hehehe. He didn't see that coming. He landed on the other side of the road, looking at me really pissed off. I just laughed and got in and said, "Comin?"

Darien opened the passenger door and sat without talking. We didn't talk. At all. Not until we stopped at a station to get gas. As I waited, he came out and leaned against the car with me. "What happened with the dogs you were staying with?"

"Why?" I said, after a moment's silence. I really didn't want to talk about this. Especially with him.

"Because, I'm curious." He looked at me. "Did they hurt you? Caius said they gave you scars, and that they lasted even after your transformation. I saw them in the forest." I didn't say anything, just waited for the gas tank to fill up. He spoke again, "The Volturi thought that you met up with the Cullen's and lived with them. Aro said he couldn't see you living with the wolves. I guess he was wrong."

"What point are you trying to make? What are you trying to do? Make me mad? Sad? Scared, that the Volturi are talking about me? What?" He was taken back. I guess I was talking pretty loud since the people around us were giving me weird looks.

"No, I was just curious. Aro is almost never wrong. And Caius and Marcus were acting unusual and I just-" He cut himself off, frustrated. "Forget it. Never mind."

He pulled the receipt after paying for it with his credit card. He got into the passenger side and I went to the driver's side. We didn't talk at all, for the rest of the ride. I was tempted to ask him a few things, but decided against it.

"We're here." I said, pulling up to a beautiful white mansion. It was covered with vines. I figured Esme must have done some work to it. We all got out of our vehicles, and listened.

Not a sound was heard, no breathing, no talking, nothing.

"I guess nobody's home?" I looked over to Darien. "They must be gone hunting."

I knew there were people inside the house. More importantly, vampires. And a lot of them. I tried sensing them and counting them. Edward told me of the Denali coven, five of them. And seven Cullen's. That's twelve, but why was I sensing fifteen altogether?


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon or any characters of Stephenie Meyer.**

_Last Chapter_

_"We're here." I said, pulling up to a beautiful white mansion. It was covered with vines. I figured Esme must have done some work to it. We all got out of our vehicles, and listened._

_Not a sound was heard, no breathing, no talking, nothing._

_"I guess nobody's home?" I looked over to Darien. "They must be gone hunting."_

_I knew there were people inside the house. More importantly, vampires. And a lot of them. I tried sensing them and counting them. Edward told me of the Denali coven, five of them. And seven Cullen's. That's twelve, but why was I sensing fifteen altogether?_

_**Chapter 38 (Bella's POV)**_

I had no time to think about it before a figure was coming at me. I stepped to the side, but they were after Darien. They tackled and the person, yelled at Darien, "I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE HER ALONE!!!!"

They were slammed into the viper and ruined it. That was my car! My baby! My –urgh. They're going to die!!! "YOU IDIOTS!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!! YOU KILLED MY BABY!!! YOU RETARDS!!! I'M SSOOOO----"

I stopped as I realized the person, "CAIUS!!!!"

I tackled him off of Darien in my own bear hug. "CAIUS!!!OMG!!!I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!HOW'VE YOU BEEN????OMG!!!!"

"Wow. Didn't think you liked me that much. Where did that come from?" Caius said, smiling.

I replied with a smile of my own, "Of course I like you. You're the best." I gave him another squeeze and let go. I looked back up at him and he looked like he was going to cry. Nobody said anything. So I broke the silence, "Soooo, what are you doing here?"

I gestured to him and his brothers. He laughed and put an arm around my shoulders, guiding me to the house. I saw Edward and the rest of his family. I smiled at them, showing that I was fine and they gave me a weak smile back. I wondered what was going on.

As we sat on the couch together, Marcus joining me on my other side, knowing I didn't want Aro anywhere near me. I grabbed both Marcus and Caius's hands that were beside me and held them in my own. The rest of the vampires gathered in chairs and the other ones went about the room, finding a place to sit or stand. I did a quick count, and found out there were twenty-three people in the living room. Wow. Hopefully they're not going to kill me. I chuckled lightly, bringing everybody's attention on me. A lot of it was anyways. I immediately shut up after that, letting someone else start the conversation.

When no one did, I looked at Caius, wanting him to start. He looked away. As did Marcus when I did the same thing. I looked at Aro, but he merely stared back, as if not seeing me. I rolled my eyes and looked at Carlisle. He looked uneasy and I didn't think he was going to speak, so I was about to burst with anger, when Caius finally spoke, "So, what happened?"

He was looking at Darien when he spoke. "I thought I told you and your brothers to leave Bella alone?"

I realized something, "HAH!!! SEE!!! HE CALLED ME BELLA!!NOT ISABELLA!!!!!"

Everybody was surprised by my outburst. I laughed at their expressions. I was trying to distract myself from Jake, and this was the perfect way.

"Bella, what are you laughing about?" Caius asked me softly, gently.

"You guys!!" I laughed. But then calmed down. "See, Darien called me Isabella, like Aro always does, and he said that my name wasn't Bella. It was Isabella. Because that's what everybody called me back in Italy."

"Oh." The reply was short. He was looking at me like I was crazy. I was sooo not. Just off balanced. Jasper broke my concentration when he started laughing so hard. His laughter spread to everybody else, except more powerful. Nobody was sitting on their seats or standing up. They were on the ground, rolling around with laughter. Soon I was too, but I wasn't influenced by Jasper's power. Nope. I was laughing at them.

I calmed down, and went to Jasper to calm him. Sensing he was never going to stop. Everybody else tried to compose themselves as the mirth died down.

"Jasper, what was that all about?" Rosalie asked, peeved that her hair was messed up. Emmett wrapped her up in his arms. I looked away, not wanting to see love when I didn't have any.

"He was thinking about Bella." Edward said, looking at Jasper.

"What about me?" I asked, since he didn't elaborate.

"That you would find hilarity in the situation. And that you haven't changed at all. That you wouldn't ever." He said the last sentence, with a dark expression over his face. I looked away and back to Caius. Getting off the subject of me.

He started before I even got the chance to open my mouth. "Why did you bring her, Darien? She was suppose to—"

"We found her in the woods, surrounded by wolves." Yeah. Right. That was soo not how it went down.

"Okay." Carlisle said. They must have thought I was with the La Push pack. Guess again. "So why did you take her?"

"Carlisle, I was not taken, do you think that they—"

I was interrupted by Edward. "She was with another pack. She came upon them when they were about to kill Jack." He pointed to the little boy in the corner. He wasn't really little. Probably fourteen, but he just looked little compared to all the wolves. "Apparently, she saved you guys from that pack."

"Read his mind?" I asked, dryly.

"Yes." His eyes narrowed. While mine widened. JEEZ!!! I didn't mean to be mean. He takes things to seriously. I mean, JEEZ!!!

I looked away and slotched in the couch. "So, is your power also strengthened when I'm around?"

"Yes, so is Alice's." I wonder how. He answered my unasked question, "I can read minds more further and Alice's visions are right every time. It's quite useful for Alice, not for me."

I thought about that for awhile, but Caius and Marcus broke my train of thought when they stood up.

"Let us go into my office and talk. The rest of you stay out here and converse." Elezar said. He took one look at me, then was gone. Along with Darien, Carlisle, and the three Volturi.

The tension was so thick, you could cut it with a knife. I looked at Jasper. Hmmm. I could have fun with this. I thought of something funny….

HA!! Got it. I remembered we were having a pack meeting and Quil and Paul were wrestling who would be in charge in case Jake had to go someplace. The others didn't even bother arguing. They just laughed at them. I was too, until they took out my truck. I didn't think anything could hurt my truck. But they did.

That was exactly one month before they kicked me out. I knew Jake loved me still, and the pack was uncomfortable with me around. I was going to leave soon anyways. Just not as soon as I thought. I looked down, but then remembered that I was supposed to be thinking of something funny. Oh yeah. My truck. I was thinking of trying to reach Jasper and remember the indentions in my truck at the same time.

Jasper started laughing, which led to everybody laughing. It wasn't quite as strong as last time. I tried to make it so that they were on the floor again. After all, I needed practice.

"JASPER!! STOP IT!!!" Edward wheezed out.

"I can't!!!!" He could barely speak. He was getting the worst of it.

"BELLA!!!!" I immediately stopped as I heard my name cross his lips. I stood up and looked outside. I went over to the window, looking at my second beat up car. I frowned. Both my cars were totaled by mythological creatures. I shook it off and looked around, my eyes seeing everything. I could see in the reflection, the family's looking at me.

I didn't turn around as I spoke, "So, what are your names?"

There was no sound. Not that I expected there to be. I turned around, "Are you guys going to speak to me?"

No answer. I stormed out of the house, into the night. I ran until I realized that someone was following me. I stopped, nearing a lake. I walked to a bare spot and sat there, Indian style.

"Bella?" I didn't turn. Just knowing the voice, I smiled.

**Sorry if the characters are off, I wrote the next couple chapters during my very stressful week, but I finished the story!!!!!!Chapter 41 is the very last chapter!!!YEAHHHHHHH!!!!!!I still haven't figured out yet what my next story is going to be, I don't really want to do a sequel-SORRYYY!!I just want a fresh start. I just need an idea. Oh well, I'll think about it. I'm making a movie for my school in the next few weeks,...so, I'm going to finish this story this week, like I promised and then the movie and hopefully start on a new book/story. **


	39. Chapter 39

**Hola!! peeps!! I told you I would finish the story this week and I am keeping that promise, sooooooooo without further ado, I am giving you chapter 39 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon or any characters of Stephenie Meyer.  
**

_Last Chapter_

_I didn't turn around as I spoke, "So, what are your names?"_

_There was no sound. Not that I expected there to be. I turned around, "Are you guys going to speak to me?"_

_No answer. I stormed out of the house, into the night. I ran until I realized that someone was following me. I stopped, nearing a lake. I walked to a bare spot and sat there, Indian style._

_"Bella?" I didn't turn. Just knowing the voice, I smiled._

**_Chapter 39 (Bella's POV)_**

"Hello Emmett." I looked across the water, looking how pretty everything was. The water was enlightened by the moon, causing it to sparkle with light. Emmett came and sat beside me on the ground. He wrapped an arm around me, loosely. **(AN:I like Emmett-I wish my brothers were this goofy and caring-sigh)**

He didn't speak for several minutes. "So, how was living with the wolves?"

"Great." He didn't need to know that they kicked me out. I would just say that I felt it was time to leave.

"Really." He looked at me. "Then why did you leave?"

I was about to say something, but he spoke first, "And don't lie to me, Bella. Just tell me what happened."

Fine. "Jake wanted to move on. Have kids. Make love." Whoops. Didn't mean to say the last one.

Thankfully he didn't say anything about that. He just looked away, bashful. "So, uh…you can't get pregnant?"

Of course he would bring that up again. "I just thought that I never could. Since I have more vampire in me than werewolf." I paused, looking at his smirk. What I would give to hear his thoughts. Well, maybe I wouldn't. "Why do you bring this up every time we meet?"

His face turned sullen. "It would be nice having a little kid around the house. Especially if it was one of our own." He stared out across the water, not realizing what he said.

I tackled him in a hug. "OH EMMETT!! You think of me as one of your family!!!" I gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek. "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!!"

"Aww." Emmett said, bashful again. He didn't like to be embarrassed, so he changed the subject, "We better get back. They'll soon send out a search party."

"Yeah, for you. Not me." I kept on sitting even though he stood.

"Bella…" He held out his hand for me. I didn't take it. "Come on. You know they love you…"

"No, Emmett. Maybe I should just leave. I think that would be the best thing, don't you?" I didn't wait for his answer as I stood up and took a few steps before he grabbed me. It took a few seconds for me to realize that he was running me back to the house. I started struggling, but Emmett wouldn't have any of that.

"Stop it, Bella. I'm not letting you go, so don't even try." He spoke in my ear. "Remember? Your family."

"Fine." I crossed my arms as Emmett kept a firm grip around my waist. He hoisted me up over his shoulder. I looked at the ground, looking behind us.

It wasn't soon after that we stopped. He put me down and I turned around, looking at everyone on the porch. It was like a page in a magazine, so perfect. I wish I had a camera. Everyone had their own stances and face expression. Emmett shook me out of my trance.

"Bella? Are you alright?" He stood in front of me, cutting off the sight of everybody.

"Yeah." I said, barely a whisper.

"Are you sure? What made you go all.." He waved his arms in a crazy motion.

"I just saw everybody on the porch and the thought 'Perfect Picture' came to mind." Emmett went back to my side, looking at everybody.

"I don't know. I don't quite agree." He scratched his chin, as if he was thinking really hard. "You see, it's not. Hold on."

He disappeared, but I could sense him in the house. He was back within seconds. "Now it's perfect."

I looked back and burst out laughing. Edward had a blonde fro wig on. "How…did…you…get that…on…him?" I took in deep breaths. By my second word, Edward had taken off the wig.

"It was hard, but I'm a master. Now see, wasn't that the perfect picture?" Emmett said, smiling. He was tackled by Edward before I could reply. I, again, with everybody else, exploded laughing.

"Oh, you think that's funny, do you?" Edward looked pissed. I stopped laughing, running into the house.

"Bye guys!!" I ran to the kitchen, hopping up on the counter. I hummed a song, as I waited for Emmett to reappear. He didn't. But someone else did.

"Uh…Hi!" I said, giving a weak smile.

"Hi." He replied as he hopped up beside me. "Whatcha doin?"

"Nothin'. You?" I said, looking at the clock. 5:30 in the morning. Almost sunrise.

"Sitting with you." He said. I felt his eyes on me. I took a deep breath and smelled his scent. It was wonderful.

"Hmmmm." I replied.

"So… what have you been doing since we saw you last?" Edward asked me.

"Spending time with Jake and the rest of the pack. You?" I tried to get off the subject of me and onto him. Away from memories.

"Here."

"Here what?" I asked, confused.

"I've been spending my time here." He said, looking at the kitchen door.

"Doing what?"

"Nothing much."

"Okay, Edward. Be more specific." I was getting tired of the stupid not answering answers.

"Okay, I wasn't doing anything. We went to school, but I soon dropped out after a week. I can't stop thinking about y—"

He didn't finish it as Emmett walked in. "The 'older men' are ready to talk to us 'kids' now."

He didn't look too happy. I laughed at his sullen expression. It looked like a little kid who couldn't have a cookie.

"Oh? Aren't you mad that you weren't there when they were talking about you?" Emmett asked, angry that he was laughed at.

"Not at all." I patted his cheeks as I went by him. "It's better sometimes when your out of the loop."

I went back to the living room, finding everybody in the same spots as last time. It was ssssssssoooooooooooo silent. They all looked at me as I walked in. A girl, one from the Denali coven stuck a foot out as to trip me. Yeah right.

I jumped over it and ran and pounced right between Caius and Marcus. The couch went flying backward and flipped over. Not what I was expecting.

"Opps." I said, as I sat there, looking down at Caius and Marcus. "Didn't mean to do that."

I heard several snickering behind me. If I could've blushed, I would've. But thankfully, I couldn't. YAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!

I smiled as I got up and put the couch back where it was supposed to be. They didn't move an inch. I jumped over the back and plopped down in my spot. "Well, that was fun."

"Yeah. Fun." Caius said, moving away from me. "Don't do that again."

I giggled, then put on my serious face like Aro and Darien had on. I was trying to keep my expression solid, but I was having to bit my lip to keep me from smiling.

"What happened when you left Italy?" Wow. That was fast.

"Well, Aro, I went to Disneyland and Oceans of Fun. After that, I went to Mexico, where the sun—"

"Bella, cut the crap." I was surprised. Edward never talked to me like that.

I was too surprised to speak that I simply didn't. I didn't blink. Breathe. Move. Anything.

"Bella?" I stood up and walked out of the room. And out of the house once again. I didn't have to be ridiculed and yelled at. I was just trying relieve the tension. Plus, I haven't really talked to anybody but Jake in over a month.

I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw him. I smiled widely and ran to him and…


	40. Chapter 40

**Omg!! Do any of you guys watch The Tudors? Henry Cavill!!!He is fine in that show!!Man!!!!Woooooooow!!Hehehehe.**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon or any characters of Stephenie Meyer._**

_Last Chapter_

_"Bella, cut the crap." I was surprised. Edward never talked to me like that._

_I was too surprised to speak that I simply didn't. I didn't blink. Breathe. Move. Anything._

_"Bella?" I stood up and walked out of the room. And out of the house once again. I didn't have to be ridiculed and yelled at. I was just trying relieve the tension. Plus, I haven't really talked to anybody but Jake in over a month._

_I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw him. I smiled widely and ran to him and…_

_**Chapter 40 (Bella's POV)** _

"Jake!" I ran to him and hugged him with all my might. He hugged me back just as tight. Until someone pulled me from him. "Emmett! What are you doing?!"

He wouldn't let go of his hold around my waist. "Bella, there's a group of wolves and you go running to them. You're an idiot." He laughed, shaking his head as if he couldn't believe it.

"Of course." I said. "I have been living with him for almost four years. Right after Charlie died." I added the last part quietly, looking down. I hadn't really told the Cullen's anything about my life since I'd seen them last.

"WHAT???" That was not Emmett, but Edward. He grabbed me out of Emmett's arms and pulled me into his. But his wasn't as gentle as his brothers. Edward shook me at arms length, screaming at me, 'how could I do such a thing! O my gosh! What the heck is wrong with you!!'

And on and on.

Until Jake stepped forward, growling at him. He grabbed me and pulled me against him, "What the hell is wrong with YOU?!"

He wasn't shaking, but he was extremely hot. I could feel his warmth through my clothes. He wasn't wearing any, so it was really warm where I was standing. I blushed and stepped away. "Hey Emmett? Do you have any clothes for the men here?" I pointed at the naked people.

He frowned, then smiled. "I don't know. I'm sure Alice has tons you can wear. You guys can fit into skirts and dresses can't you? I bet you can, since you—"

"EMMETT!!" I didn't scream, but I didn't use my inside voice either.

He shrunk back and went into the house.

"Causing trouble already?" Jake asked, beside me.

"No. You are." I said, looking up at him, not down.

"Hmm-mmm. Sure. I was just trying to tell these guys-"

"Hey. Here ya go." Clothes were thrown at him and the rest. They were completely covered as Alice and Emmett threw them at a lightening fast speed. I laughed and stepped out of the way so I wouldn't get covered too.

"I'll go inside and wait until you guys get dressed." I didn't get far when Edward stopped me.

"Did you even ask Carlisle or Eleazar if you could bring them inside?" Edward didn't have any expression on his face. None what so ever.

"What is your problem?" Jake asked, all he had on was jeans. He didn't bother with a shirt or anything.

"It's fine. We'd be happy to talk to you." Esme said from the doorway of the house. "Everybody else is in the living room."

I looked back at Edward. I guess he didn't want me around. Figures. Maybe I will go back with the Volturi when they go home. Since Edward didn't want me around, I might as well. I didn't want to see the girls or who he found as a soul mate. It would just be weird for me. Probably not for him, but for me…well, I still love him. He doesn't. Probably never has.

I walked into the house with Jake behind me. The rest of the werewolves stayed where they were. They had gotten dressed, but kept their positions.

"You guys coming?" I asked them.

The alpha I saw early looked back at his pack, then at me. "Only I will come inside. The rest will stay out here. I wouldn't want the scent to be overbearing to any of us."

"Okay." We all walked to the living room. Only the men of the family-Eleazar, Carlisle, Edward, and the Volturi stayed.

"So…what'cha doin' here, Jake?" I asked, after sitting at least five minutes in silence.

"I came to make sure you were alright. I met Bur here and he said he ran across you. They were planning to come and get you. They didn't know what to do with you though." He looked at the man. I looked at both of them, noticing Jake was just a bit bigger.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't think you were actually a werewolf, I just thought that…" He trailed off, obviously uncomfortable.

"That's okay." I said softly. Nobody spoke. "I bet that wasn't the only reason, was it, Jake? You obviously wanted to see me, didn't you? Because you missed my wit SO MUCH!!!" I added a teasing tone to it all. Jake just smiled and wrapped an arm around me.

"Of course." He kissed me on my forehead. I thought I heard a growl from Edward, but it wasn't loud enough. But the one from Caius, I definitely heard that one. I also heard laughter upstairs-Emmett.

Jake laughed. "At least one person is fighting for Bella. Not fighting with her." He added the last part aimed at Edward, but looked at Caius and Carlisle while he spoke.

"Yes, well. It's hard to get along with someone who won't tell you anything." Edward spit out. WHAT WAS HIS PROBLEM!!!??!!!

"Maybe I should just leave." I stood up with Bur and Jake. "Thank you Carlisle, but I'll go somewhere I'm welcome. Aro? Is there an extra room in Italy?"

"WHAT!??!" Edward blew up. "NO!! You are not going." He said in a deadly tone.

"Well, where am I supposed to go?" I took a step forward.

"Stay here!"

"Not with you here." I hissed.

He looked taken back. I saw hurt in his eyes, but it quickly went away. Like his supposedly love for me. He spoke back with as much venom as he could muster. "Why not go with your mutt back home?"

I flinched from his words and turned my back on him, looking outside once again. I saw the pack watching us. Well, me, mostly. They could hear our conversation. I didn't respond to Edwards's question. Only silence answered.

"Bella?" Edward asked, in a more kind voice.

Jake must have answered him with his mind, because he didn't speak again. But Bur did.

"What happened? Did you kill somebody?" He asked as if it was normal.

"NO!" I said. I toned my voice to speak again. "I don't have to deal with bloodlust. We don't know if it's from a human trait or werewolf trait."

"So then, what happened?" He just wouldn't give up, would he?

I spoke the truth, "They were tired of me being around."

"Bells—" Jake spoke, but a quick sharp look from me silenced him. I knew why he did what he did. He didn't want to, but it was what he had to do. For his pack. For the people of the La Push.

"Jake. It's okay. I already knew." I looked back out the window, and up at the moon hiding behind the clouds. I could see the white glow emitting from it. I thought hit me, "Jake? Why aren't you with your pack?"

He didn't answer and I fully turned towards him. "Jake??"

"I quit." He mumbled.

"WHAT?!!!???!!" I threw myself at him.

"Bells, they threatened to kill you. I wasn't going to be around a bunch of people who wanted to murder you just because of your half-vamp." He hugged me, tightly.

"Jake, you should go back. You are alpha." I was touched he would quit his position of alpha just for me.

"No. I already said my answer, so no." He answered. "And you are not going to make me, Bella Swan. You are going to stay here. With Carlisle. Promise me."

This was his final goodbye. "No. I don't want you to go Jake. What about---"

"NO BELLA!!" Jake yelled. Edward quickly pushed me away from Jake, not wanting me to get hurt. I fell on the couch, "Jeez! He's not going to hurt me, Edward!"

"Still." He didn't look at me, just at Jake.

"Bells…promise me." Jake spoke calmly, not even noticing Edward. "Please?"

"Jake, I-I don't know." I answered, not wanting to make a promise that I wouldn't keep.

"I don't want you go to human drinking."

I gave him my best death glare, "I don't think you're worried about that. If you are, don't be."

"Please? I want you safe. Stay with Carlisle. I trust him." I was surprised by him saying that. Especially in front of a bunch of vampires. Bur looked the most surprised.

"Okay." I said. This was the one thing I could do for Jake. I knew he loved me, but wanted to move on. And for me to do the same thing. "But, if it does get unbearable, I get to leave."

"Deal." He held out his arms for a hug, instead of a handshake. I stepped around Edward and went to Jake.

"Deal." I took one last smell of Jake and gave him a kiss on the lips. Our last kiss. Forever.

I waved good-bye to Bur, still not knowing why he showed up. I guess for Jake to show him that not all vamp's are bad.

"Goodbye Jake. Be safe." I said, when we stopped at the door.

"You too, Bells. Don't forget our deal. It lasts forever. Even if I don't." He was gone before I could blink. So was the rest of Bur's pack. Gone. Forever. But, still, in my heart forever.

I looked back at the family, after closing the door. Emmett came down the stairs. He swung his arm around me, "Well, I guess we're stuck with you. Forever."

He sighed deeply. But then I saw his eyes, which were glinting with mischief. "Yeah. Forever." I laid my head against his shoulder. "Forever."

Edward looked at me, a hurtful look on his face. "I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't know. I'm so sorry."

"It's alright, Edward." I was emotionally spent, so my words came out as if I just ran a hundred miles. "I didn't tell you anything, so it was my fault. And I'm the one whose sorry. I'll be with you guys for as long as I live."

"Live." He said, surprised.

"Yeah. Live. What's with that?"

"You said live and not exist." He said, still not understanding.

"Because, Edward. We are living. We're not dead. We are alive. I don't believe we are the undead. Not at all." I said with a smile.

"Why not?"

"Because I said so." He smiled. I felt my spirit rise.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I was about to fall asleep. "Hey guys, you mind if I go to bed right now? I'm kinda tired."

"Sure. I'll take you up." I felt hands, Edward's hands, lift me and soon, I was lying on a bed. The last thing I remember was Edward talking.

"I'm so sorry I acted like a a-hole. I love you Bella. No matter what you think. I always will."

And with that, I went to sleep, having a wonderful dream, about a girl and boy in the most beautiful meadow. Their meadow. Our meadow. And I woke up to the most beautiful sound in the world.

**Okay, this one isn't reallly a cliffy, ya just have to know this!!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Hey everybody, I am soooo sorry for not updating yesterday, but I just got home from the city (I live in the country) anyways, my mom and I went shopping, well tried to, but the van broke down right as we got into the city, so we weren't able to. It was a long dayyyyyyyyyyyyyyy. Btw, I love the reviews!! Jake does want a family. He wasn't lying about that. OH GUESS WHAT!!! I'm going to be related to a Jacob Black!!!HA! He's not as hot as Stepheie Meyer's Jake, but he is still hot!!!**

**I'm soooo happy I'm done with prom. Now I'm starting on elections for next year. So for the next couple weeks, I'm running my campaign for STUCO. Yeah, what fun.  
**

**So, here's the final chapter of _"EVERLASTING SCARS" _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon or any characters of Stephenie Meyer._**

_Last Chapter_

_I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I was about to fall asleep. "Hey guys, you mind if I go to bed right now? I'm kinda tired."_

_"Sure. I'll take you up." I felt hands, Edward's hands, lift me and soon, I was laying on a bed. The last thing I remember was Edward talking._

_"I'm so sorry I acted like a a-hole. I love you Bella. No matter what you think. I always will."_

_And with that, I went to sleep, having a wonderful dream, about a girl and boy in the most beautiful meadow. Their meadow. Our meadow. And I woke up to the most beautiful sound in the world._

_**Chapter 41 (Bella's POV)**_

_I'll wait for you at Heaven's gate  
Oh, I don't care how long it takes  
And I'll tell Saint Pete I can't come in  
Without my love and my best friend  
Oh, this ain't nothin' new  
Sweetheart, I'll wait for you _

I woke up to Edward's singing. It was so soft, but I could hear it because it was right in my ear. I felt his arms around me, holding me tight, but as soon as he knew that I was awake, he stopped singing and let me go. I turned around to face him as he stared at me with eyes wide.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I just- I just- I don't know. I shouldn't be in your bed, but it just felt so right and I know I wasn't sup-"

"Edward,"

"Isabella, I just can't live without you and I can't believe what happened with the wolves and everything else."

"Edward,"

"I just thought you moved on finally, when you were with the wolves, but in my heart, I thought once they died, you would come looking for me and we could live eternity together. It was a childish thought, but I hoped."

"Edward, listen to me—"

"And then, when you came, I couldn't believe it! You were here! But I saw you were still with the wolves in Darien's minds, but then when Jake came, I read his mind and found out that you had to leave and how you left and that to Jake, you still lo…"

He finally stopped. None of my words were heard during his confession. He stared at me, wanting me to finish the sentence. I didn't. Instead I asked a different question.

"Edward?"

"Hmmm?"

"Why were you so cold when I was here?" I had been wondering that ever since. The only thing that came to mind was that he moved on, with someone else. Maybe one of the Denali coven.

"I didn't think you would want me back. When I first saw you, I thought you came for me, but then I saw the clan and thought they captured you…." He looked at me, sadness in his eyes. "So then, I knew you didn't come on your own accord. And you didn't come for me. Also, Jasper was probably messing with my emotions; he's been having some problems lately."

He ended his speech and looked away, waiting for my reply.

"Edward, I-"

"Come on; let's go somewhere else where nobody's listening." He raised his voice on the last part, making SURE that the family's heard.

"Okay."

"This isn't as beautiful as the meadow, but it's my favorite place in Alaska." We where at the edge of a huge lake, watching glaciers and the wonderful and pretty reflections from the ice and water.

"It's still beautiful." I said softly, wrapping my arms around me. I had a jacket on, but it wasn't doing much.

"Here." Edward said, giving me his jacket. He put it around my shoulders and I slid my arms through.

"Thanks." I replied. We had just been out here for a hour, but still haven't gotten back to our topic. I figured this time was best as any. "Edward, do you remember why I left Forks?"

"Yes. Because of the pack and elders." He stood straight, staring ahead.

"Yeah." I looked down, knowing I had to go on. I felt an arm wrap around me and looked up at Edward. He pulled me closer, wrapping both arms around me. I waited for a few seconds, before going on. "I came here looking for the coven. You talked about the Denali coven a few times, so I decided since I didn't know where you guys went, I would go find Tanya and them. I never thought that I would run into wolves on the way."

"What about now? Now that you're here and I'm here? What do we do now?" I felt his fingers brush my cheek.

"I don't know." And I didn't. I really didn't know what I wanted. Sure, I wanted to have a family and be loved, but I didn't want to be hurt again. And I wasn't too sure that they wouldn't do that.

His grip tightened around me, "You mean, you don't love me?" His arms fell to his side. I didn't move. "Jacob sure thought you did."

"I do, but I don't want to get hurt again Edward. I don't think I could stand it. It was hard when you left, and it's hard that I had to leave Jake and everybody else, but… I just don't know. I don't know." I looked back at the glaciers, moving slowly.

"Bells…I love you too." I was on the ground before I could blink. I looked up into Edward's eyes. "I won't hurt you ever again, Bella. Never. I promise you."

"You promised before." His eyes filled with hurt once again.

"I swear. Please, Bella, please?" His words cracked with his sobs.

"Ok—" His lips were on mine as soon as I got the 'o' out. I couldn't think of anything else, except the thought of forever with Edward Cullen.

As soon as we came up for air, I replied to him, "I love you too, Edward."

"And I love you, Isabella Swan." He gazed at me with so much love, I couldn't believe it.

We stayed like that, him holding me against his chest, for who knows long. I decided I needed a little more encouragement, "You promise?"

"I promise, Bella. For all eternity." He kissed my forehead.

"Always and forever."

"Yes. Always and forever. No matter what." This time, he kissed me on the lips, it was as deep as the sea and as beautiful as springtime. In short, it was the best moment of my life. As we came up for air, taking deep breaths, Edward said, "We need to head home. Alice is waiting for you." He smirked, knowing what she wanted. I was surprised that he could hear her from here, but it was probably my power making his stronger. "She wants to take you shopping."

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I ran away from him before he could drag me to the house. **(AN:I was going to stop after NO, but I didn't like the ending to be like that. I wanted to put a New Moon twist on things.)**

"BELLA!!WAIT!!!" I heard him call after me, but didn't listen to him. I didn't get very far when I was tackled from behind. As I fell, I twisted so that I could see Edward.

"Ow!! Did you have to hit me?!!?" I said, as I wriggled around to make it more comfortable.

He laughed. "How else would I have gotten you to stop?"

"I'm not going shopping yet, she can wait at least a couple more weeks, can't she?" I pouted and noticed Edward looking at my lips.

"Uh, yeah. But I was just kidding, I couldn't hear Alice, or anybody else for that matter." He said quickly, softly.

"Edward..." He silenced me with a kiss. He pulled me closer to him, wrapping his hands around my waist.

"Bella, you look so cute when you want something." He said as he pulled back.

I smiled. "Edward, tell me something." I waited for his nod. When he did, I went on, "Did you ever love anybody else?"

"No, and I never will. Your the only one for me, Isabella." He kissed me again, a soft, gentle, slow kiss. "Never will I love someone else. Never."

He looked me in the eyes, and I could see his eyes overflowing with love. "Bella, will you marry me?"

"I--WHAT!!!!!" I was shocked to say the least. I was going to take it slow with Edward. I didn't want to jump into anything.

"Will you marry me? I want you to be my wife, forever. I want you to be mine and only mine." He took a gulp as he tried to hide the tension.

"Edward, I'm not ready for marr--"

"Bella,--"

"Seriously, I just--"

"Bella, it doesn't--"

"I mean, we just got together! How--" He shushed me with his hand. I would of rather have a kiss, but beggars can't be choosers.

"Bella, I don't mean right away. We can wait for as long as you need. Just promise me that one day you will marry me?"

I looked at him, "So, you'll wait another ten or so years?"

He grinned, "Taking after your mom? If your waiting until your 'thirty' years old, it's less than ten."

"Will you wait?"

"Yes, I'll wait all eternity for you. I'm just glad you didn't say another thirty years."

"Then, yes. I will marry you." I grinned at him. "On one condition."

His smile fell a little, "What condition?"

"That you'll save me from Alice and her shopping."

"Sorry, no can do." He laughed. "No one can stop Alice."

"Then, we're not going to get married next summer!" I stood up and ran from him, laughing at his shocked expression.

"Wait!!!BELLA!!!! I promise you'll never have to go to a mall or store again!!!!!!!!!PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I stopped in my tracks, I couldn't run anymore, I was laughing so hard. He swept me up in his arms and sat down against a tree. "Now, what did you say about next summer?"

He nuzzled my neck and I could barely speak, "Ummm, that..we..can't...get...mar...mmmmmmm."

"What was that?" He chuckled. "I don't think I heard you right."

I regained my composure and just stared at him. Finally I spoke when he brushed my cheek with his fingers, "I'll marry you, Edward. I don't care if Alice takes me shopping or not. Just love me, Edward. That's all I really ask for."

"And that's what I'll give. I love you Bella. Always and forever."

"Always and forever." I repeated, giving him the happiest smile ever, for that marked the happiest day of my life, when Edward and I reunited, not as a married couple, but as mates living their life together, through thick and thin. Forever.

**Alrighty, that's it. I think I'm going to start on a new story, but...I'm not for sure. Maybe one where the Cullen's come after Bella, or that Bella has some older brothers-hehehe, I could SO do that. Idk, just throwing out ideas, if you have something in mind, like something you want to read about, review cuz the pm thing ain't working, I'll try to write it and put a twist on it. **


	42. VOTE!

**Okay, people, the votes are in and the numbers are tied, so RE-VOTE!!! And let's start it off with the two stories competing...**

Bella's mom died after Phil abused her and Bella. Now Bella hates all males and Charlie doesn't know what to do with her. She and him go down to La Push to see Billy. And Jakes there with his friends and of course she's in a house with all males, so she's absolutely having a bad time. But remember, Jake's perceptive, he notices that she gives them all glares. (this is the first story I thought about since I finished Everlasting Scars. She warms up to Jake first. And then goes to school and completely hates the guys-including the Cullen's- and when Emmett accidentally hits Bella with a snowball, she turns all her hate on him and when he says sorry, she slaps him and...(yeah, I can go on and on)

**AND THE SECOND ONE---**

What if Bella lived in the country and Edward (who just moved there) worked for Charlie as a farmhand? Will things get a bit hot for them? (probably rated M)

**If I finish one of the stories pretty quick, like in a couple week, (Plus, I have finals next week-YEEHHH we get out of school early!!!) I'll do the other one, but that depends how many finals I have and how hard they are. But I really want to do both, but you guys decide and PICK!!!!**


	43. The winner's are

And the winner is...

After waiting several more reviews, plus a couple of my friends who've read the book.

The first one. Where Bella hates every single male. (I'm SOOO gonna have fun with this!!!) BUT-------I will do the second one after this one. I still like the idea, so... nobody better steal it. Or they'll be getting some nasty reviews.

Anyways, I'm going to try to work on the first two chapters next week after I think of a good outline. But I'll probably just write whatever's on my mind, so it won't matter--I'm babbling, but I don't care.

By the way, did anybody attend the Eclipse Prom??? Just wondering, because I CANNOT wait till July to find out what happens in the first chapter!!!!!! I JUST CAN"TTTTTTTTTTT!!!


End file.
